The Green Fruit of Snow
by MisstresoftheNight
Summary: "Are you sure it's her?" As Kisshu lifted his hand, Kiwi's eye snapped shut again. Her whole body trembled as she felt the back of his fingers brush against her neck. Her mark. "Yep, it's her" "Good. Now lets bag the old hag."
1. An Interesting Begining

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi and the story line for this fic_**

* * *

_****__**XXXAn Interesting BeginingXXX**_

It had been a long day. School had lazily dragged itself from one lesson to the other till, finally, it decided to take her back to the battle ground of world war three that was her home. Kiwi knew that as soon as she opened the door, her parents would demand to know who she had decided to live with once the divorce was settled, as they had do every day before. Every day she gave them the same answer: "boss just called, sorry, but I've got to go," and with that, she would run out of the door. There was only one flaw with this lie: she didn't have a job. Instead, she would visit some parks around Tokyo until sunset. She knew the night could reveal a wicked world.

Today, the young twelve year old found herself standing by a fountain. She remembered someone telling her that a small girl use to preform tricks for money here, but that was a long time ago and the girl was long gone. Kiwi sat on the edge of the fountain and looked down into the cold water. Staring back her, was a large pair of gray eyes that sat on a simple, yet pretty heart-shaped face. She smiled at herself and gently tapped her reflections nose. Once the water settled again, she pushed her long, curly, brown hair behind her right ear, beginning to study a white mark on her neck that glistened in the water.

She had found it one day, after waking up from a strange dream. Ever since then, Kiwi had worn her hair down, to hide it. It was only small, but if her mother ever saw it...she hated to think. Just moving here over a month ago already had her screaming for the way things use to be. That's what made the divorce so hard to take sides on. Kiwi could either: stay here with her farther and give Japan a chance or she could go back to a town called Runcorn in England. She like both ideas and whatever she did, her sister would follow.

Sighing, she turned her back on the water, trying to forget about her family problems; it was too difficult for her right now. Instead, she listened to the wind. In the distance, she could hear shouts as people called to one another. The voices were muffled, but Kiwi was pretty sure she heard the word 'mew' and 'ribbon'. _Mew...Ribbon..._ "Mew...Ribbon." She whispered, as if she was seeing how the words tasted on her tongue. To her, they were bitter. She had heard these words before, despite the short time she had been here. After all, they were impossible to avoid. The distant shouts became louder, clearer and more urgent until, suddenly, several voices cried out simultaneously: "LOOK OUT!"

Kiwi looked up to see a brown blur heading straight towards her. Unable to make out what it was, she twisted her body slightly, just in time to see the blur fly past her nose. The sudden movement had it's consequences thought. Losing her balance, Kiwi fell backwards into the large fountain. 'What the hell?' She thought as she sat up and rubbed the water out of her eyes. Surly she was just tired and imagining things. Soon her vision cleared.

Standing a little way in front of her was a strange, gray creature. From afar, the thing could have been mistaken for a human in a very, very good Halloween costume. But humans didn't have claws, fur or a tail! It was the most ghastly thing imaginable. As if some freak had taken a squirrel and a man and combined then to make this...this.... unearthly creature. Scattered around the thing were five girls, each dressed in a different colour with hair to mach. Pink, green, blue, yellow and purple. Tokyo Mew Mew; Japan's very own super heroes.

"Ribbon Mint Arrow!" One of them yelled and from her small, blue bow, shot an arrow towards it. The monster jumped out of the way, so quick and elegant. As it moved, the Mews shadowed it. No, better than shadowing, moving in time with it, or with some with it, ahead, predicting its moves and acting before it could. She could see now, the mew's were trying to surround it. Its capture looked hopeful, until there was only one opening left and that opening was toward Kiwi. The monster realized this too and, soon, was running full speed in her direction.

'What...the...hell.' Kiwi was frozen with fear. That thing was going to crush her. _Move girl, move!_ But she couldn't, the message was lost somewhere on its way to her arms and legs. This was it, her fear and shock was going to kill her. Something warm and soft wrapped around her arms, lifting her so fast, her vision became blurred once again. Kiwi gasped. One minute she was about to be trampled, the next, she was flying through the air. When her feet touched the ground again, a safe distance away from the monster, Kiwi looked around. On either side of her, holding her arms, were the pink and green Mews.

"Are you alright?" The Pink Mew asked. As far as Kiwi could gather from her past, quick glances of the Mews, this one was the leader.

After as second of staring in amazement at her, Kiwi nodded.

"Mew Lettuce, stay here and look after her." The Mew ordered.

"Wh – err, no. That's..." What could she say? _Yes, protect me so your one short in your fight?_ No, she knew how to stay out of the way. "There's no need for that. I'll be fine. You go. Go." Kiwi urged.

"Are you sure?" They asked.

Kiwi insisted that she would be fine on her own. Just as they were about to return to the battle, a small voice chirruped from above.

"Good luck Lettuce, good luck Ichigo." All three of them looked up to see what almost looked like ball of fluff with crimson wings, tail and the biggest pink eyes imaginable.

The Pink Mew smile, but only a little. "You look after her then, Masha," she told it and with that, the two girls returned to the fight. Kiwi watched the Mews dodge the animal's attacks with great curiosity, unaware that the fluff ball hovering about her, calling for Ichigo to come back. Suddenly, the small robot grabbed a thick lock of Kiwi's hair in its mouth and began to tug on it.

"Ow." She cried in pain as it tugged and tugged. "Leggo! Leggo!"

The fluff-ball voice called out again. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Mew Mew! Mew Mew!" But no one other then Kiwi was paying attention to it. Kiwi pulled her hair, attempting to yank it out of his mouth. Masha only pulled back. A single head turned in their direction to watch the tug-of-war. Their eyes widened as they noticed the white mark that the robot was trying to expose to the Mews.

"Leggo!" Kiwi cried once again. As they both pulled against each other, Masha, finally, let go, causing Kiwi to stumble and fall on ground. Angry, confused and most of all, scared of her surroundings, she sat up, half scowling, half regarding the flying, pink, ball of fluff with frightened eyes.

"Mew Mew! Mew Mew!" Masha repeated. He opened his mouth and spat out a golden pendent that landed on the ground beside her. "Mew Mew! Mew Mew!"

This was insane. There was a reason why super people and aliens should stay in stories. Kiwi scrambled to her feet, her pulse increasing every second she stood there. She only needed to look down at the gold pendent before deciding to leave it. It was alien to her and therefore, untrustworthy. Before being able to see the outcome of the battle, Kiwi turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could to the one place she never thought she would ever be running to. Home.

* * *

As the girl left, a pale hand reached down and pick up the abandoned pendant. A dark smile spread across his face. The pendants belonged to the Mew's, and they all already had gathered together against him. Or so they thought. Things were about to get interesting.

His plotting was interrupted though, by the voice of an angry angel. "Kisshu!" While all the commotion was going on between Kiwi and Masha, the Mew Mews defeated the chimera animal and were now ready to teach him a lesson.

As if he was going to let them.

Hiding the pendant out of sight, he smiled at the five girls. "Next time," the alien told them, "I'll have a surprise for you." The air around him rippled as he laughed and teleported away.

Ichigo sighed.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" The little robot, called yet again, this time, catching the Mew's attention. "Mew Mew! Mew Mew!"

* * *

**Eva - ****What do you think? So far so good? I'm real proud of this fic, just hope it goes well.**

**R&R please**

_Note: For those that come to this fic through a link on Mew Sue Slaughter II Part I by ScarletVioletta, I hope you have some decency to at lest consider what it feels like if you were in my place and have found your work abused on a site that your work isn't even on._


	2. The Curly Brown Mew

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my 'ickle sis' and bata reader, Cherry**

**Key for speach throughout fic -**

**"Japanese"**

_**"English"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

* * *

_Reminder:_

_As the girl left, a pale hand reached down and pick up the abandoned pendant. A dark smile spread across his face. The pendants belonged to the Mew's, and they all already had gathered together against him. Or so they thought. Things were about to get interesting._

_His plotting was interrupted thought, by the voice of an angry angle. "Kisshu!" While all the commotion was going on between Kiwi and Masha, then Mew Mews defeated the chimera animal and were now ready to teach him a lesson._

_As if he was going to let them._

_Hiding the pendant out of sight, he smiled at the five girls. "Next time," the alien told them "I'll have a surprise for you." The air around him rippled as he laughed and teleported away._

_Ichigo sighed._

_"Ichigo! Ichigo!" The little robot, called yet again, this time, catching the Mew's attention. "Mew Mew! Mew Mew!"_

* * *

**_XXXThe Curly Brown MewXXX_**

The sound of pavement being slapped by feet filled her ears as she ran. It was the only sound that could be heard in the still night, and it scared her. Soon after, Kiwi stopped to catch her breath, leaning against a brick wall. '_What had just happened?'_ One minute, she was minding her own business, the next she was in the midst of a battle. Drained, she collapsed to the ground and brushed back her brunette curls.

Her family hadn't been in Japan for long, and she only knew of Tokyo Mew Mew's existents by caching glimpses of them on the TV's in the streets. But now she had met them. They had saved her, but also, their little pet had attacked her. Kiwi had heard whispers about them in school. The good that they had done and the damage they had caused.

She stood up and continued her journey home, her mind still crowded with questions. It wasn't long before she found herself standing under a large tree, looking up at her window. All the lights were out; they must be asleep. Quickly, Kiwi turned and climbed up the tree until she was level with the window and crawled across one of the thickest branch that came within inches of the glass. She reached out and tapped on it. "_Cherry?_" Kiwi whispered "_Cherry_?"

Through the gloom, on the other side of the room; Kiwi could see a large lump on a bed twist slightly. "_Cherry!_" She softly called again. A tangle of short red hair emerged from under the quilt, followed by a round, tired face. The girl blinked her sleepy eyes and stared at the twelve year old outside, perched on a branch. Kiwi tapped the window once more and motioned for her to open it. Slowly, sluggishly, the girl sat up, wrapped her quilt around her, and plodded over to the window. With one hand she opened it and then shivered at the sudden rush of cold air.

"_Did you forget your keys again?_" Cherry asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She spoke in their mother tongue to her. Never was a word, which was passed between them both, not English. Kiwi smiled at her and jumped into the bedroom. "_That would be a yes,_" Cherry sighed and closed the window.

Kiwi sat down on a white bed that was at a right angle to the window. It was her bed. "_You'll never guess what happened to me tonight._" She grabbed her white pillow and hugged it close to her drenched chest. For Cherry's sake, she could pretend that something exciting, instead of frightening, happened to her.

"_You fell into a lake?_" her little sister sarcastically asked as she sat down on the bed next to her. Kiwi knew that it was already near midnight, a time when Cherry was most easily irritated, but she didn't care. She felt as if this couldn't wait till morning.

"_I met Tokyo Mew Mew._" Instantly, Cherry's eyes widened in disbelief.

"_Really?_"

Kiwi nodded as she opened up her sister's quilt so they could both keep warm while they talked. Ever since Cherry had learned about the 'Super Girls', she had dreamed about growing animal ears and a tail and saving the world from evil. Unlike her sister, Cherry had a strong belief that Tokyo Mew Mew was here to do _good_. "_It's not fair. Why didn't you take me with you?_" The young red-head pouted.

"_It's not like asked to meet them! I didn't Google their HQ's address and post them a letter!_"

Cherry laughed. "_You wanna know what I think?_" she asked, excitedly.

The brunette nodded. Whenever she had problems or odd experiences, her little sister, oddly, made her calm again just by talking to her.

"_I think their secret base is that big pink building by the park._"

Now it was Kiwi's turn to laugh. "_The café?_" She got up onto her knees, wrapped her arm around Cherry's neck and twisted her fist on the top of her head. "_'Ickle Sis, you spoon! I don't think they'd hide somewhere so public._" Cherry pushed her away.

"_That's because you don't have a brain to think with_" she hissed back at her before standing up, taking her warm quilt with her.

"_Harsh._" Kiwi crawled into her own quilt. "_Good night 'Ickle Sis._"

"_Good night Kiwi._"

* * *

Kisshu sat on top of a large creamy-brown pillar, his legs crossed. In his hand lay the golden pendant. To the emerald haired alien, it seemed that the lump of metal had grown dull and cold ever since it was rejected by its owner. His amber orbs narrowed and a signature smirk appeared on his face as a plan formed in his mind.

"You look happy for someone who has failed, yet again."

Kisshu looked up. Hovering in front of him was a tall, violet haired man with elven-like ears, like him. Next to him was a small, brown haired boy, who also had elven ears. "That might be true," he sneered at Pai and Taruto. "But is it really failure when you gain something from it?" he threw the pendant to Pai, who caught it with one hand. As his comrade examined it, Kisshu smiled triumphantly.

"What is it?" Taruto asked trying to peer into Pai's hand so see what he was now holding.

"A Mew Pendant." He handed it to the youngest of the three. "How did you get this?" Pai asked in his usual voice of authority.

Kisshu put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "She abandoned it. Probably scared of what it could do."

Taruto stared at him. "_Eh?_ But…The Mew's know what it does. They need it transform."

"Whose is it?" Pai demanded. This only made Kisshu's features darken.

"That's the best part." He took the pendent from Taruto and held it up in the air. "This Mew has curly brown hair." The two aliens exchanged looks. They both knew that none of the mews had 'curly brown hair'.

Now it was Taruto with a malicious smiled tugging on his lips. "I think we should pay this girl a visit."

* * *

**Eva - WOOP! Chapter 2! I'm on a roll with this fic. I've never been so consistant with one before. **

**R&R plz.**


	3. Abduction

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my ickle sister and bata reader, Cherry**

**Key for speach throughout fic -**

**"Japanese"**

_**"English"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

* * *

_Reminder:_

_"What is it?" Taruto asked trying to peer into Pai's hand so see what he was now holding._

_"A Mew Pendant." He handed it to the youngest of the three. "How did you get this?" Pai asked in his usually voice of authority._

_Kisshu put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "She abandoned it. Probably scared of what it could do."_

_Taruto stared at him. "Eh? But…The Mew's know what it does. They need it transform."_

_"Whose is it?" Pai demanded. This only made Kisshu's' features darken._

_"That's the best part." He took the pendent from Taruto and held it up in the air. "This Mew has curly brown hair." The two aliens exchanged looks. They both knew that none of the mews had 'curly brown hair'._

_Now it was Taruto with a malicious smiled tugging on his lips. "I think we should pay this girl a visit."_

* * *

**_XXXAbductionXXX_**

Dark air became distorted as a portal opened up. The three aliens appeared in a small, box-like room. Kisshu looked around him, taking in every line, every curve, every shadow. Although it was in the middle of the night, his eyesight was superior to any mere human. He noticed that the room contained almost two of everything: two wardrobes; two hanging school uniforms; and two beds, one of which was empty. Pai moved over to the bed opposite the window. "Is this her?" he looked down at the young girl who appeared to be fast asleep under her sheet.

"No," Kisshu hissed, not wanting the girl to wake up and find them. It had been about a week since he had seen the potential Mew, her frightened face was still clear in his mind. It had to be, if they were going to reveal what she really was. After they had made the plan to go see the girl, it took all their effort to track her down. The fact that she was English narrowed the choices down a bit, but that didn't mean that she wasn't a hard girl to find. Eventually, they discovered her name was Kiwi Povall and that she had just started attending the same school as Kisshu's beloved koneko-chan.

Taruto tilted his head to one side as he hovered, cross legged, above the empty bed. "Do you guys hear something?" There was a pause as they listened, trying to hear what he heard. In the background there was a constant, gentle tapping sound. The sound was quick, as if several objects were striking the ground at once. Beneath the thuds, a soft humming could be heard. This sound was sweet and captivating.

"Shower," Pai explained to the others.

* * *

Kiwi hummed to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair. Last week had put everything into prospective for her. It had been decided that every girl in the family was going back home. She wanted reality again, a secure world beneath her feet. Everything was booked and paid for, and at the beginning of November, they would leave. That gave them just over a month to say good bye super-freak, hello sanity.

After another minute or so of making sure all the conditioner had been washed out of her hair, she turned the shower off and stepped out onto the cold tile floor. She grabbed a soft, white cotton towel and wrapped it around her, holding it up with one hand. Humming a tuneless tune as she walked down the corridor, ruffling her hair.

"Kisshu. Why don't you have a look around, try to find out a little more about her?"

Kiwi froze. She was standing just outside her bedroom door, which was ajar. She listened carefully.

"Okay, Okay."

There was definitely someone inside her room. Two people at least... maybe more.

Slowly and as quietly as she could, Kiwi inched closer to the door. She moved as close as she dared so she could see what was on the other side. There were two, no, three men, if they could be called that, inside her room. She noticed that each one of them had large ears that resembled elf ears if they were a bit smaller. The first one stood tall in the middle of the room. The second was small and brunette. Kiwi did her best to hold back a gasp as she realized that he was sitting cross-legged, not on her bed, but above it. However, the third had his back to her, hunched over a chest of draws that were by her bed. Her chest of draws, and she knew exactly which draw he was rummaging through. "Kisshu, what are you doing?"

"Research." The one called 'Kisshu' turned around to face his comrades, grasping some papers in his hand. "Tsk, look at this," He quietly exclaimed to the others, shaking the pages that Kiwi had written her own story on. "This girls destroying so many trees just to scribble on them!"

"Quiet, Kisshu." The tall one ordered. Kiwi assumed that he was their leader. "Stay focused. We're here on a mission, remember?"

Begrudgingly, Kisshu returned the drafts to their home. "I am focused!" He hissed turning once more and crossing his arms. "In fact, I bet that I'm the only one who has noticed that the shower has stopped..."

This time, Kiwi couldn't help but let out a little gasp. His golden eyes were now staring straight into her large gray ones. He knew she was there. He was _looking_ right at her! Kiwi took a step back, so she could no longer see the inside of her room. "...and she's been listening to us this whole time." Kiwi tried to take another step back, but couldn't quite make it. Her foot softly trod on another, her back collided with a soft muscular object. Her heart began to race faster than the speed of sound. She froze as she felt hot breath on her cheek. "Isn't that right...Kiwi-chan?"

Terrified, Kiwi quickly spun around to face him. But she was too quick, her feet were clumsy, the floor was wet. She felt her breath torn away from her lips as she slipped and fell through the door, as if in slow motion. Her hand stretched out in a desperate attempt to try and find something support herself. She reached out a grabbed the on to the nearest thing to her: a forest green top. Kiwi heard the thud before she felt the floor come in contact with her back. There was another thud as something landed on top of her.

"Smooth, Kisshu."

Kiwi slowly opened her eyes. Lying on top of her, face down, was the green haired boy known as Kisshu, who was soon on all fours, looking down at her, as if he was a fearsome dog standing over his prey. Suddenly, Kiwi became extremely aware that she was still wearing nothing but a towel. She pulled the cotton up to her lips with both hands. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her cheeks burning scarlet.

This was a dream. She had already gone to bed and fallen asleep. It was the only way to explain this. '_I mean, what on earth would aliens be doing in my room, looking for me?'_

As her mind scrambled for answers, another concern came to her. _Cherry!_ Was she alright, did they hurt her?

"How...how...you were..." Slowly, she opened one eye again, too frightened to look anywhere else but straight ahead. "What- who are you?" Her voice was so quiet and shaken, it was barely a whisper.

"Are you sure it's her?" someone asked.

As Kisshu lifted his hand, Kiwi's eye snapped shut again. Her whole body trembled as she felt the back of his fingers brush against her neck. Her mark.

"Yep, it's her"

"Good. Now let's bag the old hag before the other one wakes up."

_'Bag? What did they mean? Are they going to kidnap me?!?' _Her whole frame could only tremble as long, icy, fingers wrapped around her wrists.

"Please...don't..." Even though she couldn't see anything, she sensed something had changed. For a second, her body felt like unsettled jelly falling thought water. It was an odd feeling that made her want to be sick. The floor beneath her turned hard and cold...unwelcoming.

"You can open your eyes now."

Kiwi, reluctantly, obeyed. Above her, there was no darkness, no frightening amber eyes, no familiar ceiling. Just the colour green.

* * *

**Eva - OMG dramatic!**

**Cherry (yes the same one as in the fic) Isn't it SOOOOOOOOoooooooooo GOOD!? I reckon its really exciting. but u no wot? I get to read it b4 u cos i Bata read it! lol! cant wait 4 chap 4!**

**Eva - Che you can't say that!**

**Cherry - I already did tho...?**

**Eva - w/e. anyway, chap 4 will be a little while cos i don't exactly know whats going to happen yet. If you have any suggestions i'd be happy to hear...read them. also special thanks to those that have reviwed this fic: ****Tomoyo Kinomoto****, ****TwilightFreak Number 1****, ****KeiiyakoMinto****, ****AmY-DyLaN-SoHiA-aNiKi****. Thank you all. **

**R&R.**


	4. Trust

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my ickle sister and bata reader, Cherry**

**Key for speach throughout fic -**

**"Japanese"**

_**"English"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

* * *

_Reminder:_

_The floor beneath her tuned hard, cold, unwelcoming. _

_"You can open your eyes now." Kiwi, reluctantly, obeyed. Above her, there was no darkness, no frightening ember eyes, no familiar ceiling. Just green sky._

* * *

_**XXXTrustXXX**_

Slowly, still clutching the towel, Kiwi sat up. Around her were numerous pillors that stretched up from the stone floor. This was definately no place that could be found on earth. Kiwi twisted around and wasn't surprised to see all three of the beings, or rather aliens as she had guessed by know, staring at her. Kiwi also guessed that this was their ship or something similar. But if that was true, then why was she there? Then it dawned on her. _'Let's bag the old hag'_. "_Oh Bugger_"

Two of the aliens stared at her in confusion while the other showed no emotion what so ever. Kiwi couldn't help but feel a ping of hope, knowing that they didn't know something very important about her. "What was that?" The smallest asked as he leaned against a pillor with his hands behind his head.

"Probably the language of England." Kiwi's hope died. "I'll go add it to the translation data base." The purple alien continued.

"Good idea Pai." Kisshu beamed as Pai glared at him. His cold gaze shifted to Kiwi then back to Kisshu.

"Make sure she gets some proper clothes." he ordered as the air around him began to ripple like water. Kiwi's mouth fell open as she watched him disappear before her very eyes. That must have been how they brought her here.

"Well, I'll go get the clothes then. You can talk to the hag." The young brunette pushed away from the pile and crossed his arms.

Kiwi scowled at him. "_Maggot!_" She snapped as the air around him also began to ripple.

"Wait, Taruto!" But it was too late. He was gone, leaving Kisshu and Kiwi alone. Kisshu sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Jeez. Always leaving me to do the hard work."

"What are you going to do?" Kisshu turned to Kiwi, a little surprised to hear her speak for the first time without her voice shaking. Her eyes were cast down as she spoke. "Are you going to...to hurt me?" Footsteps echoed in the vast dimension as Kisshu moved closer to her. There was a soft jingling sound as a golden pendant fell into her view.

Kiwi looked up at the alien, then back at the pendant. She reached down to pick it up, but hesitated. "What is i-"

"It's the mew pendant that mascot gave you." He smiled, as if he enjoyed seeing her confusion and fear.

"Mascot?" Kiwi sat there for a moment, perplexed, trying to remember. Perhaps he meant that strange fuzz ball that tried to eat her hair a little while back. What was it called again? Masha. Now that she thought about it, he did try to give her something. Kiwi reached out again and picked up the pendent. "You mean Masha?" Kisshu nodded and moved closer. "Why?"

"Because" He sat down next to her and looked into her big gray eyes. "your special Kiwi."

Kiwi shook her head and inched back. "You got the wrong girl. I ain't anybody." She always believed herself to be somewhat invisible, never unique or one of a kind. She was an average girl. She was just Kiwi. Kisshu's head turned as Taruto appeared behind him.

"I got the clothes." Seconds later, Pai appeared.

"I only managed to decipher part of her-" Pai paused and glared at Kisshu. "Kisshu, you were meant to keep an eye on her."

"What are talking a-" Kisshu turned back around to face Kiwi. However, his heart sank what he realised that she was gone.

* * *

Kiwi pressed her body against the pillar. She hadn't gone far. As soon as Kisshu was distracted, Kiwi made a break for the nearest pillar to hide behind. She had no idea what this could accomplish, all she knew was that she had to escape. Kiwi squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. They would be looking for her now. She imagined their cold, pale hands wrapping around her pastel pink skin. She pictured them throwing her into a pit to feed the squirrel monster.

Terrified, and still holding her breath, Kiwi sank to the floor and crawled into a gap underneath a fallen pillar nearby. She curled up into a tight ball prayed that she would wake up from this nightmare. _Wake up......wake up...._Kiwi slipped into a dangerous sleep, still holding in her precious breath....

* * *

"Kiwi.....Kiwi..."

Kiwi moaned as she drifted up from the dream world. She twisted away from the velvet voce that beckoned her. She didn't want to wake up and leave the soft cacoon that wasw rapped around her. "Five more minuets." She groaned.

"HA! I told you she wasn't dead. Pay up Taruto." _Taruto? _Kiwi snapped into an upright position. But once again, she was too quick for her own good. Her head began to throb with the most tremendous pain.

Pai placed his hands on her, now covered, shoulders and pushed her back down on the coach. "You're suffering from lack of oxygen. You need to rest." Kiwi carefully looked down at her self. She was wearing her favorite pale pink nightgown and was covered with a vermillion blanket. Kiwi looked up at the aliens' suspiciously. "Do not worry. I dressed you and made sure you where covered the whole time." Kiwi gave a sigh of relief. Some how it comforted her that Pai had dressed her and not Kisshu. He just seemed more mature and less perverted, although she had only known them for a short time.

"Thank you." She noticed that all three of them were a little taken aback when she said this. No human had probably ever told them 'thank you' before. "...Why did you bring me here?"

"our planet is dying, and we believe that you can help us." Kiwi tried to sit up again as Kisshu spoke.

"But I'm just a girl. What can I do?" Kisshu placed the pendant in her hands. Kiwi stared at it for a moment. She had a strange urge to kiss it and say something. "How do I know your not lying?"

"You don't. But if you can use that thing correctly, then we'll show you the truth." Kiwi cased her eyes down at the pendant. _Use it correctly......Kiss it. Just kiss it. What harm can it do?_ She decided to obey her inner voice and kissed the pendant.

"MEW MEW KIWI METAMORPHO-SIS!"

* * *

**Eva - I'm so sorry that it toke so long. I'm swamped with school work at the mo but i will try to uplad the next chap as soon as a can. **

**lol its geting longer each time.**

**R&R plz**

**Cherry - just a quick note, I chose the colour of the blanket. Vermillion is a type of deep red :)**


	5. What?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my ickle sister and bata reader, Cherry**

**Key for speach throughout fic -**

**"Japanese"**

_**"English"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

* * *

_Reminder:_

'Use it correctly......Kiss it. Just kiss it. What harm can it do?' _She decided to obey her inner voice and kissed the pendent._

_"MEW MEW KIWI METAMORPHO-SIS!"_

* * *

_**XXX...What?XXX**_

The three aliens watched in awe as a white figure hopped from pillar-top to pillar-top to the floor then back up to a pillar-top. "Kisshu…exactly how long is she going to be like this?" Taruto asked.

"I'm not sure. I've only seen one mew transform for the first time and even then she was distracted by the Chimera animal." Suddenly, the figure landed only inches in front of Kisshu. She stumbled back, trying to find her feet then smiled warily at them. Her nightgown was replaced with a flirtatious costume. She wore a short crystal white sleeveless dress that frilled out at her waist. Around her forearms was a white band with grey lace that matched a garter around her leg and collar that held her mew pendent. Wrapped around her lower arm was a white fabric which reached from her elbow and flared out at her wrists. This was also the same fashion on her legs, hiding her snow coloured boots. Her eyes were still the same liquid grey, and her hair still held its natural curls and curves. But it was no longer brown. Now it was a pure white, purer then fresh snow, and did a wonderful job of almost hiding her arctic fox ears. Her large bushy tail however, was less inconspicuous.

"So let me get this straight." Kiwi began to count the steps on her fingers "You want me to help you to get this aqua thing, which the mews are keeping for themselves, to help wake up this all powerful being so he can save your planet…Right?"

"Right. So…will you?" Kisshu's voice was hopeful. Kiwi thought about it for a moment.

"Show me first."

* * *

It was early morning, back on earth, when the five friends were preparing to open up the cafe. As the girls cleaned the tables and sweeped the floor, Ryou and Keiichiro were down in the basement, puzzling over a small dot that moved across the computer screen. "Its energy signal is strong and similar to the mews."

Ryou leaned over Keiichiro's shoulder to get a closer looked. "But it's not the same. Could it be the aliens work?"

"I'm not sure. But it's coming this way, fast."

"I'll get the girls."

* * *

Ichigo ran at full speed towards the park. The energy had stopped moving towards them, but now it was jumping from onespot to another around the grassy area as if it was dodging something. As they moved closer to the source they began to hear shouts and explosions. It sounded like a battle.

"What was that scream na no da?" the youngest mew gasped inbetween breaths as she ran. The others exchanged anxious glances as they ran. Something was very off.

They could hear words now. "_Come on Kiwi. You're gonna have to do better then that._" It was definately Kisshu. There was no doubt. But…it wasn't Japanese...

"_I'm trying. It would help if you weren't actually trying to kill me._" The second voice was female and hoarse. Tired, maybe. None of the mews recognized this second voice.

"_It wouldn't be training then, would it?_" Kisshu sneered.

Just a little further. Then they would be able to see them. "So you came after all." The mews froze in their tracks. They all looked up and glared at the annoying little alien who sat in a tree, obviously waiting for them. "Kisshu's not gonna like this."

"Taru-taru na no do!"

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo demanded. Taruto smirked at them from where he sat in his tree. It looked as if he was acting as a look-out…but why? There must have been something about that energy source that the aliens didn't want the mews getting to know about. Before anyone could say another word, Taruto was gone. He flew away towards the park. Probably to warn Kisshu that they were coming.

"Come. We must hurry." Zakuro ordered. The rest of the mews nodded and ran.

Then they reached the grassy area, they stared in confusion at the scene before them. Taruto was floating in the air with smug smile on his face while Kisshu and Pai stood unnaturally close to each other, shoulder to shoulder, as if they were trying to hide something. To their right was a dog chimera animal was hovering inside a large bubble that was shrinking. "Okay" Minto looked from the chimera animal to the aliens and back to the chimera animal. "What's going on here?"

"We were training." Pai stated matter-of-factly. "Why are you here?"

"We're here to find an energy source." Ichigo's tail flick furiously and she stepped forward, ready to fight.

"Oh." Kisshu frowned and Taruto pouted. "We didn't know you could track…it."

The Mews exchanged a worried glance. So they were responsible for the energy, and they did not want the Mews to know about it. Kisshu's mouth twisted and his expression changed to one that made him look like he was in pain. Meanwhile, Pudding tried to manouver around the aliens to see what was behind them. "I think its time we took our leave." Pai stated.

"Who's Kiwi?" It was a simple question the model asked. But it was one that took all the Mews and aliens by surprise. The green haired boy shifted uncomfortably as he tried to keep whatever was hidden, hidden. Without another word, they vanished. Ichigo didn't know what to make of what had just happened.

"What just happened?" Lettuce was the only one to ask. Everyone else was too confused. All apart form Pudding

She bounded up to her comrades from where she had been roaming. "It was a girl! A white girl na no da."

"Kiwi" Who else?

* * *

"I don't understand why we had to go? Why did I have to hide?" Kiwi was frustrated. They had only been training for half and hour when Taruto appeared and Kisshu and Pai tried to hide her.

"We can not afford the Mews to know about you until you compatible to fight." Pai was at his computer, trying to find them a safe training ground. Kiwi couldn't use to one on the ship. Their advanced equipment would crush her before she could blink. "Also, Deep Blue would like to see you before you go onto the field."

"Deep Blue?" Now things were going to get interesting.

* * *

**Eva: Sorry about the long wait. And I know this isn't a good chapter but trust me when I say about chapter 8ish. As for the nex chapter, again it might be a while what with christmas and school work. R&R plz. As last time any ideas and coretions are welcome.**

**Cherry: !!!!!**

**Kiwi: ...what?**

**Cherry: ..........HI! *waves***

**Kiwi: and this is why im moving on to the ship**

**Cherry: Wait! i got a question!**

**Kiwi: WHAT!?!?!**

**Cherry: .....what's a mew?**

**Kiwi: im a mew!**

**Cherry: can i be a mew?**

**Kiwi: You're a *muffle***

**Eva: *puts hand over Kiwi's mouth* now now, no giving away spoilers. We've got to finish your story first.**

**R&R**


	6. Deep Blue's Aura

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my ickle sister and bata reader, Cherry**

**Key for speach throughout fic -**

**"Japanese"**

_**"English"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

* * *

_Reminder:_

_Pai was at his computer, trying to find them a safe training ground. Kiwi couldn't use to one on the ship. Their advanced equipment would crush her before she could blink. "Also, Deep Blue would like to see you before you go onto the field." _

_"Deep Blue?" Now things were going to get interesting._

* * *

_**XXXDeep Blue's AuraXXX**_

It had been about a week since the Mews first interrupted Kiwi's training. Now, it seemed like she couldn't go anywhere without them coming to investigate. Her newly found friends could only move her just before they arrived; that wasn't fast enough. Apparently they had been asking questions about her. The purple one could speak English and had overheard Kisshu call her name when they were training. Also, the yellow one had managed to sneak around Pai and Kisshu and saw her. She had guessed that Kiwi was some sort of new ghost chimera animal; this made Kiwi laugh.

Pai, however, did not find this amusing. He told Kiwi that, for her safety, she would have to stay in their ship. Of course she still had to go to school and see her family; but once that sun set, she would be taken away to sleep in Pai's room. He usually slept in the labs anyway and Kisshu was forbidden to enter his room.

So everything was arranged. No one would know she was gone...except Cherry. Her little sister would be the first to notice a cold, empty bed, since they shared a room. So Kiwi told her. She told her everything she could without involving the other mews and she took it quite well, to her surprise. Cherry had lots of questions for her and the aliens, but one question Kiwi did not answer was, 'Is the mark related to being a mew?'

"Check," Kisshu moved his pawn next to Kiwi's queen. It was 9:30 on a Saturday night and she was teaching him how to play a classic earth game. The only problem was that Kisshu kept mistaking the queen for a king.

She smiled slyly at him and then made a simple move with her brook, "Checkmate," Kisshu blinked a few times, then flicked his king over in frustration. Kiwi laughed. She didn't blame him for being a sore loser after being beaten fourteen times in a row.

As Kiwi laughed, the atmosphere around her began to change. The mystical green air, that she was used to by now, dissolved into an enchanting blue. It became a thick mist that swallowed everything within seconds. The table, chairs, pillars, even the floor, all disappeared before her very eyes. Kiwi jumped back, startled and frightened. Kisshu, however, was much calmer then her. He stood up, walked forward a few steps then knelt down on the ground. Pai and Taruto did this too. Out of respect or habit, Kiwi could not tell.

She watched in awe as a shadow shifted through the mist. She couldn't explain why, but it made her stomach churn. Slowly, the shadow became clearer; a figure with long hair that flowed around them. She realized that it was something about the aura surrounding the figure that made her feel uneasy inside.

"Pai, where is this Mew?" The voice echoed around her. It was like surround sound.

Kiwi tried to play it cool and ignore her stomach. She placed one hand on her hip and raised the other to give a quick wave, "Hi," To her disappointment; her voice came out in a high squeak. Her knees shook violently, threatening to give way, "and...erm...you are?"

"Kiwi, this is Deep Blue-sama," Pai turned his head ever so slightly towards Kiwi, then he face the shadows again, "Deep Blue-sama, this is the Mew,"

"Oh," was all Kiwi could whisper, before she collapsed to the floor. She landed with her legs pushed to one side and her arms holding the upper half of her body up. Anyone that saw her would have believed that she fell from respect; as her head hung low. But only Kiwi seemed to know of the possibility of her being violently sick at any moment.

"She does not seem strong enough to be a Mew," The words cut through her like a knife. Her stomach flipped. Kiwi bent lower to the ground, trying to suppress the pain.

"Deep Blue-sama," Kisshu's voice pleaded, "she is young and inexperienced, but fast. In time, she will become a great asset to the fight for the planet"

"Time is running out. Have her ready to fight soon. If the Mew disappoints me, like you have in the past, she will be removed," The mist slowly faded away. Beneath her, the ground changed back to its sawdust yellow stone. Even the nausea had died away a little.

"Kiwi," Kisshu called gently to her, "you can stand up now,"

Kiwi shook her head, knowing that they were watching her. They must have thought that she was weak. She had never landed a punch and this was the second time this month she had collapsed on the ship. How pathetic, "_I think I'm going to be sick,_" She couldn't get her brain to work properly to find the Japanese translation.

A cold hand brushed back her hair, lifting her head. Kiwi closed her eyes as a forehead pressed against hers. "She's burning up," Kiwi's eyes flew open as she pushed Pai back. She threw her head forward and arched her back as she threw up. Her brain didn't register that the colour red was odd, as Pai wrapped his arms around her and carried the human to bed.

* * *

"How is she?" Kisshu leaned over Pai's shoulder as he tapped away on the computer. On the screen there were three windows full of letters, some of which were red.

"I'm not sure. Her DNA has changed,"

"Changed?" Taruto injected. He was concerned for their new comrade, as she was the only one that would really play with him and not tell the others.

"Yes. Look," Pai enlarged the first window on the screen. All the letters were one colour, green. "This is Kiwi's DNA without the mew gene," He enlarged the second window. Kisshu noticed that some letters were added to the long code and that these new letters were red, "This is her DNA with the mew gene activated," He then enlarged to last window. Most of the screen burned in red, "And this is her DNA now,"

"How did you get it?" In answer to Kisshu's question, Pai nodded towards the pool of blood on the floor, "Oh,"

"What are the red letters?" The youngest questioned.

"The mew gene," Pai quickly turned to face them, making Kisshu jump back, "I'll put this in a language you can understand. The mew gene is like a living thing inside the mews that's combined with their DNA. It's what gives the mews there powers. The more it is fed through the mews transforming, the stronger it will grow. Eventually, it will give them the ability to do different things; like change there body when touched by mew aqua or have stronger weapons. The theory is that the more they transform, the stronger the gene becomes," Kisshu and Taruto stared at him, wondering how he knew so much about the mew's DNA, "Having Kiwi around has allowed me to learn more about them," He explained.

"But Kiwi has only transformed a tenth of the times the mews have. How can the gene be so strong?" Pai scowled at the green haired alien for interrupting him.

"I was getting to that. Something must have happened to her in the last forty-eight hours. Something that the gene would have found a great threat and, therefore, increased to protect itself and its host,"

"Or the last hour..." Taruto suggested. It was a possibility. What could be more of a threat to the mew's then meeting the one that caused them to exist in the first place?

A wicked grin spread across Kisshu's face, "I think it's time for her to meet my Koneko-chan,"

* * *

**Eva: Yes, I'm back in the game. Already half way throgh chap 7 and I know what's in chap 8 so you shouldn't have toe wait lone. I'm not makeing any promises.**

**Cherry: Eva?**

**Eva: yes?**

**Cherry: WHY HAVE YOU STOPPED WRITING!?!?!?!?! !!!**

**Eva: *Rolls eyes***

**R&R**


	7. The Little White Fox

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my ickle sister and bata reader, Cherry**

**Key for speach throughout fic -**

**"Japanese"**

_**"English"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

* * *

_Reminder:_

_What could be more of a threat to the mew's then meeting the one that caused them to exist in the first place? _

_A wicked grin spread across Kisshu's face, "I think it's time for her to meet my Koneko-chan,"_

* * *

**_XXXThe Little White FoxXXX_**

To Kiwi's great pleasure, instead of going to do training like she would every day, the aliens allowed her to stay in bed and rest. It appeared that there had been a discussion about this where Kisshu wanted her to fight, but not today. She was too tired for that and too much in shock. When she awoke right after her embarrassing moment of being sick, for a reason beyond her knowledge, her tail and ears would not disappear even though she was not in her mew form. Pai thought is was a side effect of her change but he did not explain what he meant by this.

"Did all the mews go through this?" She could not help but ask when Taruto came to visit here with lunch; chicken soup.

Here closet friend on the ship hesitated before lying. "They had it much worse than you."

She didn't believe him.

The next day, Kiwi had no excuse to ditch training. Today, they would be testing her speed.

"Can't I go home?" Kiwi complained and fidgeted as Pai tried to place little sensors on her forehead, arms and any other place she had bare skin in her mew form. "Cherry will want to see me today. She's worried about me."

She was sitting on a stump of a tree in the middle of a forest. Not the best place for a running exercise, Kiwi felt, but at least no one would find them easily. Around her, the two aliens watched as Pai worked. Kisshu would be watching out for the Mew's while Taruto would be watching her. Pai was going to go back to the lab, monitoring whatever the senses were for.

Pai shook his head. "I have already placed a time table of your training in your room for your sister to see when you are not available. If you really must, you can see her, you may stay in your own room from now on. The danger of the Mew's finding you has passed."

Taruto nodded in agreement. "We've put a load of alarms around your house so we'll know if those old hags come to get you."

"Done," Pai announced. "now, do you understand what you must do?"

Sighing Kiwi answer for the thousandth time. "Run around as fast and long as I can. If I get tired, have Taroto teleport me back to the ship where we will be seeing how fast I can summon my weapon and use it."

They all nodded in approval of her memory. "Very good. You will start as soon as you hear the beep." Pai indicated to an small silver box in Taruto's hand. The timer from their world.

Without another word, the oldest disappeared. Seconds later, the box beeped.

Kiwi was off. Faster, faster. Come on, faster. Her thoughts were completely focused on the task at hand. She had to go faster, faster than a human. As fast as a Mew. She pressed herself forward, ignoring the glowing feeling in her centre. She did not know why, but her body was tilting forward as she prepared to go on all fours.

* * *

Taruto, sped after her. "Man she's fast," he muttered as he waved in and out of trees in an attempt to keep her in sight. She kept speeding up, sometimes dipping in and out of view. He did not remember her being this fast before, now she seemed nothing more than a blur. Deep Blue would be pleased with this.

Just as he thought this, he noticed something...odd about Kiwi. Did she always look that bright? White light was coming...from her. The same light that the mews had when ever they transformed. Why was she changing back? They weren't done with the tests yet. When the light faded, the brown haired girl, Taruto expected to see was...nowhere. Kiwi had vanished!

"Damn it!"

* * *

Kiwi laughed to herself but no one would hear this _girl's_ bubble of excitement. She knew exactly what had happened to her and yet, she couldn't stop running. Not for the test but just running for the sake of running. To feel the forest ground beneath her, well, paws. She thought changing into a mew was the best feeling in the world but know she found that turning into a little white fox was much better.

* * *

"_GONE?!?_ What do you mean she's gone?" Kisshu demanded. Taruto stood in front of his two comrades, telling them that Kiwi was missing.

"I don't know. There was this light, like the one when the Mews change, and then she was...gone!"

Not good. Pai squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The senses aren't picking anything up any more so the only way we have to find her is to look or follow the Mews. No doubt by now they picked up her signal and are tracking her down."

Taruto sighed. What if they didn't find Kiwi before the Mews? What would happen to her then? She was not ready to fight yet.

* * *

"Are you sure this is right?" Mint asked, annoyed and tired of this searching game. For the whole morning they had been running towards where the energy source was only to find it drop off the radar Ryou had given them to find it. Since then they had searched the forest, high and low, looked for it before they heard someone laughing...

Now all the Mews found themselves circling in a cleaning with a tiny animal in the middle of them. A white fox, curled up as if it was suddenly afraid. The laughing, a cute and child like sound had stopped the second they emerged from the trees.

"It cannot be wrong if we were all lead to the same place from different directions." Lettuce called from across the grass to Mint.

Pudding, the smallest and closet to the fox, was staring hard at the little thing. The fox stared right back with its large and round gray eyes. "Maybe it's this fox na no da," The girl suggested as she skipped over to it.

* * *

_'No, no, no.'_ Kiwi panicked. Please don't pick me up, please don't pick me up, she silently begged as she tried to scamper out of the monkey girls reaching arms. But she was not fast enough. Before Kiwi even had a chance, the strangely cheerful girl scooped her up into her arms, cradling and hugging her.

"_Awww_, she is so cute na no da. I think I'll call her Kitsune-chan."

"Pudding, I don't think–"

'_Put me down! Put me down!'_ Kiwi screamed in her mind.

Around her all the Mews froze, including Pudding.

'Oh what now?' she groaned, expecting them to have clicked that Pudding was right. But they had discovered something entirely different.

"Ahg! It's talked! The fox talked!" Ichigo screamed, pointing at Kiwi, whose eyes were widening in shock.

'_You can hear my thoughts?'_ Even as she thought this, Kiwi's guess was confirmed as the Mews gazed at her in awe.

Pudding was the only one with a positive reaction. She lifted Kiwi above her head as if she was about to toss a child and catch them again. "Ah, maybe she is a special Kitsune-chan! Just like we're special na no da!"

Kiwi could not help but smile at this young girl. She was a lot smarter than others would give her credit for. She saw thing others did not.

'_My name is not Kitsune-chan. It's Kiwi.'_

* * *

_**Eva- Sorry Sorry sorry sorry sorry. but not I completly forgot about this fic. It just went out of my mind and then I found chapter 7 so pelase tell me if this chapters ok. I only wrote it today. I promise to try and get back on top of things.**_

**_Cherry-yays! you started writing again?!?!?_**

**_Eva- What do you mean 'again?!?!?'_**

**_Cherry-I mean there was like, a bazillion year gap between chapter 6 and 7! Where did you GO!_**

**_Kiwi - Leave her alone Cherry. She lost the chapters and fogot. It happend on fanfiction all the time. Writters forget their writting._**

**_Cherry-....rIIIIIIIiiiiiigggghhthhhht..........just, warn me and the rest of your fans when you decide to forget it again._**

**_Kiwi - ....bother_**

**_R&R_**


	8. Be Honest Now

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my ickle sister and bata reader, Cherry**

**Key for speachthroughout fic -**

**"Japanese"**

_**"English"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

* * *

_Reminder:_

_"Ahg! It's talked! The fox talked!" Ichigo screamed, pointing at Kiwi, whose eyes were widening in shock._

_'You can hear my thoughts?' Even as she thought this, Kiwi's guess was conformed as the Mews gazed at her in awe._

_Pudding was the only one with a positive reaction. She lifted Kiwi above her head as if she was about to toss a child and catch them again. "Ah, maybe she is a special Kitsune-chan! Just like we're special na no da!"_

_Kiwi could not help but smile at this young girl. She was a lot smarter then others world give her create for. She saw thing others did not._

_'My name is not Kitsune-chan. It's Kiwi.'_

* * *

**_XXXBe Honest NowXXX_**

"Pai, any sign of her?"

Kisshu was beginning to worry. Kiwi had been missing for over an hour now. They had never left her alone for that long; even when she was at school or home, they had her constantly monitored, not that she knew. What was worse was that her DNA was still changing from Deep Blues meeting, according to Pai. He was afraid of what it would do to her, whether it would make her the strongest mew of all or if it would change her more into a fox than human. She needed to be found, _now!_

"Negative," came Pai's reply as he hovered, arms crossed in the air. Together, the three aliens had divided the forest in attempt to find her. They even resorted to sending out some chimera animal to aid their search. But only trees and twigs were to be found.

Clenching his fists, Kisshu cursed. If he knew keeping this girl on a leash and answering her every question would be so frustrating, he would have never told her what she was. "Where the hell is she?" He growled under his breath. Time was running out.

Suddenly, like the sun shining freely as cloud were blow away, hope was restored to them by a child's cry. "_Kisshu! Pai!_ I found them, I found the Mews!" young Taruto's voice called through the thick trees.

Only sparing time to glance at each other, all three of them shot off like bullets to where they suspected the Mews and Kiwi to be.

* * *

'_Noooo! Put me down! Put me down!'_ her demand was an angry yelp again and again. She was too upset to only use her mental voice.

The Purple Mew had taken Kiwi out of little Puddings hands and was now holding her by the scruff of the neck while she thrashed.

"It has to be a trick. Kiwi is meant to be an energy source of some kind or a powerful chimera animal, not a small fox," the oldest mew accused.

'_How rude!'_ Kiwi growled_. 'I was born, not made in a lab! And who are you to say what things are and aren't supposed to be?'_ Her anger bubbled up like molten lava and it would soon be ready to erupt. She didn't care if she looked like a fox, holding her this way and saying she wasn't someone was just plain rude.

The bird mew was next to question her, or rather, her group. She didn't seem comfortable talking to an animal. "How do we know it's not a trap? It could be lying."

None of the mew's trusted her words...or thoughts. Good, that made it easier not to like them and see them the way the aliens did. Bad. Annoyed, angry and scared, Kiwi waved her claws in the air, hoping to catch some flesh so she could be freed. But it was no use, she was just too small.

"Perhaps we should take her back to the café and let Ryou-san look at her," The green one suggested. Lettuce, if Kiwi remembered correctly.

Her words only made Kiwi claw the air more wildly.

"Hmm, never thought I would see the day when you would be mean to an earth animal, Koneko-chan."

Each and every one of them froze as they looked up in the air to find three beings hovering there.

"_Kisshu!"_ both Ichigo and Kiwi cried together. One in annoyance, the other in relief.

'_Pai! Taruto!' _She called to them, yapping happily. They found her.

Kisshu winked down at them. "Hi, Ichigo."

Taruto, however, stared at Kiwi. "What's with the fox?"

'_What do you mean 'what's with the fox'?' _she barked, still struggling for freedom._ 'Why not give the fox a little help?'_

But the aliens seemed oblivious to her cries. Were they...ignoring her? Too interested in the possibility of fighting the Mews to care if she was scared or in pain?

"You can't have her na no da!"

"The games up. We know its Kiwi and we're not giving it up."

Kiwi half snarled at Mint and her use of the word _it_. It hurt her ego.

Before the other two could respond, Pai spoke up. "Is that so?" His voice was cold and calculating as he gazed at the fox. Did he know?

'Pai.' She was beginning to doubt that he would hear her, though she did not know why.

He continued, as if he never heard her whimper his name. "It appears to me that you have no idea who or what Kiwi is. For that creture in your hands can not be her."

Kiwi felt her jaw drop a few feet. How could they not know it was her, this little white fox? She thought Pai knew nearly everything, yet he did not know that she had or even could change, drastically.

"Ha," the smallest mew cried, wearing an expression that made her look like a skilled detective working on a mystery. "so Kiwi is the white chimera animal Pudding saw, na no da."

Her guess made Taruto laugh. "A chimera animal?" he scoffed. "Hardly. We found her. Well, you found her, you just didn't take any notice of her or her potential."

Ichigo and some of the other mews, stood there, shocked and perplexed. They had no idea what this worrier was saying, nor did they understand what they had missed that very first night.

"Now, where is Kiwi?"

Kisshu's question only confused the Mews more. They didn't know what Kiwi was and the aliens had no idea what she had become.

Rolling her eyes at them all, Kiwi grumbled, _'Oh, for Pete's sake, let me explain.'_

With a skilful twist, she managed to free herself from the mew's grip and land on all fours. Before anyone could misinterpret her actions, Kiwi lay down; all attention was suddenly on her.

'_Tokyo Mew Mew,' _she addressed them in a calm and formal mental voice. _'I need one of you to tell the boy's what I am about to tell you. I don't think they can hear me._'

So proud and confident of what was right and wrong, Mint stuck her chin up. "And why would we do that?"

'_Because otherwise you won't hear–,'_

"Who are you talking to?" Taruto question cut across Kiwi's thoughts.

Thank heaven on high that Pai was part genus. "If I am not mistaken, I believe that they are somehow communicating with the fox."

'Arctic_ fox. Tell them!'_ Kiwi begged, desperate for someone to know the truth.

"No," barked Mint at the same time Lettuce muttered, "She's an arctic fox."

The aliens stared at her. The Mews stared at her. Kiwi stared at her. In a short moment, everyone's moods shifted: Taruto gasped in realization; Kisshu looked bewildered; Pai stared at Kiwi with a thoughtful expression; the Mews, in unison, tensed themselves for whatever was coming next ; Kiwi was...worried and she had good reason to be.

"Get her!"

She didn't know who called the order. All she could do was think_, 'Oh bugger,'_ before all eight of them pounced on her from all sides.

* * *

**Kiwi - They do _what?_ I'm going to get squished!**

**Eva - Don't you worry you little head about it Kiwi. This all leads to a happy moment with Robbin.**

**Kiwi - Who?**

**Eva - Nope, my lips are sealed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep reading. I'm reall back in the game now.**

**R&R**


	9. Prince of Theives

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi, Robin, and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my ickle sister and bata reader, Cherry**

**Key for speach throughout out fic -**

**"Japanese"**

_**"English"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

* * *

_Reminder:_

_"Who are you talking to?" Taruto question cut across Kiwi's thoughts._

_Thank heave on high that Pai was part genus. "If I am not mistaken, I believe that they are somehow communicating with the fox."_

_'_Arctic fox. Tell them!'_ Kiwi begged, desperate for some to know the truth._

_"No," barked Mint at the same time Lettuce muttered, "She's an arctic fox."_

_The aliens stared at her. The Mews stared at her. Kiwi stared at her. In a short moment, everyone's moods shifted: Taruto gasped in realization; Kisshu looked bewildered; Pai stared at Kiwi with a thoughtful expression; the Mews, in unison, tensed themselves for whatever was coming next ; Kiwi was...worried and she had good reason to be._

_"Get her!"_

_She didn't know who called the order. All she could do was think, 'Oh bugger,' before all eight of them pounced on her from all sides._

* * *

**_XXXPrince of TheivesXXX_**

This was bad. This was so very bad. They were playing a game of capture the flag, and she was the flag! 'Oh no, no, no!'

Panicked, confused and underneath a lot of grasping hands, Kiwi did her best to dart out of anyone's reach as they came racing towards her. She should have been avoiding the mews and clinging to the palest hand she could find but underneath all the confusion the mews were not the only ones tugging painfully on her fur. One set of hands grabbed her around her waist. Kiwi was thankful that she was freed after they recieved two long scratches across their fingers.

'Stop it!' Your hurting me!' she barked over and over again. No one payed her cries any mind. Still they tried to grab her and still Kiwi dodged and scratched and bit their hands in her attempt to escape. 'Let Me Go!'

Enough was enough. Channelling all her fear and anger into her legs, Kiwi pushed hard against the ground, sprinting underneath Kisshu's legs and diving into the trees.

"Kiwi!"

She didn't listen, only ran as fast as she could. She felt...violated after being grabed like that over and over. Like she was a new shiny toy that every child must have straight away. It was wrong. She was a person and yet they were pulling out handfuls of her fur.

"Kiwi, where are you going?"

She could hear them, all of them, hot on pursuit behind her. 'Away! She screamed in her head, 'away from the test, away from You!' but they could not hear her fear, nor did they know what was happening to her. None of them would help, only test. Tests, tests and more tests!

The more she ran the more she realized just how frustrated she was with them.

_*******__**Flashback**__*******_

"_I have already placed a time table of your training in your room for your sister to see when you are not available." _

_**********_

The aliens were running her life. Telling her when to eat; where to sleep; even when she would see her own sister. They didn't know things about her that she did. She needed to be with her, to protect her from the mews and their weird little flying fluff ball. Cherry had to be watched.

She didn't know where these thought were coming from, but they kept coming, thick and fast.. her mind kept reminding her how everyone was trying to catch her, take her against her will for their own use. Everyone, including Taruto, wanted her only because she was a mew that did not know anything about her powers. It only took her to be turned into a fox to realize that.

Their voices were a little way behind her now, but they would find her...soon. There! Out of pure luck, Kiwi noticed a rather thick root half arching out of the ground, creating a dark little alcove. Not having enough time to find a better spot, Kiwi dived into the darkness. Breath, camm. She had to calm down.

The first to pass her was the familiar whooshing sound of flying beings. Hot on their heels were five, brightly coloured sets of feet.

"Where did Ketsune-chan go na no da?"

"Kiwi?"

As quickly as they came, the voices died away, along with their footsteps. However, Kiwi didn't dare think of anything for the longest of times, afraid that the Mews would hear her and come rushing back. She waited for at least a minute to pass before letting out a sigh, closing her eyes.

What on earth was she doing? She thought hopelessly as she lay on the ground under her root. Only here emenies could hear her cry for help and she had no idea how to change back to a human. She couldn't go home, not like this and most of all, she certainly wouldn't go to the aliens until she was back to normal. They would only run tests. Besides, she needed to be able to talk to them. Kiwi needed to change back, soon.

As Kiwi lay there, feeling unbelievably lost and alone, something bumped against her nose.

"Excuse me?" a rather polite and husky voice asked. Somehow, it was unbelievable familiar

At once, Kiwi's eyes flow open only to find two great and rich rings of gold staring right at her. Alarmed she let out a quick and frightful yelp as she jumped back, banging her head on the root above in her attempt to escape from being close to him.

He also jumped back when he realised that he had startled her. "_Oh_, sorry. Are you alright?"

In answer to his question, her eyes squeezed shut as she try to deal with the sudden headache "Ow."

"Sorry," he muttered again.

Slowly, still fighting the throbbing in her head, Kiwi opened one eye. Before her, crouching on the ground was an elegant red fox with golden eyes full of concern. Even as he kept low to the floor, she could tell he was a little bit larger then she was. His ears were flattened against his skull and his tail curved slightly as it arched a little over his body about him. "Are you alright?" he asked again, crawling bit by bit towards her.

She didn't think that he would be able to read her mind like the mews, so she answered with her voice. "Dandy," she said her tone full of bitterness as she was still hurting, emotionally and physically.

The stranger fox chuckled at her as he sat back on his heels. "Now, I don't even know you and already can see you are a rotten liar."

She opened both her eyes now so she could glare at the fox. "Oh?"

"Well, for one thing; you hit your head, and second; you are lying underneath a root and clearly shouting that you are homeless."

Kiwi scowled. She wasn't homeless, just couldn't go home. There was a difference.

"I'm Robin, by the way," the red fox stated, puffing his chest with pride, making Kiwi snigger a little. She recognized the name from an old English legend about a man that stole from the rich and gave the money to the needy. A great hero that broke the law of the land. She only now realized why his voice was comforting to her, he had a British accent.

"Robin?" She asked, holding back her smile, "As in _Robin Hood?_" The name was so old fashioned and English that she never expected to meet anyone here with that name, let alone a _fox!_

Robin did not scowl or roll his eyes at her little giggles. Instead he chortled with her. "Yep; the Prince of Thieves." Once again, his chest puffed out proudly, clearly showing that he would never be ashamed or change it in any way. "Anyway," he said abruptly, moving away from the subject to the one he was here to discuss, "is this where you are staying for the storm?" he politely inquired.

"Storm? Stepping out of her hiding spot, Kiwi glanced up at the sky. Over head was a dark and menacing, purple cloud that dominated the sky. "Oh no."

Out of the corner of her eye, Robin's ears flicked. She didn't know why this worried her. Did she do or say something a fox normally wouldn't? One thing she had to be careful about was appearances; after all, Kiwi had no idea how he would react if he found that she wasn't really a fox herself.

As her gaze lingered on the omonous approaching storm, he came and sat beside her and after a few seconds of silence, spoke up. "You know... I have a nice dry burrow not far from here...you are welcome to use it until it passes."

Her attention turned to him at the sound of his voice but when he was finished, she could only stare. This stranger was offering a place for her to stay? Why? Were there those crazy kidnapper that lured children away in the fox world too? She wasn't even a proper fox.

Before she was given any real time to respond, Robin hopped to his feet and was walking away. "You better keep up, Alaska," he called over his shoulder, "if you want to keep dry."

All it took was her to have a vision of the Mews or Pai finding her in this state before she was chasing after him.

* * *

**Eva - And there it is. Chapter 9! Chapter 10 is half written (I'll try to upload a chapter every week or there about.) Also, I have drawn pictuers of Kiwi and Cherry. They are going to be uploaded onto the internet and the link to them will be found at the bottom of the next chapter or so.**

**Cherry - I look well cute in her drawings!**

**R&E please and let me know of any mistakes. I don't mind critisum.**


	10. Snap Back To Reality

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my 'ickle sis' and bata reader, Cherry**

**Key for speach throughout fic -**

**"Japanese"**

_**"English"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

* * *

_Reminder:_

_This stranger was offering a place for her to stay? Why? Were there those crazy kidnapper that lured children away in the fox world too? She wasn't even a proper fox. _

_Before she was given any real time to respond, Robin hoped to his feet and was walking away. "You better keep up, Alaska," he called over his shoulder, "if you want to keep dry."_

_All it took was her to have a vision of the Mews or Pai finding her in this state before she was chasing after him._

* * *

**_XXXSnap Back To RealityXXX_**

It was, well, heaven knows how late at night! The sun had long gone to bed and the stars and moon must have started yawning by now. For Kiwi, however, the night had no right to end on her now. Never before could she remember smiling and laughing so much since she had come to Japan. It had almost made her forget the reason why she decided to go with Robin Hood in the first place. Indeed, his borrow was warm and surprisingly spacious. They had talked and talked about nothing at all until the rain passed them by about two hours later. After that, Robin insisted on taking her around the woods under the sunset; introducing her sharper senses to the finer world of the wild. Kiwi had never realized how alive everything was!

But although the evening had been fantastic, she didn't get to end it right. While Robin left her for a short while to check if a burrow they had found was abandoned, Kiwi had turned back into a human. Not Mew Kiwi, just the average-twelve-year-old-Kiwi, cold and a little damp. Afraid that Robin would have seen the white light she emitted during her transformation, she ran. He couldn't see her as a human, espcially since he wouldn't understand.

Now it was almost time for day and time to get back to dull reality. Kiwi felt completely ashamed and devious as she stepped onto her garden. Next time she was a fox, she would have to make it up to him somehow.

"Did you have fun?"

Startled, Kiwi hopped back, eyes darting towards the heavens. There, arms crossed and burning eyes, was Kisshu. He must have been waiting for her to come home.

"Kisshu," she gasped. Why? Why was he here? At once, her happy evening became so distant and her frustration with the alien's rose to the surface. All Kiwi wanted now was to see Cherry and tell her of her adventure. They weren't going to ruin that. She just wanted to be with her sister. Get things back to reality for her. Keep her safe from the world of super heroes and villains. That was the job of the older sister. "What – Why are you her-"

Behind her, a childish yell interrupted her. "Shut up!"

Taruto. It could only be him. Beside him was Pai. Each one of their faces was as livid as the last. All she did was runaway for the night.

"Quite will you!" Kiwi hissed at the child. "Think of the neighbours!"

He only threw back his head and laughed at her, loudly.

"Taruto! ." she hissed again.

It was not good; they couldn't talk here. They needed somewhere where they could all scream at one another.

Reading her anxiety, Pai appeared next to Kiwi and took her arm. His touch was rough ice to her.

"Come," was the one command he muttered to her and to other two. She had no will of her own in this situation as ground beneath her feet became like jelly and the air just as thick. No matter how many times they moved her with their teleporting, it always made her sick and disorientated. When the world around her stopped rippling, she noticed that Pai had taken her to the room they let her sleep in while she stayed on the ship. It was fairly small and plain grey with only a bed and chair inhabiting it.

Without a word, Pai throw her down on the bed and stood over her. Right now, he was a very angry father standing over a tremendously disobedient child. Kiwi quickly scooted to the centre of the bed and tried very hard to meet his steady gaze with her own thunder storm. None of the aliens were kind. They were scientists and she was their lab rat. Kisshu and Taruto now stood on Pai's flanks, looking down on her.

Here it comes. Kisshu started the ball rolling. Growling, he asked her, "Do you have any idea what could have happened last night?"

"What if the Mew's got a hold of you?" Pai injterjected.

"Why the hell," Taruto moaned, "did you runaway from us?"

"The percentage of your escape from both sides-"

"You were hurting me!" The human snapped. "You were all pulling my fur and in case you didn't know, it hurts!"

Her sudden cry silenced the aliens. She continued, using the silence to let it all out. "And you didn't even think of the possibility that I would turn into a fox, did you? What would you have done if I couldn't change back? I have a life to live, family to look after. I can't just suddenly disappear like that again. You three are meant to help me control this. You're meant to know all of the Mew's abilities; you've been fighting them long enough." Stupid E.T. She needed to have all her powers under control so she could protect Cherry and help their planet. How was she going to do that if every time she went for a run she became a little fox? She did enjoy it at the time, but she needed to snap back to reality.

Pai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We understand that you're a little upset, Kiwi."

"A little?" She laughed. "Not even close, Pai. Which brings me on to another matter. What the hell is with the time table you've made for me? I might be a mew and I might be willing to help you save an entire race of beings but I am still a human with a life to live _before_ all of that!"

"The schedule is for your sister to understand when you are and when you are not available." The scientist explained. "You must be ready to fight the Mew's as soon as possible and the chances of that happening with your current routine are only thirty-four point five percent."

Kiwi rolled her eyes. "_Oh for Pete's sake_."

"And with this new routine," Pai continued as if she had not spoken, "you will be ready when the chimera animal is complete."

"Chimera animal?"

"We found some Mew Aqua," Taruto piped up. His eye lit up with excitement and he seemed too proud to stay on the ground. "The new chimera animal we're making will help us retrieve it before the Mew's find it."

"Your job will be to keep the Mew's away while we get it. Distract them. Taruto will be there to help you."

Kiwi bit her lip. It was all well and good that she said she would help, but now that she was actually going to be fighting them...soon...She didn't have long. There were only three weeks left before her family when back to England, and they knew this, too. "How long?" she whispered.

"Two weeks." Pai muttered. "Train for two weeks and on the fourteenth day we will attack."

Two weeks, she could do that. Kiwi knew better then to ask '_what if the mews found it before that time_'. A plan had already been made. They just needed to make sure Kiwi was ready for it. "Fine," she huffed. The battle between them was over, but she had just one more condition. "But let me train my own way, without any more testing," she demanded. If she only had a few weeks left, she was going to spend them her way. She held out her hand towards them, ready to shake on the deal.

The alien's hesitated. They wanted to win this fight but wouldn't they risk Kiwi's cooperation for it. The clock was ticking, time was running out. Pai reached out and took her hand firmly in his. "Fine have it your way."

Kiwi beamed, her shoulders squared and head high. She was going to help them her way and then she could throw her pendant away. Yes, she would miss it all and probably never see Robin again after this, but there were more important things in life than being a super girl.

* * *

Cherry groaned and tossed in her sleep. She was having more and more nightmares lately and it was most likely Kiwis fault. Her older sister stood over her and gently stroaked her cheeck. In the red-heads hand was a screwed up piece of paper. Kiwi's schedule Pai had left. Kiwi took the paper from her and tossed it in the bin. Just as she was about to walk away, something red caught her eyes. It the bin was another sheet of paper covered in red markings. Carefully, Kiwi removed the sheet and held it up in the moonlight. On the page was one large symbol drawn in red pen with the symbol repeated in a smaller form around it, over and over again. Any of the Mew's or aliens that saw this would instantly know its significance. _"Oh, Cherry,"_ Kiwi carelessly whispered. To her, this symbol was too important to make public knowledge. Her 'ickle sis' was beginning to understand the meaning behind the symbol, too.

Tomorrow, she would have to treat her sister, make up for lost time

As Kiwi settled down into her own bed, she found herself wondering what animal Cherry would be if she ever became a Mew.

* * *

**Eva - Here we are. The plot is being made a little clearer. Cherry and Robin will get bigger rolls just as the story ends. We're not quite there yet but the big finish has been planed. See if you can guess.**

**Kiwi - Oh, oh, do I turn into a fox again and decide to stay with Robin? I think some readers think I'm going to get with him. Oh, that would make a happy ending.**

**Eva - *pat's Kiwi on the head* Don't be silly, Kiwi. You still have Cherry to take care of and if the readers read between the lines they can see why you feel that way. As for you and Robin, well you are differant...**

**Kiwi - *frowns* no love life?**

**Eva - *Smiles* Anyway, thanks to all the following for commenting and such:**

**Skittelle's Kiss, schooldaysfan, PersimmonGirl, mysticghostwhisperer, mew mocha, KMSVampires, KariNara, cutenaruko38, chasesgirl2, AidouXYuri, Hallows07. **

**Thankyou very much for your support. Chapter 11, I promise, will be out in the next few days along with pictures of Human Kiwi and Cherry, Mew Kiwi, fox Kiwi and Robin. This is my birhtday gift from me to my readers. Thankyou for your support.**

_**As always, Read and reviwe please and have a nice day.**_


	11. Two of a Kind

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my 'ickle sis' and bata reader, Cherry**

**Key for speach throughout fic -**

**"Japanese"**

_**"English"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

* * *

_Reminder:_

_On the page was one large symbol drawn in red pen with the symbol repeated in a smaller form around it, over and over again. Any of the Mew's or aliens that saw this would instantly know it significance._ "Oh, Cherry," _Kiwi carelessly whispered. To her, this symbol was too important to make public knowledge. Her 'ickle sis' was beginning to understand the meaning behind the symbol, too._

_Tomorrow, she would have to treat her sister, make it up for lost time with her sister. Get things back to reality for her. Keep her safe from the world of super heroes and villains. That was the job of the older sister._

_As Kiwi settled down into her own bed, she found herself wondering what animal Cherry would be if she ever became a Mew._

* * *

**_XXXTwo of a KindXXX_**

"_Really, Kiwi? Can we, can we, can we?"_

Cherry practically hopped from one foot to the other as the siblings walked. As she had promised to herself last night, Kiwi was treating Cherry with warm, homemade doughnuts and spending the whole day with her. She had explained that morning what was going to happen for the next two weeks; that she wouldn't have to follow that stupid schedule and that her Mew training was more flexible now. Cherry even offered to help with the training. In honesty, she just wanted to see her sister as a Mew for the first time.

Kiwi laughed at Cherry's uncontrollable excitement. _"Yes, yes. I said that we would go the cafe, didn't I?"_

The troublesome ten-year-old had already made her desiscion of what to do for lunch. Right now, on a fine autumn morning, the two of them were wrapped up with their hats and gloves and making their way down to Café Mew. They had heard that the sweet shop was all the rage with middle school kids. Cherry had had her eye on it for some time now so when asked where she would like to go; there was no need to think about it.

The red-head licked her lips. _"I wonder what kind of cake I'll have,"_ she mustered to herself.

In the centre of the park, they soon spotted a large pink building that resembled more of a castle then a cafe. At the top, Kiwi noticed a golden cat, watching over the kingdom. She didn't like it. The statue seemed to be glaring at her more than anything else.

"_Come on Ki,"_ Cherry called over her shoulder as she headed for the pink doors. The inside gave off the feeling that everything was made from sugar. Anything and everything was sweet, pink and surrounded by hearts. The entire interior screamed that is had been designed by a girl in kindergarten. It seemed to work for it though. The place was packed with no room for just one more.

As soon as Cherry noticed this, her bottom lip trembled as if she was about to cry. There were no tears, however, that was just to show that she was a little disappointed by the situation. Cherry rarely cried.

Her mind set on cake, she turned to her elder sister. "What do we do, Kiwi?" she asked with sincere disappointment. Kiwi could only give her a one-armed hug.

As the two waited and looked around the cafe, a girl, a little older then Kiwi a approached them. She was wearing a lime green dress with a large, heart-shaped apron on top of its skirt. Here back trainers also had a heart on them. As for the waitress herself, her lime hair was fashioned into two long plats that were fashioned with a neat bow on their ends. Her eyes were jade jewels that hid behind circular glasses. This made her give off the impression that she was an intelligent beauty, but didn't quite know it. The uniform was similar for all of the other four waitresses apart from the change in colour to match their hair. Pink, green, blue, yellow and purple.

The girl smiled at them. "Welcome to Cafe Mew," she sweetly said as she bowed a little to them. "I'm sorry we're a little full right now, but... I think we have a spare table over here." The waitress led them to a small table by the wall that had just come free. A menu was already there, waiting for them. As the white Mew and her 'ickle sis' took a seat, the waitress smile at them. "I'll give you a moment to decide on what you would like." With that, she left. Kiwi watched the girl go, the cogs in her brain slowly turning as she thought of the colours of each girl and how they seemed vaguely familiar.

"_Kiwi."_

It was the colours that got her the most. Each one was bright and vibrant. And the name. Cafe Mew. It could just be a coincidence.

"_Kiwi."_

There was no proof that this was Tokyo Mew Mew's HQ. There was no pink waitress and to be working part time in a cafe and as a super hero. It was absurd.

"Mew mew!" Cherry called and flicked Kiwi's forehead.

She imediately backed up, hand on her head, glaring at Cherry. _"Ow,"_ she moaned, rubbing her head. _"What was that for."_

The answer was simple. _"You weren't listening,"_ she whined_. "I called you twice. Whatever were you thinking of?"_ Cherry asked, tilting her head to one side.

Kiwi could only shrug. _"Nothing really. I was just thinking that you might be right 'bout this place."_

Cherry instantly flattened the menu that was beside her as she leaned forward, excitement lighting up her eyes. _"You mean that here is the secret headquarters of you-know-who?"_

A smile played on Kiwi's lips. Oh how easy it was to make her up-beat.

"_But wait_." Cherry frowned, leaning back in her seat. _"What do you mean you think? Don't you know who they are?"_

"_Ah, Che, I told you. They don't even know I exist and Pai won't tell me a thing about them."_

The conversation ran dry after that. Around them, the happy, simple world of young teenagers bubbled up in squeals about crushes and upcoming games and parties. Soon after, their waitress retuned with a note pad and pen.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked them as polite as possible.

Kiwi nodded and smile at her. "Yes," she began, "I'll have the to-"

"Are you a mew?" Cherry blurted out, hanging on the edge of her seat.

The jade girl's face dropped and her cheek became rather pale. She was going to start dribbleing notices for defence as nearby eyes turned their way, attracted by the sudden outburst.

"CHERRY!" Kiwi was absolutely shocked. To ask such a thing in such a crowded place! The girl still looked rather upset about it. "I'm sorry," Kiwi said to her before giving her sister a quick glare. "We'll just have a one toffee and one strawberry cheesecake."

The girl was still a little flustered but she nodded anyway and quietly...very quickly, walked away of fetch their order. As soon as she was gone and everyone around them then back to their desserts, Kiwi's hand clipped the back of Cherry's head. "Spoon! You can't just ask someone if their a mew!" she hissed. "Even if your hunch was right, she'd want to keep it a secret for a reason."

Pouting, Cherry looked at her then in the direction the girl went.

* * *

In the kitchen, Lettuce trembled as she gripped her notebook tighter and tighter. She was a little worried about going back to the table and giving them their cakes. But the other girl seemed kind enough to ignore the girls question and smooth things over; at least that's what Lettuce hoped. After two minutes of encouragement from Keiichiro, she finally went to do her job.

For a moment, Keiichiro stood behind the small doors, watching her serve the two girls. As soon as she left them, the atmosphere soon brightened as the youngest one stole a piece of strawberry cheesecake. A minute later, Ryou Shirogane entered the kitchen with a sense of urgency.

"Keiichiro," he called, his voice hard and very serious.

Keiichiro regarded him with a worried look. "What's the matter, Ryou?" he asked with all earnest.

"It's R2000. It seems that he has detected something in the cafe; two things to be exact."

"Here?" In the cafe? Keiichiro's eyes flickered towards the cafe, scanning it, thought he knew he would not see anything suspiscious. "You don't think its Kiwi, do you?" he asked.

Ryou sighed, looking around like Keiichiro. "I can't be sure. We don't even know what Kiwi is"

"The girls said that they found an Arctic Fox that the Aliens were eager to keep their hands on."

"But the fox didn't give off the signal. It keeps coming and going."

The two of them watched the cafe with careful eyes, looking for anything that could be a danger. The two girls that had Lettuce worried were just finishing off their cakes and about to leave. As Keiichiro watched them, a thought came to him as he noticed the language they spoke to each other. "You don't think," he slowly began. "You don't think that Kiwi could be one of the _other_ ones?" he asked.

They both knew the possibility. When they first started the project with Ichigo Momomiya and slicing her DNA, other's DNA was sliced as well and not just the other four mew's that were now buzzing around, serving desserts. In the very beginning, both Keiichiro and Ryou knew that the project _could _stretch over to _other_ countries and slice other peoples DNA. And as it was with Tokyo Mew Mew, if there was one mew, there were four others somewhere.

Ryou watched the girls leave. It was true that the signal was similar to that of the other mews. To prove their theory though, they would have to find Kiwi as a mew, not a fox.

"Should we tell the girls?" Keiichiro asked.

"No. We can't tell them until we're sure."

* * *

**Eva - Here we are. Pic's of Kiwi an Cherry Povall are up. Hope you enjoy. you can find the link to the pic's on my profile page.**

**Cherry - I knew it! It is the Tokyo Mew Mew's HQ, isn't it.**

**Kiwi - Nothing gets passed you, does it?**

**Cherry - Hey! Where are we goin now?**

**Kiwi - To train I think. You get to see me use my wepon.**

**Eva - You might have to wait a week for the next chapter, so please sit tight and thankyou for the support**

_Read and Review_


	12. The Mask Removed

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my 'ickle sis' and bata reader, Cherry**

**Key for speach throughout fic -**

**"Japanese"**

_**"English"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

* * *

_Reminder:_

_They both knew the possibility. When they first started the project with Ichigo Momomiya and slicing her DNA, other's DNA was sliced as well and not just the other four mew's that were now buzzing around, serving desserts. In the very beginning, both Keiichiro and Ryou knew that the project could starch over to other countries and slice other peoples DNA. And as it was with Tokyo Mew Mew, if there was one mew, there were four others somewhere._

_Ryou watched the girls leave. It was true that the signal was similar to that of the other mews. To prove their theory thought, they would have to find Kiwi as a mew, not a fox._

_"Should we tell the girls?" Keiichiro asked._

_"No. We can't tell them until we're sure."_

* * *

**_XXXThe Mask RemovedXXX_**

After the two girls had had their cake, they headed out to the woods where Pai sometimes ran his tests for training. But Pai wouldn't be there today, he was too busy looking after the Chimera animal and Kisshu was following up with his hobie; stalking Ichigo. So aside from the woodland creatures, they had the place to themselves. Like the cafe, it was Cherry's choice to come here, to see Mew Kiwi. On the way, Kiwi told her about her training, how fast she could run in her mew form, about her weapon and, best of all, how she turned into a fox last night.

When they reached the clearing, Kiwi wasn't surprised to see Taruto lounging on a branch. No douth that since this would be her first training without them, they wanted to make sure she was keeping her word. Kiwi scowled at him, a little annoyed that she would still have to be watched. Cherry's reaction was much different from Kiwi's. She took hold of her sister's arm and half hid behind her. She hadn't seen the aliens before but she knew about them.

Sighing, Kiwi stepped further in front of Cherry as a way of comforting her. "Taruto." She greeted him stiffly.

He glanced sideways at them. His eyes lingered a little on the girl hiding from him before returning to Kiwi. "Didn't think you were going to show," he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "I was spending some quality time with my sister, if you don't mind. Don't tell me you were going to wait here all day?" she laughed.

His answer was muttered so Kiwi ignored it. It wouldn't harm them if he quietly watched. She clapped her hands together. _"Right then,"_ she said, turning to Cherry, one hand reaching into her pocket and pulling out her pendant. _"Who wants to see a Mew?"_

Instantly, Cherry's hand rose into the air. _"Oh, oh, me, me, me!"_

Kiwi laughed and stepped back a little. She gently kissed the warm lump of metal then held it to her neck as she called to the heavens, "MEW MEW KIWI METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Like so many times before, she felt her very core become warm by the touch of her inner mew as it carefully surrounded her by heavenly light. The heat within her grew stronger, filling her entire body until it seemed her old self had disappeared, leaving behind only her true soul.

Outside her little bubble of magic, she heard Cherry gasp. The feeling within and around her could have lasted for an eternity, but in reality, only seconds had passed before Kiwi's feet tapped the ground, her ears twitched as Cherry regarded her new form.

"Wow," Cherry breathed. Kiwi smiled, flicking her bushy tail.

The only one who wasn't pleased was Taruto. With one, small swing, he jumped off the branch and hovered in the air just a little above them. "Oi, Kiwi," he moaned, rolling his eyes, "we don't have time for you to stand around admiring yourself. You still have to work out what happened yesterday. We can't have you turning into a fox again in the middle of a fight."

Unimpressed, Kiwi scowled at the child. "Why on earth do you think I'm here?" She demanded. "And I thought we had agreed that you would let me do this my way." When Taruto had nothing to say in reply, she turned to Cherry, whose lip was quivering.

"_Fight?"_ she whimpered.

Kiwi shot Taruto a dark look that basically said 'well done', then turned back to her sister. "_Che, I can't be a mew and not know how to control it. He's right. The mews were made to fight, so I need to know how if I want to be of any help."_

As soon as everyone was satisfied with how things were going to happen for the next two weeks, the training began. It wasn't like when Pai would hook her up to machines and test how fast and well she could do things all day, all the while taking notes. Instead, Kiwi decided that there would be two types of training for her from now on. The first type would help her practice her fighting skills against chimera animal that Taruto would provide. Each opponent was different, forcing her to try out ways to use her mew powers. Depending on the intensity of the fight, she would do this training once or twice a day. As for the second type, Kiwi would spend some time trying to find the trigger for changing into a fox. If possible, she wanted to use her fox self more often. She thought it would become an advantage if she could master it. Another thing that changed with her training was that Cherry now watched and shouted words of encouragement every time she was about to fall. In what seemed like no time at all, six days had gone by and the white mew was still no closer to becoming a fox.

"_Come on, Kiwi!"_ Cherry called with her hand cupped over her mouth. _"Get your head out the gutter!"_

That was easier said than done. How on earth do you fight a vine?

Taruto smirked from his high ground as Kiwi gasped for breath, wiping away dirt from her cheek. Between them a mutated plant twisted and coiled, satisfied from its last attack and waiting for Kiwi to make her move. She had to win. She had to. Unconsciously, her grip tightened on her obedient, silver hoop that was fashioned with a white ribbon that wrapped around it. This was her weapon. Her 'Kiwi Hoop'. It looked just like a fancy hula-hoop, but Kiwi would never think about putting around her.

The plant before her gargled and dived towards her feet. Kiwi jumped out of the way, landing neatly on a branch.

Taruto laughed at her, throwing his arm out, ordering the plant to attack again. "Come on. You can't jump around all day." He was enjoying this training far too much.

Just as Kiwi was about to throw out her own arm to attack, Cherry interrupted her focus. "Hey, Mew Kiwi? I'm just going to find a toilet, okay?"

Kiwi huffed in response. She did love her sister, but there was no need to distract her at a critical point. With a flick of her wrist, Kiwi gently tossed her hoop up then threw her hand in its centre so it could spin around her wrist. "Alright, Taruto," she called over the _whoosh_ing sound to her side as her hoop cut threw the air at a growing speed. "You wanna show? I'll give you a show." In one shift move Kiwi brought the spinning circle over her head and neatly passed it onto her other wrist as she called the Magic words. "RIBBON KIWI SPHERE!"

* * *

"Girls!"

Each member of Tokyo Mew Mew raised their heads from their closing routine of the cafe as Ryou burst into the room. What was to come next was predictable.

"It's Kiwi!" Their boss exclaimed. "And a chimera animal! Hurry, Tokyo Mew Mew!" And pray that you catch her this time.

* * *

Kiwi brought both her hands and the hoop, whirling on her wrist, in front of her, then, with precise skill, grasped it from the top and bottom from the inside of the circle. From the centre of her hoop, as strange blob, much like bubble mixture defining gravity, grew until it nearly filled the circle. When ready, it shot towards the plant like a bullet. It wrapped around the top third of the plant, resembling a needy bubble. What happened after that was exactly the reason why Kiwi would never ever use her hoop as a toy. The bubble she had created began to slowly crush the plaint. In response, the vine trembled and thrashed, trying to break free, only finding that the bubble popped after it fell to the ground.

Kiwi beamed, but Taruto huffed, "Not good enough."

"What?" Kiwi was shocked. As far as weapons went, she thought hers was a pretty good one.

But Taruto was shaking his head. "It's not dead. Apart from one, the Mew's can kill a chimera animal on their own. But your bubble pops after it loses consciousness. It's not good enough."

Behind her, a playful, child-like voice spoke. "That's a little harsh, Turo-turo, na no da."

Having no idea who spoke, Kiwi turned and then regretted it instantly. Standing below then, all high and mighty, was Tokyo Mew Mew. And they were looking right at her with eyes full of disbelieve and, oddly, betrayal.

The bird mew, Mint was the first to whisper in astonishment as they looked up at this white girl with a fox tail and ears and, more importantly, a mew pendent hanging from her choaker. "Impossible," she muttered.

Mew Ichigo was the second to speak. "Who are you?" she asked her voice full of awe.

They all have seemed to forget Taruto's presents but the five sets of wide eyes made Kiwi uncomfortable. She didn't like being gawked at. Searching comfort and security, she quickly jumped off the branch and rushed to get as close to Taruto as she could, which lead to her standing a little behind from where he hovered.

He, himself was giving a dark aura about him as he sneered at the Mews as he told them "This is my friend, Mew Kiwi."

His words sent an electric shock towards the girls. Their eyes darted from him to her to him.

Lettuce's mouth opened and closed as she tried to push to words out. "...Mew...Kiwi..."

Mew Pudding just stared at her. Her eyes were the hardest to avoid. They made Kiwi feel that, somehow, she should be ashamed to be with Taruto.

"No way..." Ichigo muttered.

Mew Mint tried to find an explanation for it all. "But..." she stammered. "But there are only five Mews."

Kiwi's tail swished and curled around her as she stepped backwards. "Apparently not," She muttered, her eyes cast down. She didn't feel brave or angry, the way she wanted to feel. Instead, Tokyo Mew Mew's gathered shock had shaken her. She knew they would be upset, but not this upset.

The oldest mew, Zakuro, sighed "I see. So you are the energy source we have been looking for and the Aliens have been hiding."

Mint looked up at her, trying to understand. "Zakuro-sama?"

The Mew continued as if Mint had not said a word. "We have no choice then but to see you as an enemy." She raised her arm and brought it across her chest and, for the first time, Kiwi noticed that she was holding a cross.

See you as an enemy. Yes, that's what she needed to do. If Kiwi was ever going to help those poor people in that wasteland, she would have to see her own kind, the ones that were preventing their rescue, as enemies. She held her chin high and grasped a firm grip on her hoop. Being enemies meant that she would have to fight them.

"Oh no, you don't!" Taruto yelled as he dived and grabbed Kiwi by the arm. "You'll have to fight later when she has finished her training."

Kiwi tried to pull herself free. "Taruto!" she cried. She couldn't leave. What about Cherry?

But before any words of protest could be yelled, Taruto teleported them away.

* * *

Ichigo ran toward them, her hand outstretched. "Wait!" She cried, but it was too late. The girl and Taruto were gone. Not a girl...a Mew...like them.

Over the leaves came another cry. It was voice not one the mews were familiar with. "_Kiwi? Kiwi? Kiwi, where did you go? Marco?" _It was definately a girl.

The mew's looked at each other. Another one? But when she entered from the trees, stumbeling a little as her top was caught on a low branch; they saw that she was just a girl. A girl with red hair and a face that still had the round shape of a child. She stood there for a moment, brushing herself, only sparing the Mews a quick glance before concentrating on her hands. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she said with her head down. "But have any of you seen my sister?" It was only now that the girl straightened up and looked at who she was speaking to. Lettuce remembered her as the girl that asked if she was a Mew and right now, that girl had frozen.

* * *

**Eva - Ah, cliff hangers. I'm sorry but with each chapter planned out, it's unavoidable. Chapter 13 will be up next week.**

**Cherry - *in a sing song voice* I know what happens!!!**

**Eva - Only because you took my story plan**

**Cherry - Well, i knew what was gonna happen anyway. it's a sister thing ;)**

**Eva - Your not a super hero Cherry. You're just a girl. Ha**

**Cherry - But i hav a name like a fruit, and that's just as good! Super Cherry AWAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!**

**Read and Reviwe**


	13. The Pickle and Date

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my 'ickle sis' and bata reader, Cherry**

**Key for speach throughout fic -**

**"Japanese"**

_**"English"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

* * *

_Reminder:_

_Ichigo ran toward them, her hand outstretched. "Wait!" She cried, but it was too late. The girl and Taruto were gone. Not a girl...a Mew...like them._

_Over the leaves came another cry. It was voice not one the mews were familiar with. "_Kiwi? Kiwi? Kiwi, where did you go? Marco?" _It was definately a girl._

_The mew's looked at each other. Another one? But when she entered from the trees, stumbeling a little as her top was caught on a low branch; they saw that she was just a girl. A girl with red hair and a face that still had the round shape of a child. She stood there for a moment, brushing herself, only sparing the Mews a quick glance before concentrating on her hands. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she said with her head down. "But have any of you seen my sister?" It was only now that the girl straightened up and looked at who she was speaking to. Lettuce remembered her as the girl that asked if she was a Mew and right now, that girl had frozen._

* * *

**_XXXThe Pickle and DateXXX_**

With fists resting on her lap, Cherry lifted her head high, trying to make the tears fall back behind her eyes. Silence hung in the air like the guillotine suspended over her trust in Kiwi. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't! She had known her since birth. They knew each other like twins. There was no way...

Almost hesitantly, a warm hand slowly covered her fist, squeezing it. Cherry immediately snatched her hand way without taking her eyes off the ceiling, which was white with pink around the edges. Obviously.

She had been right all along. Cafe Mew was Tokyo Mew Mew's hideout and whenever they weren't fighting or going to school, they worked here as waitresses. Only moments ago, Cherry was standing in the woods with the hybrids. Now, she, five waitresses, a chef and the owner of this place, were sitting around a table, waiting for Cherry to say something, anything, after they had told her what they claimed was true about her beloved sister.

Kiwi was helping to destroy the world.

She was going to crush thousands...including her.

Cherry's core shuddered at the thought. "No." It was only a whisper. That was all she could manage without breaking down.

"I'm so sorry," Ichigo muttered. Her chocolate eyes were dark with grief. Why would she be sad? She was one of many that were going to hurt Kiwi, not help her.

_'No, no',_ "NO!" Cherry screamed from the depth of her lungs, jumping to her feet. Her mind was over crowded by that one word; she had to yell it out. _'No, no, no, no!'_

The bitter tears were now freely flowing as she felt the next scream build up. "Kiwi wouldn't! Kiwi wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was the right thing to do, you hear? She's a good person, she likes helping people..." she cried. Towards the end of her words, she changed from a raging tornado to a tearful child that did not understand.

But Cherry knew that her sister would be coming back. She knew that no matter how nice they appeared, they were still aliens and she knew, she knew that Tokyo Mew Mew were telling the truth. She knew as well that Kiwi had gone to the dark side but would, most defiantly, come back.

The loyal child shook her head. "She's been tricked," she pleaded. "There's no other way to explain it. They're lying to her!"

Ryou sighed and closed his eyes before giving the hysterical child and steady gaze. "If you truly believe that," he told her, "then convince your sister of the truth."

All Cherry could do was nod and grind her teeth together. Kiwi's mind would be set on helping them and it was very hard for her to see someone's bad side. Never the less, she had to try.

The next day, they were in the woods again. Tokyo Mew Mew had agreed not to interrupt them this time and give Cherry a chance to talk to the White Mew. That was easier said than done.

The night before, Kiwi had been so worried about Cherry; she ended up wandering around the woods and became lost until Kisshu brought her home. When Cherry finally came home from Cafe Mew, Kiwi wouldn't stop squeezing and apologizing to her. In the morning she was no better.

Cherry sat on the stump of a fallen tree, watching her sister squeeze her eyes shut and doing her best to turn into a fox. Excitement was the key so she was trying her hardest to think of things that excited her. Taruto was also watching lazily from a branch, but it was Cherry he was focused on, not the Mew. As the two girls entered the clearing, he had caught Cherry in the middle of a sentence as she tried to convince Kiwi not to train. He had been watching her even since. To the eleven year old, it seemed impossible now to find a time that day when she could talk to her sister alone. Perhaps it was best to wait for tonight, away from watching eyes.

"Ah!" Kiwi squealed. Cherry looked up at her, just in time to see light, that was now engulfing her, become dim, revealing a small arctic fox. It's, no, _her_ tail swished from side to side, up and down, round and round. Happiness poured out from her being. The fox jumped, skipped, twirled and did any other movements she could think of, that showed her pure joy at her accomplishment.

Cherry quickly stood and began to clap rapidly. As she did, the Kiwi-fox bounded towards her and leaped. Opening her arms just in time, Cherry caught her sister, stumbling backwards a little.

"_Kiwi,"_ She cried, surprised to find her a little heavier then she thought she would be. Kiwi wasn't listening, she was too happy.

* * *

Kiwi leaned forward and licked her sister's cheek. She couldn't believe, she was a fox again just because she thought about Christmas. She felt her tail flick, her paws flex. She was a fox and that meant she could see Robin.

Cherry, of course, had to try and ruin this moment. She was a sister after all. "_But Kiwi? Can you turn back?_" she asked a new worry in her eyes. Since last night, Kiwi had noticed that Cherry wasn't quite herself. More panicked and concerned about something. She was trying to say it before they got to the clearing but stopped when she saw Taruto.

Kiwi nodded her little fox head and closed her eyes, willing to be human again. Minutes passed. Cherry sighed and sat down. Taruto appeared to be asleep.

An hour dragged by. Kiwi pawed the ground, mentally growling. She had forgotten how long it took her to do it last time.

Two hours. A bush quivered but it was just an animal of some kind watching them.

Ten more minutes. Kiwi was lying on her back, looking up at the gray sky. She had a feeling it was going to rain soon, just like that day. _'I wonder what he's doing right now?' _Kiwi thought rather glumly. Was he thinking about her? Of course not. They had only met that once and that was over a week ago. Sighing, Kiwi rolled over, not noticing her name being called. She sat up and looked down at her....paws...

She blinked, flexed her tendons then blinked again. Only a second ago she was a fox, so... when did her hands come back? She'd become human without noticing. Again, Kiwi was jumping and yelling her joy to the sky, just like when she was a fox.

However, she did not class this as mastering the ability to change until she was able to do so at will at least five times in a row. When it was sun set when Kiwi began to stretch and thank Taruto for watching over her, just in case. Cherry looked up from her book that she had brought with her.

"_Finally,"_ she exclaimed, rolling onto her knees and then her feet. "_Can we go home now?"_

Tapping her feet on the ground, Kiwi nodded. "_I'm done for today, but... I want to go and find Robin..."_ her voice trailed off with a hint of guilt. He was the reason she wanted to learn how to become a fox again. So she could apologize and, hopefully, spend one more day of pure freedom before leaving...but Cherry was upset and needed to talk.

"_Go."_

Kiwi looked up at her sister, a little surprised. She had her face turned away from her, lips pouting and arms crossed. They both knew that Kiwi was going to go in the night anyway. They would talk tomorrow. She smiled at her 'Ickle Sis' and didn't wait to be told twice.

* * *

Soft, large and mysterious yellow, the moon hung low in the sky. Although the night was still an infant, owls and badgers were already darting about, unseen and unheard. The wind gently blew against the light drizzle that had begun falling on the forest, greeting the world with a cold breath. Nearby, crickets clicked their crickety melodies beneath the safety of a bush. Against the soft rustle of bristles trudged under paws, each sound was a symphony. The night wanted her here.

She hopped from a protruding root to the ground. This place was unfamiliar, but Kiwi was sure that somewhere around here was Robins burrow. She had wandered for a good half an hour now, looking for a hole in the ground. It had to be near.

Suddenly, a bush to her right, out of her line of view, quivered violently. Kiwi squeaked and leapt back. Her ears twisted forward and her tail became arched like her back. It was instinct to hold this position. The leaves continued to shake. Kiwi stepped back. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the bush froze. She didn't relax until the leaves parted to make way for a creature. At first all Kiwi could notice was what it held in its jaws. A caramel rabbit, limp and lifeless with crimson blood staining its fur. What held the poor thing was a golden eyed fox.

"Robin?" Kiwi asked the fox, unsure. He was the only fox she had seen. For all she knew, they could all look alike.

The fox placed its prize at its feet and sat just behind it protectively. It looked at her. "Alaska," he greeted coolly.

Kiwi's heart thumped. Heaven knows why that was the name he had given her, but it was how he knew her. "It is you!" she cried, jumped out of her tense pose.

Robin stared at her, emotion absent from his face. Then, without a word, he picked up his dinner and turned away to leave.

This took Kiwi by surprise. She had not spent all day turning into a fox just to have him walk away like that. "Hey, hey, hey," she half begged as she rushed in front of him and skidding a little as she turned to face him. "Look, I'm sorry about last time. I...I had my sister...to think about and...it was getting late," she muttered pathetically.

A long time seemed to pass before Kiwi saw anything besides their feet. Robin put his rabbit down again. Before she knew it his neck was against hers, almost as if it was his version of hugging her.

"Just tell me goodbye next time," he whispered in her shoulder. Kiwi felt his breath tickle her skin, but before she could get quite use to his 'hug', Robin stepped back. His eyes were now bright as sunshine and his smile just as brilliant. "Speaking of next time," he said lightly, "meet me in the clearing tomorrow at noon." With a swift movement and experience, Robin buried his head under the corpse and slid it onto his back. "You better not be late, Alaska, or I'll have to come and find you," he threatened playfully before disappearing into the bushes.

"Ah, wait!" but it was no use, he was gone. Geez, he could at least say which clearing. For all she knew there could have been hundreds here. Shaking her head, Kiwi headed home, not knowing how twisted the next few days would be.

* * *

**Cherry – for starters, my dear sister here is keeping me from watching a Disney in bed in my room -_- unimpressed. Tarzan if u must know. If u didn't need to know, who cares? I've told u anyway :P**

**Eva – Go then. No one if forcing you to bata read. I just thought you would like to help me.**

**Kiwi – Ha, you got fired.**

**Cherry – Ha. Ur still a retard who cant spell XD**

**Eva - *crys***

**Cherry – secondly (which i wud have said earlier if i wasn't so rudely interrupted D:) I wanna be an elephant :D**

**Kiwi - ...Anyway, since Eva is still crying, I'll takeover. Thanks to all those how have commented and favoured this story. Next chap Is all about me and Robin I believe. It's called Dead End. Enjoy the rest of the week in suspense.**


	14. Playfull End

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my 'ickle sis' and bata reader, Cherry**

**Key for speach throughout fic -**

**"Japanese"**

_**"English"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

* * *

_Reminder:_

_"Just tell me goodbye next time," he whispered in her shoulder. Kiwi felt his breath tickle her skin, but before she could get quite use to his 'hug', Robin stepped back. His eyes were now bright as sunshine and his smile just as brilliant. "Speaking of next time," he said lightly, "meet me in the clearing tomorrow at noon." With a swift movement and experience, Robin buried his head under the corpse and slid it onto his back. "You better not be late, Alaska, or I'll have to come and find you," he threatened playfully before disappearing into the bushes._

_"Ah, wait!" but it was no use, he was gone. Geez, he could at least say which clearing. For all she knew there could have been hundreds here. Shaking her head, Kiwi headed home, not knowing how twisted the next few days would be._

* * *

**_XXXPlayfull EndXXX_**

Urgent and persistent, the buzz of the alarm shouted at Kiwi through her thick dreams. She groaned at the sound as her hand wandered out from under the warmth of the quilt, flopping around to find the 'snooze' button. The noise continued to yell from a distance, reminding Kiwi that she had moved her alarm last night so she would have to get up and not go back to sleep. Even with this knowledge, her hand became limp. "_Che,_" her muffled groan came from between the folds of her pillow. "_Get the alarm._"

From the other side of the room, she heard soft movements and a moaned reply. "_You get it_."

Both of them waited for the other to move. The alarm continued to yell thought the silence until Kiwi sighed and roughly pushed herself off her bed and onto her two feet. With one push of a button, she made the room peaceful once more. It was not just here, either. Through the crack in the curtains, Kiwi could see the sun shine on this blissful day. The birds had a symphony for this morning. It was going to be a good day.

Eager to get it started, she turned to her wardrobe and pulled out her gray school uniform. She planned to attend the morning classes then leave, complaining of a head ache, and meet Robin. She hastily pulled off her night gown and stepped into her skirt, pulling it into place. Next was the top.

Meanwhile, while Kiwi readied herself for the day, Cherry was slowly waking up and rising out of her pit. For a short time, she watched her sister putter around the room, finding the brush for her hair, packing her bag and so on. As she watched, she felt that there would be no better time. "_Kiwi...?" _She asked timidly.

Without looking up at her, Kiwi answered, "_Hmm?"_

Cherry fidgeted, prolonging for so long, Kiwi finally looked at her sister as she tried to find the words. "_We need to talk. You see... well..." _This was going to be harder then she thought.

Kiwi waited.

_"The aliens are lying to you_," Cherry blurted out. That was a mistake, but it was too late to correct it or ignore; might as well carry on. "_They're evil, Kiwi. They're trying to destroy the planet and their using you to do it!"_

The older sister is born to protect the younger, but when the younger tries to protect her, she only brushes her aside. Kiwi sighed and turned away. "_What on earth did you dream about last night?" _Kiwi huffed.

_"What I mean is that whatever they are telling you to get you to help them isn't true!" _Cherry barked.

But Kiwi's heart was set. She growled back at her sister. "_No one would make up footage of an entire planet falling to in despair, Cherry_."

_"Well they did! Listen, Tokyo Mew Mew said –,"_

"_Tokyo Mew Mew? Is that what happened the other day?"_

_"They're heroes, Kiwi," _Cherry hissed.

_"Say's them!" _Kiwi yelled back.

She was having none of it. Already the white mew had reached down and clenched her bag in her fist.

Cherry wasn't going to give up. "_They've saved lives that your friends put in danger_!"

Kiwi was already marching to the door, Cherry hot on her heels. With her hand gripping the wood, she yelled at her 'ickle sis' once more. "_If you were dying, I'd gladly risk a thousand lives to get you healed!" _With that, she slammed the door shut and rushed down the stairs. Before either of her parents to call in for a 'chat', the front door banged as she left.

She knew storming out on her sister wasn't the right move but this afternoon was going to be too good for her to ruin it by being in a bad mood. On top of that, it would take far too long for her to convince Cherry that was she was doing, she believed was right. Her faith had always been placed in Tokyo Mew Mew. Admiring them from the T.V. and longing for a tail of her own. Kiwi, on the other hand, had placed her trust in the aliens, feeling that they needed her help to gain the very right to live that the Mews tried to deny them. But maybe they didn't know the whole truth. Perhaps the Mews only fought then because they saw them as a threat and not a dying nation. If only she could talk to them, find out why a war between them was raging and maybe fix the problem. If people just listen to each other...

Kiwi kicked a pebble in her path. "_Nobody listens," _she muttered.

The rest of the morning, she was in a foul mood but slowly improving, as noon clocked closer. Cherry's worries about the aliens were pushed in to the deep corners of her mind. She would bring them up tonight in, hopefully, a calm discussion. But here and now, each minute her eyes darted to check the time and wonder how she was going to make her escape. She could play sick. She could wait till lunch, which started at twelve, and just walk out, but by the time she got there, she feared it would be too late.

Half eleven came, she still had no plan. There was nothing for it. Slowly, Kiwi raised her hand. At the moment, they were meant to be doing individual work; the teacher came over to her desk to see what the problem was. Luck had it that he was a gentle and understanding man. "Sensei," she said in a hush whisper. "I have to go _change_."

He looked down at her puzzled. "Change?" he asked, not quite understanding her excuse.

Kiwi nodded sheepishly and squeezed her legs together. "It's _really _heavy this month..."

Her teacher continued to look at her questioningly for another second, taking the desperate look on her face before his cheeks turned slightly pink. He nodded vigorously, "Oh, erm, yes, go, go."

Kiwi smiled and thanked him as she grabbed her bag and quickly walked out the room. When she was alone in the corridor, she ran as fast as she could to get out of the grounds. Alright, first get to somewhere quite then transform. There! In the big bush. She dived in and quickly closed her eyes, think of only being a fox again. It was not long before a warm glow surrounded hear heart and body. Done.

In a flash, the white fox darted alongside the bush towards the woods, trying to keep out of sight. At the moment, she found her mind divided. One side was eager to see Robin while the other worried over her sister. She was disappearing again, and if Cherry found out she would wonder if she had gone to see the aliens.

She shook her head. No, she would talk to Cherry later, which was already decided. Now she looked at the preset and the very, very near future.

It wasn't long before Kiwi entered the clearing. For the time being, it was empty. She must have been early.

She took a deep breath to keep herself steady before she called out his name. "Robin? Are you here? Hello?" she called to the emptiness.

Nothing.

She tried again. "Robin? It's me, Kiwi."

There was still not reply. Kiwi could only hope that see was early. Her body slumped onto the grass.

"What? It's that it? Are you not going to start a hunt or something?"

Kiwi spun round to the direction of the voice. "Robin!" she chirped, spotting him lying down under tree, watching her.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Smiling, she walked over to him. "Have you been watching me this whole time?" she playfully accused, for that's was what his carefree pose suggested.

When she reached him, Robin sat up. "Yep. You looked pretty disappointed when I didn't answer you." before she could retaliate, Robin elegantly turned on a hop, ready to lead the way. He looked at her expectantly over his shoulder. "I take it that you have not had lunch yet?"

Kiwi shook her head.

"Excellent." Without explaining further, Robin trotted off with Kiwi hot on his heels.

She asked him where they were going. His reply was very simply. To enjoy some cake. This only make Kiwi blink. She didn't know foxes could eat cake or it was just a metaphor of some kind. Nevertheless, she continued to follow him. After sometime walking thought some uncharted trees, they emerged at the edge of a large park. Because it was the middle of the day, it was not too crowded.

"Come on," Robin whispered. He kept his head down and quickly scouted around the edge of the park, made a loop towards his goal, where ever that was. Kiwi copied him, doing her best to keep her posture like him. When she caught up to him, he was posed as if ready to make a run through the open ground. Kiwi noticed his eyes were locked on a large pink building on top of a hill. Had it always been that big?

Her paws patted the ground nervously. "Robin", she hissed urgently, but he was already off, aiming for a bush by the door to Cafe Mew.

Her stomach turned. Kiwi couldn't see how she was going to get out of this unscratched but... she trusted Robin. With her life, apparently. In a few seconds, she was by his side again.

Robin smiled and put his paw on hers. "Relax Alaska. There are no two legs in the building today. It's perfectly safe. Just follow my lead and I promise," His put his other paw on my nose and gently pushed it down so I was look at him and not up at the building. "I promise," he said again, looking into my eyes with pure honesty, "I will bring you back out again."

His promise was made with all belief that he could. Robin showed her how to jump up to the open window and climb into the cafe. Before she knew it, they were in.

From the inside, the place looked closed for the day. All the chairs were upside-down on the tables, the lights were off and in the corner of the room was a lonely broom.

"This way," Robin said loudly, as if they were the only ones there. He took her under the swinging doors that lead to the kitchen. Kiwi stayed close to the exit as he hopped onto the counter top in the centre of the room and out of sight. A moment later his head appeared again and beckoned her up.

'_We're going to get caught'_, she thought as she climbed up to him.

He sat there, waiting for her. What lay behind him, made Kiwi's eyes pop. There were mountains of cakes and ingredients. There were some containers and trays full of mixed ingredients. Chocolate, cherries and strawberries! Sugar, cookie dough and icing! The very sight made her mouth water, but this wasn't right. No one would leave all things out for the taking unless they were planning to come back to it.

Robin took little notice of the panic in her eyes. Instead he pushed a small strawberry cheesecake towards her. "Eat," he ordered.

Kiwi tried to protest, "But-"

The minute her mouth opened, Robin made a dive for a strawberry. Making his mouth soft, he picked it up and jumped over the cake to get close to Kiwi. With her mouth still open, Robin tapped his nose to hers, the strawberry between their lips. Kiwi kept her eyes on Robin, her small heart pounding. The berry's sweetness tickled her tongue as its tip rested in her mouth. Robin slowly let go of his half of the berry and leaned back. With his paw, he carefully pushed the rest of it into her mouth, not removing it until she swallowed the juicy fruit.

Kiwi felt her stomach knot again. Not of worry this time. This was something new to her. Her chest was suddenly very tight around her heart, giving it no room to beat, no room to breathe.

Robin smiled, as if he had had just given her the strawberry, not fed it to her. "There, that wasn't so hard." He pushed the rest of the cake towards her. "Eat," he said again.

As soon as she bowed her head to eat, he turned his back on her to fetch a treat of his own. All the while Kiwi ate her cake (which was the best cheese cake she had ever had) her eye kept darting to Robin, who was watching her but looked down when he was caught watching. Her eyes also failed to meet his eyes when he caught her. So there they were. Eating cake and watching each other and catching each other watching the other. When they were both finished, Robin seemed to be in a very playful mood. He wanted to show Kiwi that food like this wasn't to be eaten on a plate. He tried to open the containers of mixer and cherries while Kiwi worked on the packets of sugar and chocolate. Having no thumbs, the only way they could succeed was by make a mess. The table and floor was soon covered in scattered ingredients and splatters of mixture. Kiwi rolled around, laughing till her sides hurt after Robin had accidently made the flour bag pop. He was as white as her now.

A mischievous grin played on his lips. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" he crowed darkly.

Kiwi rolled back onto her legs so she could catch a glimpse of him without giggling. She succeeded, for about two seconds before another fit tickled its way thought her chest.

Robin wouldn't stand for that. He grabbed a small bowl full of chocolate cake mixture. As soon as Kiwi grasped his plan, she was on her feet and on the run. "No," she squealed between her giggles.

She jumped down onto the ground, hoping to lose him or have him drop his weapon. But the high counter gave him the advantage. With precise aim, he dropped the bowl next to Kiwi, causing all the sweet goo to splatter everywhere and cover her, head to toe. Both of them laughed.

The goo, flattening her fur was cold against her skin. Baking was always good fun, but playing with food was better.

Robin hopped down onto the ground, still chuckling as Kiwi tried to lick herself clean. "Here, let me help," he offered. He sat beside her and began to lick the chocolate off her cheek.

Surely he could feel how warm it was. And did he feel the sparks where his tongue brushed against her. Surely he could.

Outside their own world of confusing and new emotions, the cafe door clicked open as it was unlocked.

"Every time we fight them, those chimera animal just get stranger and stranger, na no da,"

Both foxes froze. Kiwi knew that voice. Mew Pudding. But what was she doing here when the cafe was supposed to be closed? _'Oh no'_. There were other voices too.

Robin kept his muzzle close to her face. "Time to go?" He asked.

Kiwi nodded and together they quickly crept towards the kitchen window. Robin jumped out first, he knew how to quickly open the window but Kiwi didn't feel that it was fast enough. Each second the footsteps came closer. In the other room chairs clattered as they were put on the ground.

The white mew prayed for Robin to hurry, but the lock was stiff. Finally with a great heave, the window opened. The force in which he used to open it was so great, Robin fell through the open window and outside.

Alright, Kiwi's turn. She curled up, ready to jump. One, two, Three! Kiwi leapt, as soon as she did, darkness surrounded her. In mid-jump, her head collided with it; make a loud and painful _clang!_ Coiling back, she looked around her waiting for her eyes to adjust.

"Got her!"

"Well done Ryou. I wonder what she was doing in the kitchen in the first place?"

It wasn't completely dark. Kiwi could she her reflection surrounded her. She was trapped. Trapped under a bowl. She was too slow.

"Wasn't there another one?"

"It escaped through the window."

Robin. Robin was gone, but she was still here. She should have never come. _'Robin, you broke your promise'._

* * *

**Eva - I'm sorry about the wait, again. My excuse: collage. As always, thank you for reading and thanks to:**

**Tayki, Koroki-san, XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX, Moka-girl, Hellfire Kitsune Zero, Lozzien, PersimmonGirl, KMSVampires, mysticghostwhisperer, mew mocha, Hallows07, Skittelle's Kiss, chasesgirl2, schooldaysfan, TaraneePheonix, KariNara, cutenaruko38 and AidouXYuri and many others for your support.**

**The next chapter I'm not making any promises to when you will see it but I can tell you that there are only going to be five more chapters before the words 'The End'.**

**I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this Fanfic, taken place three years at the end of Tokyo Mew Mew. I wouldn't say much now only that it will introduce three more characters: Apple, Rhubarb and Pepper. Let me know if you think it's a good idea or a waste of my time.**

**R&R**


	15. Truth Be Told

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my 'ickle sis' and bata reader, Cherry**

**Key for speach throughout fic -**

**"Japanese"**

_**"English"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

* * *

_Reminder:_

_"Got her!"_

_"Well done Ryou. I wonder what she was doing in the kitchen in the first place?"_

_It wasn't completely dark. Kiwi could she her reflection surrounded her. She was trapped. Trapped under a bowl. She was too slow._

_"Wasn't there another one?"_

_"It escaped through the window."_

_Robin. Robin was gone, but she was still here. She should have never come. _'Robin, you broke your promise'.

* * *

**_XXXTruth Be ToldXXX_**

Robin staggered to his feet. He looked behind him, up at the open window, the only thing separating him and Kiwi. "Come on Alaska," he muttered. She had to get out. He promised. He waited and waited. Soon enough, he heard voices. Two Legs voices. Damn it. He couldn't understand what they were saying. Some animals knew their tongue, the prisoners. Those born in safety had little hope in learning. These voices could only mean one thing. Kiwi was trapped. Either she hid or she had been caught. Either way, she wasn't coming through the window.

The young fox growled at the building. He was, to put it bluntly, fond of Kiwi. She was an interesting female and he hoped to find out more about her each day. She wasn't a normal fox after all. In fact, she wasn't a fox at all. She didn't act like a fox and she played with her senses as if she was a new born. He knew all this from day one, and she tried so hard to hide it. But a mew could not hide their light.

There had to be another way in, or at least a safe place to watch. If he could see if she was alright, that would at least help him retract his snarls.

* * *

Kiwi curled her tail around her body. She didn't know how long it had been since they had slid some sort of metal tray under the bowl so they could carry her around without risking her escape. Maybe five minutes or maybe a little longer. Outside she could hear a soft hush of words pass between multiple people. Every now and again, she would catch snippets of what they were talking about, mostly about her. She tried not to hear, listening to them only made her sick. What they were going to do, Kiwi was unsure. The only reasons she could imagine them keeping her was to get information or make her join their side of the war. Neither did she plan to do willingly.

Above her head, something tapped the bowl, making a chime echo around her. She curled in tighter on herself, closing her eyes; it was time.

"Mew Kiwi," a voice called. It sounded like Ichigo. "Can you hear me?"

Slowly, Kiwi's eyes opened. She had forgotten that they could read her mind. It was the only way they would be able to communicate. She did her best to throw as much aggressiveness and hostility into her mental voice as possible. _'Yes, I can hear.'_

Instantly, she felt all the mews minds recoil. Now that she had more control over her powers she could almost senses the other mews around her. She knew that they were all there without even looking. What's more, she could feel their thoughts and they were worried.

"Perhaps she hasn't calmed down as much as we thought," Zakuro muttered to the others. The mews were in agreement.

"What where you doin' in the kitchen, na no da?" Pudding demanded.

Kiwi rolled her eyes at the childish attack. _'If you must know, I was –'_ she paused. What was she doing? Playing? Eating? On a date? No, not a date. At any rate they were barely friends, right?

"So that other fox was a good friend of yours?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"He couldn't have been that good of a friend," sneered Mint, "if he fled."

No, that wasn't true. Robin is a good fox. He promised!

A growl built up in Kiwi's chest. _'No! Robin is a good friend. He has nothing to do with this stupid war!'_ As soon as the words came out, questions were forming on the other side of the metal wall. Perhaps it was time to explain her heart to the Mew's. _'All wars are stupid. They murder thousands. Men are shattered, women scared and children slaughtered. And for what? Land? Profit? Everything, every war is done in the name of greed. No matter what you think, look back on every battle and tell me I'm wrong!_

'_World Wars. Land. Every civil war. Power. Vietnam. Power. Every fight boils down to one decision to take take take! And all those people, all those families would be able to smile if people weren't so damn selfish!_

'_Did you know that since the world wars there has only been a total of two minutes of complete world peace? Two minutes! It's disgraceful. It makes me ashamed to be human. And we're the only animals that slaughter each other thoughtlessly. I mean, if only people just listened to each other now!'_

Throughout her rant, Kiwi's emotions became raw and worn down. She hated to think of past transgressions and those that should have never been lost. Violence was vulgar. Defence, on the other hand, was a different matter.

After having all her feelings screamed at the Mews, Kiwi wanted nothing more than to find Robin and go home.

She found her small body curl up into a tight ball, protecting her heart from not only the Mew's minds but her own.

At first, she didn't notice artificial the light slowly rise around her like a sunrise. Aware of the others, she carefully lifted her head to met Ichigo's earnest eyes.

"We don't want to fight either," She told the fox with her mind and voice.

Kiwi blinked. Here she was, an enemy that they had suddenly discovered covered in cake mixture and Ichigo was smiling at her. Lettuce was also smiling. "Let's talk then, Kiwi-san."

Again, Kiwi stared and blinked. They were willing to talk. Sure, Kiwi was a mew, but she would represent the aliens as best as she could and they would not fight, but talk for once.

Without wasting another moment, she jumped to her feet, startling the others a little with her suddenness. _'Please give Kisshu the Mew Aqua!' _She forcefully pleaded. There was really no other way to put it.

The Mew's reaction was one of shock. They didn't expect her to be so blunt about it. Mint was the first to respond. "Hell no."

"What did she say?" it was the tall man with brown hair that asked this. Kiwi hadn't even realized that they weren't alone. There were two men with them. The first was rather tall and handsome. He had a gentle aura about him and his hair, long and brunette was tied back into a low ponytail. This and his white and black attire suggested that he possibly worked here in the cafe.

The second man was, to put it bluntly, downright smoking. His short hair was a delicate blond that complemented his brilliant blue eyes. Unlike the first man, he was dressed from head to toe in black with a chocker and bands around his arms. The only thing that made Kiwi weary of him was the ice in his gaze. Ice that was aiming at her.

"Ah," lettuce gasped and clasped her hands together. "You haven't met Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san yet, have you?"

"Never mind that," Mint snapped. To the men she said, "She wants us to give up the Mew Aqua."

Neither seemed very happy with that.

* * *

Watching the damsel from the safety of a window with a now trampled flower bed beneth it, Robin growled. First they trapped Kiwi under a bowl, and then they make her cower. He could see everything clearly. Kiwi, little, naive Kiwi, curled up on a table while several "Two-legs" surrounded her. Without the born instinct to run, she was trapped for sure.

What did Tokyo Mew Mew want with his Alaska anyway?

He continued to watch, unsure of what his next more should be. One thing he most certainly could not do was barge in there are drag her out. There was no sense in both of them getting caught. But he couldn't just leave her either.

Suddenly, Kiwi jumped to her feet, barking at the hybrids. The Mews barked back.

Robin's jaw tensed. That was it. He was going have to run in and pull her out.

* * *

No. They were saying no. Why? Did they even know the aliens plan? How could they be so selfish? Kiwi's tail flicked and she carefully arched her back. Her eyes narrowed as she regarded her enemies. _'How can you say no? Do you even know what they plan to do with it?'_ She hissed although she was in no position to make them angry, she had to make them see their side, even just a little.

Ichigo was a little taken aback, but only for a second. "Us? What about you? How could you turn against your own kind, your own sister?"

That was a low blow. Never, so long as there was a heave above, never would Kiwi turn on her own blood. Slowly, but ever so threateningly, Kiwi flexed her claws and lowered her body, ready to pounce. No sound rumbled from her chest, but her eyes were a dark abyss. _'What,'_ she asked slowly, _'is that suppose to mean?'_

"Perhaps," Zakuro suggested, "she doesn't know."

_'Know...what?'_

The purple mew did not hastate to ask, "Kiwi, what is it exactly are they planning to do with the Mew Aqua?"

The question made Kiwi relax, but only a little. She willing explained what she knew. _'If they have the Mew Aqua, they will be able to us it to awaken some gay called Deep Blue who will use his power to restore their home planet and save their kind from certain death.'_

Zakuro nodded, as if she already knew what Kiwi was going to say. The others exchanged glances.

_'What?'_ Kiwi asked. She could feel something in their minds. There was a reason why they wouldn't, no, couldn't help the aliens. It was there on the surface, but Kiwi couldn't see it. _'What?'_ she asked again.

Ichigo hesitated and so did the others.

_'Tell me!'_

Finally, Lettuce sighed. "Kiwi-san, the aliens don't want their planet restored. They want to live on earth instead."

Ryou took over the explaining. He told Kiwi about how they were going to awaken Deep Blue with the Mew Aqua and how he was going to bring about the apocalypse. He told her that Kisshu's, Pai's and Taruto's mission was to prepare the planet for Deep Blue's arrival. How it was their job to kill any that was a threat and us their pets against all humans. All the while, Kiwi sat with blank eyes, listening to both words and minds. He soon moved on to how he and Keiichiro started the Mew Project in order to fight off the aliens and protect the earth. He said that they had theories why she was a Mew as there was only suppose to be five. One of the ideas was that there might be four other mews back in England, add her and they would have another Mew team. By the end of it all, Kiwi was curled up back into her ball, unresponsive to the Mews calls.

It wasn't true. Not one word. Well, apart from the last bit, maybe. The rest, she knew, could not be true. Each one of them was so sincere when they talked about their home. They made her who she was now. How could she not trust them completely when they were the only ones who told her the truth? One top of that, she could not believe that Taruto, still so young, could be a warrior with such a great task. It didn't make any sense.

Somewhere outside her mind was a click and a creek. Simultaneously everyone's head turned to the door. Kiwi lifted her head in time to see a red fire dart towards them. It did not stop until it reached Ryou's leg. Instantly, Kiwi recognized him and her heart lifted. "Robin!"

For the time being thought, Robin wasn't listening. Instead he lurched for Ryou's leg and bit down. Hard. Ryou howled and kicked his injured leg in attempt to throw Robin off. But the fox was already out of the way.

"Run!"Robin yelled as soon as his mouth was free.

"Shirogane-san!"

"Ryou! Are you alright?" some of the mew cried.

A distraction. Everyone was focused on either Ryou or Robin, giving her time to flee. Taking the chance, Kiwi leaped off the table and dashed off for the exit. Robin was hot on her tail. Just keep running, don't look back. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Robin running beside her, the largest grin on his face, enjoying every moment. 'Thank you Robin.'

The two of them keep running, plunging deep into the trees until they were exhausted. Kiwi collapsed on the ground where she stood, pulling in deep breaths of oxygen. Robin also collapsed beside her, but she felt he had more energy left in him them she did.

"Oh, wow," he laughed between gasps, "What a rush! I didn't think saving a damsel would be so thrilling." He laughed again and sat up.

Kiwi could only smile, her mind now full of gratefulness towards him. Without, she imagined that she wouldn't have been able to leave until the Mews believed that she would turn against the aliens.

Kisshu.

Pai.

Taruto.

It couldn't be true.

* * *

Robin sat there, watching Kiwi becoming more and more distant. It wouldn't be long until she would be completely lost in her own mind. What on earth had Tokyo Mew Mew wanted with her? He couldn't ask when he could see that it was already bothering her. He didn't like that lost expression in her eyes.

He hopped to his feet and walked around for face her head on. She was still quite. After another second of watching, Robin bent down and bumped his nose against hers, just like when they first met. Kiwi's reaction what just want he had hoped for. She blinked, her eyes came back into focus then she backed up, shaking her head.

"Robin?" She asked bewildered as if she was a little confused to what he was doing touching his nose to her's. Suddenly her eyes feel to the floor and her paws shifted. "I..." she muttered. "I want to thank you for helping me back there. That was really brave."

If he could have one wish today, it would be to send the rest of the day making her smile. Kiwi needed other things though. Tokyo Mew Mew might have a good presence about them but that didn't mean he liked them for making Kiwi sad.

"When are we going to met again?"

Kiwi looked up at him, perplexed.

"You're going to run off soon," he explained, "so I'm asking when can I see you again?"

"Oh, em, well." She fumbled for answer. The truth was neither of them could give the time. He was a ranger, always here or there while she had a new burden and old responsibilities.

"Never mind." Robin shrugged, looking away. "It you head far enough that way, you should be able to get home. Good luck Alaska, with everything and I'm sure I'll see you again."

Kiwi blinked then smiled at him. "Thank you Robin," she said before parting the way he directed.

There she goes again. He would see her but he doubted she would see him. What chance did he have with a Mew anyway?

* * *

**Eva - Well that's that. Tokyo Mew Mew have now shaken Kiwi's trust in the aliens. Will she stay loyal or turn against them? Will she see Robin again or has he said goodbye for the last time?**

**Cherry - Tune in next time for the next episode of "The Green Fruit of SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!"**

**Eva - ... right. As always, thank you for reading, commenting and such to all my supporters. Only five chapters left.**

**R&R**


	16. Going Gets Tough

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my 'ickle sis' and bata reader, Cherry**

**Key for speech throughout fic ****-**

**"Japanese"**

_**"English"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

_Reminder:_

_"Never mind." Robin shrugged, looking away. "It you head far enough that way, you should be able to get home. Good luck Alaska, with everything and I'm sure I'll see you again."_

_Kiwi blinked then smiled at him. "Thank you Robin," she said before parting the way he directed._

_There she goes again. He would see her but he doubted she would see him. What chance did he have with a Mew anyway?_

* * *

_**XXXGoing Gets ToughXXX**_

Mother always said that there was nothing more relaxing them a good bath. Hot steam from the water thickened the air and fogged up the mirror. Beneath this mist was a mountain of slippery bubbles that floated about Kiwi's body. She was not here to wash, no. For this reason, her hair had been gathered up into a bun. In her opinion there was nothing worse than bubbles in her hair. At least that's what she thought until about a month ago. Now the true worst thing was before her. A decision.

Taking in a deep breath, Kiwi slipped lower into the bath until there was nothing but her chin and up still dry. Her mum was partly right. The water had done a splendid job of easing the tension in her muscles and softening her skin. She was sure that if she stood know her legs would feel the pressure. With care, she lifted her left leg and let it linger in the air. Already the spiral bruise that printed it was beginning to fade. She had feared that it would not disappear for weeks, as horrific as it was. She remembered as if it was only two days ago. That was because it was only two days ago.

It was her own fault; she had been in a daze, just like the day before that and the day before that. Ever since that afternoon with Robin in the kitchen, five days ago, she had found it difficult to keep herself together. On this particular zone out, Taruto had brought forth a monster of a plant for her to fight. Cherry had stopped coming to training with her. She had stopped talking to her too, at this moment in time thought; it was hard to say if she was mad or just giving Kiwi some space to think things through. This was one thing that made her worry and lose her concentration. She couldn't remember the last time they had gone a day without speaking to each other. It was likely that this was the first time. This was one thing, but not the main.

Tokyo Mew Mew. They had put such a gargoyle like thought into her head that she couldn't shake. This was the other problem, the one that made her stop in the middle of training.

***

_"Kiwi Hoop!" She called in the usually way, holding her hand out to the side and grasped it firmly as her weapon appeared. Like clockwork, she jumped onto a branch before a vine could swipe her off her feet._

_Today, Taruto had created a large purple bud, about the size of a full grown man, hugging his legs. It had no eyes or ears, operation purely on vibrations and a child's instructions. Erupting from its body in every possible direction were hundreds of slick vines._

_So far, Kiwi had done well not to get caught by the monster, but her luck was running out. She had to kill it, fast._

_"Go, chimera animal!" Taruto order._

_Kiwi didn't know why, put as soon as he spoke, she looked up to where he hovered in the air. It was almost as if she had to look, just to make sure that he hadn't turned into a monster himself. He still had those big amber eyes and he was still too small to be threatening. But just like so many times before when she had stopped to think during a battle, her mind jumped back to Tokyo Mew Mew and Ryou's words or warning. Logically, it made sense, but in her heart..._

_"Kiwi!"_

_Kiwi gasped as something thick and cold wrapped around her leg. While her mind was away, the beast took advantage of it and tightly coiled a vine around her calf. The mew pulled and twisted in an attempt to break free and escape, but it was too late. The chimera animal, cold and cruel, used its greater strength to lift Kiwi into the air. Upside down, she hung there, only crying out when it began to crush her leg._

***

Sighing, she slipped the memory under the water. That was the first time she had ever lost. At the end of it, after Taruto called off his pet, he explained to Kiwi how close to death she had been for the past few days. It worried him. Pai, graciously, gave the idea that she should take the next two days off to relax and build up her strength before the big fight.

Two days to think. Two days to decide. Two days until she betrayed someone, either siblings or strangers. Those two days were almost up. The showdown was tomorrow and she wasn't ready.

Kiwi sat up in the bath and hugged her legs. Her heart needed something to hold onto. The breakable thread of trust it clung to now would soon beak. Once it was gone, how could she hold on?

She should stay with the aliens; it was only right. They were the ones that found her and made her who she was. They helped her in her true self, not Tokyo Mew Mew. They were the ones who explained what she was and offered her help in return for hers.

On the other hand...Tokyo Mew Mew were heroes in the public eye. They had saved lives and continued to. On top of that, if she believes that Ryou's words were true, his reason for creating the mews was honourable. Yet here she was, one of his children stabbing him in the back. Kiwi didn't like the image.

Beyond the curtain that separated the bath are from the rest of the bath room and gave other privacy, there was a knock on the door.

Kiwi scooped up a hand full of water and watched at how easily it slipped away. "Come in," she absentmindedly called. In the entire house, they only had one bathroom between four, which meant they had to be good at sharing.

Again, she scooped up more water, observing it imitate friendship.

"Kiwi?" a familiar but unexpected voice asked.

It took Kiwi by surprise; her body froze out of disbelief. She sat there, denying what she already knew before pulling aside the curtain a small fraction, keeping all but her face hidden. In the middle of her bathroom stood a tall, purpled haired man in peculiar clothes with narrow eyes. They both stared at each other before Kiwi asked in a suspicious voice, "Why did you knock?"

More often than not, the aliens had a bad habit of teleporting into her bedroom or bathroom without warning. Because of this, they sometimes accidently caught her while she was getting dressed or made her jump. Each of those resulted in her visitor getting hit with a pillow or screamed at.

Pai sighed, "I have learned my lesson not to enter the premises of an ally female's inhabitance without receiving consent first."

"Good." Kiwi nodded and let the certain fall back into place. She felt better not being able to see, it made everything that little bit more manageable to lie. "So what do you want? The fight isn't until tomorrow and you promised me that I wouldn't have to do any more training."

There was silence on the other side. Kiwi reached of her rubber duck from the side of the bath and pushed it under the water to watch it defy gravity.

"During the second week we trained you, your potential and strength was on a daily increase of forty-six percent, putting you far ahead of the other Mews," Pai intelligently indicated.

The duck bobbed in the water before being capsized by a small wave. Partly distracted and passive when it can to statistics, Kiwi asked dryly, "And?"

Pai sighed. "_And_ since the beginning of this week, the possibility of your own success in battle has dramatically dropped from ninety-eight point nine percent to sixty-four point three percent."

Kiwi rolled her eyes. She already knew this. It was her fighting and her battle she was beginning to lose after all.

"What I can't understand is the reason why," Pai continued.

The duck flipped back over and began to paddle around Kiwi's feet. Of course they would want to know what was bothering her. What affected her affected everyone. They were a team, but as if she was going to tell her team mates that she had little trust in them. Instead, she made another wave for the duck to ride.

"Kiwi!" the alien demanded.

"What?" She demanded right back.

"Why has your performance dropped?"

"_Why_ do you _need_ to know?" she sharply retaliated.

Her tone did not please Pai in the slightest. "Kiwi, we need you to be at your strongest tomorrow. If you become –"

Cheeks hot and red slowly invading her vision, Kiwi threw back the curtain and glared at Pai. Even though her temper was quickly growing, she hid herself, shoulders down, in the bubbles. "Why did they send you to cheek on me Pai? We both know you're not the best at dealing with emotions," She growled. He just stood there and blinked. It was true that he showed little emotion and could not deal with others whose feelings were raw. "Humans aren't logical. We're irrational, especially when it comes to trust. We take leaps of faith and when we fall or the tiniest thing knocks us down, it's almost impossible for that trust to stay intact."

Calculating. Always calculating. The mature alien crossed his arms. "You are referring to yourself" He stated matter-of-factly. "What is it that is bothering you?"

The mew paused she had not meant to say all of that. Anger slipped away from her as her energy quickly ran dry. Kiwi folded her arms on top of the side of the bath and rested her head. It was at this point that she was glad she had someone else she could be upset with. "Cherry," she muttered. "She's not talking to me because she's a Tokyo Mew Mew supporter." They would fall for this being the main reason of her depression. Her relationship with her sister was too strong not to be noticed.

"I see." Was all that he said.

Panic quickly caught her. What if Ryou was right? Had she just put Cherry in danger? She felt her body sink deeper into the tub. "Don't worry," Kiwi quickly reassured. "I'm not the kind of person who'd abandon those that need me."

The trouble with her words though was that she didn't know who needed her. She pulled the curtain back into place with her head still above the water. On the other side she heard, "we will retrieve the Mew Aqua at nightfall. Be ready for Kisshu to collect you."

'_Be ready. For tomorrow is the end.'_ That was how she interpreted it. "Mmmm," she replied, as if she was enjoying her bath, or her mind was suddenly far away. Kiwi waited for the air to be disturbed. If she watched carefully, she would be able to see the world tremble without actually having to see Pai leave. It was about a few seconds before the bathroom seemed to quiver. He was gone. Instantly her body relaxed as if she had been tensed throughout the whole conversation.

_(Next paragraph. This is not a good thing. Because if you have read this far, then your time is up. Please go back to the top before the flesh eating screen monster devours your eyes. Have a nice day now __)_

This was not good. Her time was up _(told you so)_. She needed a plan and fast.

Tokyo Mew Mew or the aliens.

Pick one. Who will hold her trust from now on.

Her heart became unruly in her chest. It couldn't decide. To long had it trusted one and despised the other. It couldn't change its mind, nor could it stay where it was. This decision was impossible for a girl of mere twelve years of age. Frustrated with them, frustrated with herself, Kiwi sat up. Her head hurt, so it was time to let her hair down. In one swift movement, she yanked the chopsticks out of her hair and shook it out of its knot.

To be free from this was what she truly longed for, but it was too late for that. Her hands grasped the edges of the bath. To be free from this torment and decision. Deep breathes. Kiwi lay down in the bath, lower and lower until only her face was left above the water. Turn back time. One last breath. Kiwi pushed herself under.

Sound became muffled. Everything felt surreal, but simple. She could see the world she was not a part of. She wanted it back so much. To break from this fantasy and return to reality.

Suddenly, Kiwi erupted from the water, gulping delicious air. She had it! The riddle was cracked, the problem solved. Light and quick, Kiwi hopped out the bath and grabbed a towel.

* * *

**Eva – I'm sorry about the odd bits in the middle of the text. Cherry wanted to have some fun ¬.¬**

**Anyway, this is it; the next chapter is the big fight between the Aliens, Tokyo Mew Mew and Kiwi. I think it's going to be a bit longer and I'm afraid you'll have to wait longer than the others as there's going to be the whole fight and a conclusion to it in one. Four more chapters till the very end. It's not long now.**

**Thank you as always for your support.**

**R&R**


	17. The Showdown

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my 'ickle sis' and bata reader, Cherry**

**Key for speech throughout fic ****-**

**"Japanese"**

_**"English"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

_Reminder:_

_Sound became muffled. Everything felt surreal, but simple. She could see the world she was not a part of. She wanted it back so much. To break from this fantasy and return to reality._

_Suddenly, Kiwi erupted from the water, gulping delicious air. She had it! The riddle was cracked, the problem solved. Light and quick, Kiwi hopped out the bath and grabbed a towel._

* * *

_**XXXThe ShowdownXXX**_

Twilight rested on the land. By this time the streets would still be alive, but not this evening. 'It's just my nerves,' Kiwi told herself over and over. 'It's just my nerves'. This was it, the time had come.

At the moment, Kiwi stood on the edge, looking down into the deep, dark abyss where the Mew Aqua could be found. Her heart raced as she stared into the darkness. Only moments ago, Kisshu and Pai had dived in there after a large, mole like thing. She and Taruto were to wait for their return, guarding the entrance in the mean time. Taruto believe that the mew wouldn't turn up for a while, Kiwi disagreed. Little did he know, Cherry had already sent the Mews a message as to where they were.

Lying beneath the aliens plan, Kiwi had made her own. All night and day, she and her sister had gone over her idea until every detail and procedures for each possible outcome were as clear as writing on the wall. After Kisshu had taken her to where they hoped to find the Mew Aqua, she secretly sent her sister a text, informing her of the location. Cherry would then forward this message to the mews, telling them where trouble would be. The boys were none the wiser. The only question was could Kiwi carry out her part without falling to pieces?

Taruto sighed and leaned back with his hands on the back of his head. "They sure are taking their time," he muttered, oblivious to Kiwis anxious fidgets.

Out the corner of her eye, she watched him slowly begin to relax. "It hasn't even been five minutes yet," she grumbled. She tried to look at him head on, but her eyes just dropped and turned the other way. She couldn't look at him, she was a traitor. The word cut her like a knife.

The alien huffed. Waiting around wasn't his kind of thing, but it couldn't be help.

Her gut churned. She couldn't do it, she couldn't betray them.

In the distance, light thuds slapped the earth. Kiwi's ears twitched at the sound. They're here. Her body tensed and half crouched, ready for the fight. Her partner quickly noticed this and adjusted his body language accordingly. Moments later, Tokyo Mew Mew rushed on the scenes, skidding to a halt when they noticed their enemies waiting for them. The cold and broken-hearted gazes aimed at Kiwi made her shiver.

"That was awfully quick of a bunch of old hags," a little boy sneered.

Judging from Ichigo's reaction, Kiwi assumed the insult was meant for her. With her shoulders hunched forward and a scowl fixed in her eyes, she muttered "Runt."

Kiwi glanced to the side of her at Taruto to see a vain pulse in his forehead. Before he could retaliate and turn this whole thing in to a childish argument, Kiwi loudly cleared her thought to catch their attention. "We have a job to do, remember?"

Reluctant to let it go, but at the same time, determent to win, Taruto tensed his muscles, ready for the fight. If only she was that confident. To fight a monster was one thing but fight people who hated her that was something entirely different.

Zakuro scowled "And what job would that be, Mew Kiwi?"

The white girl flinched at the word 'mew', a harsh reminder of what she was and who she was betraying. Instead of responding, the traitor brought forth her weapon.

"Kiwi," Lettuce begged, "what about the other day? Surely you still can't be on their side?"

Numb, she held out her hoop and began to twirl it on her wrist. In a dead voice, while transferring her circle from one hand to the other, she cried "Ribbon Kiwi Sphere."

A liquid sheet erupted from the centre of the hoop, flying at a swift speed towards the group of girls. As expected, Tokyo Mew Mew recognized it to be an attack and jumped out of the way. A good reaction, but kiwi did her best not to give them time to rest. As soon as the landed, the white mew darted towards the one she believed to be the one most against fighting her. Before Lettuce could understand why Kiwi was suddenly crouched in front of her, the fox used the base of her palm to thrust it against her stomach and push her back, flying into a tree.

"Mew Lettuce!" Ichigo cried, but now it was her turn. Kiwi spun on her heels and rushed for her next target. In her fierce rampage, her mistake was not to pay attention to the ones she had not yet attacked.

In a split second, her body was shoved aside, throwing her onto the ground. Behind the pain, a sound arose. A sound of the most awful tearing of flesh. As Kiwi regained her senses, she realized that a heavy load of a green tentacles sprouting leaves was slumped over her legs. At its far end, it appeared to be ripped from the main body. She also noticed mew Zakuro raise her hand and in it, her purple whip and bring it down to strike the very chimera animal that had crushed Kiwis leg. It must have pushed her out of the way from an attack she had not seen coming.

Now, the monster had become locked in a duel with Mew Zakuro. From the outskirts of the battlefield, Kiwi saw Lettuce stagger to her feet and start to focus her efforts on helping take down the beast. With its many limbs, it would definitely take more than one to defeat it.

The others were about to join too, but one hesitated, stealing a glance at Kiwi, who was steadily getting back on her feet. Ichigo watched the fox, her eyes showing uncertainty if she should be left alone for a while. When on her feet, Kiwi looked back at her, their eyes held each others for a moment. Neither wished to fight the other, but both must.

Before Ichigo could make a move for the chimera animal, Kiwi leapt in her path. Again, she called for her weapon, having lost it in the sudden shove.

Her friends called her name, needing their leader to seal away the beast once they had made an opening for her. Ichigo peered over Kiwi's shoulder at them. The desperation in her eyes to avoid a fellow mew focused her to try and manoeuvre around Kiwi. Her way was blocked as her opponent mirrored her footsteps; her body crouched low like an animal.

The cats need to complete her job took command of her lips. "Kiwi, please move. I need to stop it."

"Your friends can handle it, but for now, I cannot let you go." Despite the seriousness and truth of her words, Kiwi's knees knocked together with fear. It was nearly impossible for her to fight Ichigo, but she had to, for her plan to succeed.

Again, she tried to get past her and again, the fox blocked the cat's way. This time, instead of pleading, Ichigo decided to get mad. She called her weapon, a bell surrounded by a heart. "Kiwi." She yelled, "Move out the way!"

Worried she would use her attack, Kiwi lurched forward and attempted to attack her in close combat. She had been told the best style for her to use when up-close was her kicks and swings with her hoop.

Locked in their duel; neither had much chance to register what was happening in the other battle. Each fought bravely, but the enemy was strong. Following Taruto s orders, the chimera animal whipped its many vines, smashing against its opponents and trying to grab them. Lettuce did well to jump and dodge out the way. That was until Kiwi knocked Ichigo to the ground. Distracted, Lettuce turned her attention to her friend.

"Ichigo-san!" Lettuce called as Kiwi stood over her, spinning her hoop on her wrists.

Mint was the next one to scream "Lettuce, look out!"

For the split second she had turned her back, a thick tentacle shot out to hook around lettuce's waist and lift her off the ground.

"Lettuce!"

Kiwi turned to see what was happening, giving Ichigo a chance to kick her feet out from under her. Gasping, Kiwi fell to the ground and watched as Ichigo scrambled to her feet to help the others. The English girl's heart trembled as she watched them try to save her and found herself wondering if the aliens would do the same. Probably not.

To her side, a familiar ripple tickled her skin and, for the first time since recognising it symbolism, Kiwi stiffened.

"Didn't expect you to end up on the ground, Kiwi," Kisshu chuckled.

"Mews aren't the same as chimera animal," she hissed back but only managing to glare at him for a second. From that short time though, Kiwi noticed Pai beside him and in his hand, Kisshu held a white orb that shone like a tiny sun.

Kiwi looked back at it, her eyes wide with astonishment. "The Mew Aqua?" she whispered.

"Yep."

"The mission was successful then. All that remains is to for us to go."

"Nah, let him have some fun," Kisshu suggested. He seemed highly confident that they had won.

Kiwi rolled on to her knees, looking ahead at the so called heroes. The series of calls for allies turned into their cry for help as one by one they became distracted and were picked off from behind. They were completely oblivious to the two new comers on the field. The Mew Aqua, the very thing that everyone was fighting for was right here. The aliens believed that they had the victory, but Kiwi was not done fighting yet.

"Hold on," she muttered, more to herself than anyone else. "I'm not down for the count yet." She didn't wait for a response. Desperate to win, Kiwi pushed against the ground and in a sudden ray of blinding light, she was scampering towards the fight on all fours. Being in this form was the only way for her to put the next part of her plan into action without the aliens finding out what she was up to. '_Ichigo! Listen to me!_' She screamed in her mind. The fox ran as if she was going to attack the now only free mew, Ichigo.

The cat-girl spun around and quick leaped way from Kiwi. Both of then stopped dead, staring at each other. For show, Kiwi growled. '_Ichigo, your friends can handle themselves, but right now, Kisshu has the Mew Aqua._'

Ichigo blinked and quickly stole a glance at Kisshu.

'_I know you can't trust me but you have to get that away from him_.' Kiwi ordered.

As she hoped, Ichigo nodded and headed towards Kisshu. Kiwi followed, helping the scene to appear as if she was perusing her. Within seconds, another battle had started between Mew and alien. Next step, turn back into a Mew. The fight between the two became intense and Kisshu was struggling to keep hold of the Mew Aqua.

"Kisshu!" Kiwi called with one hand in the air and another beside her mouth. She waved her arm, indicating that she was free. According to her plan, Kisshu understood what she was suggesting and threw the orb into the air. Kiwi ran, her arms out stretched and, success, she caught it.

In the next second, a green blur shot past her ear. A vine reaching out to seize Ichigo. What happened after that erased any trust she had for the aliens.

From the sides lines of the battlefield came a cry but not one that belonged to any of the warriors. The night before Kiwi had asked her sister to inform Tokyo Mew Mew where the aliens were going to be and to head there as fast as they could. One thing Kiwi did not ask her sister to do was to go with them. But here Cherry was, running in to try and save the last of her surviving heroes when she realised that there was no way they could win without help.

Kiwi froze watching in horror as her sister ran towards them and Ichigo struggling to break free from her sudden capture. Another vine shot past her. The world slowed down, allowing her to see the very instant her sister's expression change from worry for the others to complete fear for herself as she realised the chimera animal was aiming to attack her, an innocent.

No, no. She couldn't breathe. No one was there to help her or stop it. All the Mews were trapped except for her. Kiwi didn't bother to see if Taruto was doing anything to control his monster, she just ran, ran for her sister. Thank heaven for the speed she had gained over this past month, the speed that allowed her now to reach Cherry before the vine. As soon as she was there, Kiwi took little time to turned around and hold out her hoop in front of them, creating a shield that cradled the siblings.

The vine collided with the barrier, splitting in two from the force of the impact. When the shield crackled with the energy that protected them, Cherry curled to Kiwi's waist from behind, burying her face in her shoulder. When it was over, Kiwi lowered her sliver circle.

Cherry slowly released her sister. "_Kiwi…?"_

_WHACK!_ Kiwi knocked her fisted against Cherry's head. She moaned and rubbed where she was hit.

"_Cherry you idiot! Do you have any idea what could have happened?"_ Kiwi scolded. She then grabbed hold of her and squeezed her in a tight embrace. "_But I love you anyway_," she sighed. She held for a moment longer before releasing her and turning on the attacker.

Taruto raised his hand in surrendered. "Hey it was just an accident, you shouldn't be mad at her."

Kiwi's eyes narrowed and held out the Mew Aqua. "I'm sorry," She said with no hint of an apologetic tone. "But we all should have seen this coming." She loosened her grip on the precious ball of light. Sluggishly, it rolled off the tips of her fingers, falling to the ground and shattering into a thousand diamonds. Somehow, it was amusing to watch everyone reach for the falling energy, wishing to save it but all of them were too little too late.

"I see," Pai muttered. He was the only one that hadn't moved.

"What do you mean 'I see'? Kiwi, what the hell?" Kisshu yelled at her. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I believe she dose. She planned to betray us from the very beginning," Pai stated.

Kiwi flushed. "That's not true! I trusted you until…"

"Until a week ago?" Einstein offered. Kiwi just nodded. "Nevertheless, a traitor must be dealt with." With that, Pai drew out his fan.

Her plan had gone well, but Kiwi didn't really think about what might happen afterwards. "Pai...?" she wearily asked, taking a step back. "Hey now, it's not like I gave them the Mew Aqua. Surely that would be worse, right? And I just thought that there must be a better way…"

But he wasn't listening. He raised his fan in the air and, before Kiwi knew it, she was grabbing Cherry and leaping out the way. Although she was determined not to be on their side, Kiwi found a safe place for her sister and began to work quickly on freeing the Mews, cutting away the vines with her attack.

The beast howled, throwing what was left of its arms in the air.

Ichigo and the others untangled themselves and rushed to get out of the way, somehow ending up next to her. The six girls stood in astonishment at each other and the development of the battle. "Why?" Mint asked in hushed surprise. "Why did you help us?"

Kiwi could only give a weary shrug as behind Mint, a butchered vine swung round towards them. "Duck!" She yelled, diving to the ground and pulling Mint down with her.

It might seem self-centred, but it felt like the chimera animal wasn't attacking wildly any more. It might just be her imagination, but it seemed like it was targeting her.

Above, Taruto called an order, his voice broken and his scowl whole. Each one of them up there was watching her with anger and hurt burning in their eyes. It cut her like a knife to see that. The image and guilt clouded her mind knocking her so much, she hardly noticed when the chimera animal took hold of her leg until it lifted her into the night. Naturally, she struggled, fighting for freedom. She kicked and squirmed but it was no good. The monster was too strong for her to fight it off on her own. Kiwi didn't even know if anyone would help her. From the ground, so far below her, Cherry cried out her name and some of the mews gasped, but none could help without getting caught themselves.

As she struggled, Kisshu flew into her line of view a cold and inhuman smile on his face. "You should know better. Can you guess what happens to traitors, Mew Kiwi?" he sneered.

Kiwi glared at him. Her sin wasn't that bad; she might have been unsure, but she wasn't sorry. With one last thrust, she turned her torso and transformed into her fox-self and easily slipped through the beast's clutches. Once she was released, the Mews went all out in attacking it. It did not take long for Ichigo to bring out her bell and banish the demon. Zakuro didn't stop there though. She turned to face the aliens, who were still watching, in one last combat. The advantage was theirs and the boys had no chance now that they had lost their main weapon.

Kiwi turned back to her mew-self, not giving a second thought to her actions. She ran out in front of Zakuro, standing in her way, and threw out her arms. "No!" she yelled. "Leave them! The fight's over. Leave them alone!"

The other Mew's stared at her, shocked at her sudden turn. Her actions were unpredictable in their eyes.

"Kiwi," Pai called, demanding her attention one last time. "You should think more carefully about your actions. This is not that last time you'll see us."

The fox mew turned to them, only to see the last of the ripples in the air.

* * *

**Eva - First things first, I'm sorry it's late. I knew it would take a little longer then usual but my internet whent down and I'm strugaling to get on it. However, there is and up side to this; I've already written up chapter 18 and started on chapter 19 so they'll will be up before the end of this week and next week. Promise.**

**Well, that's that then. the fight is done and Kiwi has (finally) made up her mind on where she wants to stand. But what could happen in the next three chapters? Can anyone guess?**

**Again, thankyou for your support**

**Please read and reviwe and have a nice day.**


	18. The Confessions

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my 'ickle sis' and bata reader, Cherry**

**Key for speech throughout fic ****-**

**"Japanese"**

_**"English"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

_Reminder:_

_Kiwi turned back to her mew-self, not giving a second thought to her actions. She ran out in front of Zakuro, standing in her way, and threw out her arms. "No!" she yelled. "Leave them! The fight's over. Leave them alone!"_

_The other Mew's stared at her, shocked at her sudden turn. Her actions were unpredictable in their eyes._

_"Kiwi," Pai called, demanding her attention one last time. "You should think more carefully about your actions. This is not that last time you'll see us."_

_The fox mew turned to them, only to see the last of the ripples in the air._

* * *

_**XXXThe ConfessionsXXX**_

Kiwi stood silent as a statue, still staring at the place they had disappeared. So, was that it? She had officially stabbed her own friends in the back. Next time she would meet them, they would be enemies. Even though she knew they might have planned to hurt others, she couldn't bring herself to think about going against them again. Kiwi still couldn't believe she had just fought them. Well, never again.

"Kiwi?"

She turned to the sound of her name. Behind her, Cherry crossed her arms, looking uncertain and weary. "Are you okay?"

Kiwi smiled at Cherry and flung her arms around her. "She had lost something so important to her but she have saved something more precious then diamonds. After all, what was a stronger bond then blood? Holding her own diamond in her arms, Kiwi whispered "I'll be okay." After a long embrace, she released her sister, feeling the mew's gaze on them. The time for action had gone. The time for explaining had come.

In the dead of the night, the moon illuminated the hole from which they stood by. It was a grave now, deep into darkness.

"Before you fire any question, can we go somewhere less…bleak?" Kiwi suggested. She wanted somewhere safe, where she could keep Cherry safe.

Ichigo kindly nodded. "We'll head back to the café," she said.

For this, Kiwi was grateful. It was quickly decided that they would run back to Café Mew with Cherry being carried on Zakuro's back. Apparently this was the same way she got her and Kiwi wasn't strong enough to carry her herself. As for the reason they brought her sister was beyond her. As they ran, Kiwi kept close to Zakuro; she still didn't trust them. After all, she was human and trust takes time to build and heal.

Cherry stretched out her hand and the white mew took it without question. They never let go until they stopped in the wooded area around the café. They could see it, its light guiding them through the park. In silence, all six of them transformed back into their everyday self. How odd it was to see five average girls, all dress in casual wear and with a powerful aura about them. But on the outside, there was nothing remotely special about them.

With caution, Kiwi and Cherry followed the girls towards the café. She grasped her pendant in her fist. Before them was a closed door leading to Tokyo Mew Mew's headquarters.

Ichigo pushed the door open and lead the way in. the inertia was still as pink and girly as she last remembered. Even in the night, it was no different aside from the lack of customers and the blacked-out windows. Ryou and Keiichiro were waiting.

Taking a deep breath, Kiwi allowed Cherry to dragged her across the thresh hold. Instantly, Ryou raised his eyebrows at her.

"I see you brought back some friends. How'd it go?" Keiichiro calmly asked.

Mint shook her head, but just as she opened her mouth, Pudding blurted out, "Kiwi-nee chan broke the Mew Aqua."

"What!" Ryou gasped. "Why?"

Kiwi fidgeted under everyone's gaze. I had a good reason," she feebly protested.

"And what was that?"

The white mew sighed as she pulled out a chair to take a seat. "Why don't we all sit down and I'll explain everything."

After exchanging long looks at each other, everyone pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Explain," Mint demanded.

For the second time, Kiwi took a deep breath. "Alright," she agreed. "I'll start from the beginning. It was after had to fight that squirrel chimera animal."

Lettuce gasped, "You were the girl in the fountain."

Kiwi nodded and continued. "Yes. Your pet gave me a pendent but I ran away and left it behind.. A few days later, Kisshu and the others appeared and, well, kinda abducted me. It was really weird, especially when they started sprouting rubbish about me being unique and a mew. I didn't believe them until I held the pendant they had found. They showed me a film of their people, their home, and asked if I would help them get something that would make their planet bearable. They said that you were being cruel and stopping them from getting the mew Aqua.

"I knew who you were but I didn't trust you. We had only moved about a month ago and everything I had heard about you contradicted each other. You were loved for being heroes, something out of a comic book, but you were also mysterious, dangerous. The fact that the government haven't even tried to lock you away is a bit odd. It's hard to believe that you're actually genuine, that you, strange beings, would appear at the same time as aliens publicly terrorise the city. I wasn't sure what to make of you so when they told me their story, I said yes."

Kiwi noticed Cherry frown, her eyes childishly protesting 'they're not that bad'. Other then that, there was no strong reaction to her actions and feelings.

"So they started testing me, seeing how good I was. My fighting skill, how fast I was, how strong was my attack, that kind of thing. They wanted to know how long it would take before I was useful to them. Pai started getting annoying with test after test and then he had the cheek to make up a time table so that Che would know when she could and couldn't see me." She shook her head. "I think that's when I stated to have feeling against them. I still wanted to help but I couldn't believe how possessive and demanding of my attention they were. We argued and eventually they let me decide when and how I would train. Then all of a sudden, Cherry started being all funny about it.

"I use to watch Kiwi fight," Cherry injected. "But after I talked you lot, I didn't want to go anymore."

"And I really didn't want you not to be there. Pai and Kisshu told me not to worry about it, but I was upset that my own sister hated what I was doing and that she couldn't understand why. And then new thing I know, you catch me in your kitchen."

She bit her lip. That was here everything changed and when she last saw Robin. She wondered that if she know about all of this, would be pleased with her diction.

Ichigo interrupted her train of thought. "About that," she said. "When we first saw you and when we caught you, you were a white fox, and again, you changed into that form, at will when we were fighting."

Keiichiro nodded, understanding what she was getting at. "I am also curious about that too."

How was she able to change in to a fox? "Ah." Kiwi thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "Practice?" It was her best explanation of how she was able to. "I don't know. I guess I was just able to do it after I met Deep Blue. I was a lot faster after meeting him too. Seeing him changed me somehow. They wouldn't explain."

Again, everyone began to turn to each other. "So after you talk to me and I ran, things between me and the aliens changed. For the rest of the week my head was spinning. They started to worry when I just zoned out in the middle of training. I wasn't focused as they liked. I only managed to decide last night what I was going to do."

Pudding throw her hands in the air. "And you decided to trick them and join us!" she joyfully cried.

No. that wasn't what Kiwi planned at all. Yes, she wanted to play nice to the aliens until she got her hands on the Mew Aqua, but the rest of her plan wasn't so simple. "Not…exactly Pudding," Kiwi muttered "You see…I – Well I asked Cherry to let you know where to go. I wanted to pretend to be on their side and distract Ichigo form finishing off the chimera animal too soon. When Pai and Kisshu came out I wanted to keep their trust until I could get hold of the Mew Aqua, but I couldn't get it without a reason for them to give it to me. That's why I told you to attack them, giving Kisshu no choice but to give it to me for safe keeping."

Kiwi looked around the pink table. Only one question remained and, surprisingly, Cherry was the one that asked it. "So why did you brake it? Why not just give it to the Mews?"

This was it, the whole point behind her actions. "Well, I couldn't really let them have it if there was a possibility that they would use it to hurt people, but at the same time, I've been taught not to trust you and I've lived by that teaching for too long to just turn around and switch it on. And if I can't trust either of you, I thought it was best to just get rid of the prise you were both fighting over."

As a sign of her tale finishing, Kiwi clasped her hands together and bit her lip. So that was her aim, to get rid of the object they were fighting over. Of course there was going to be some more somewhere in the world, but she had made sure that were was one last thing to fight over.

The mews all looked at each other and her. "You don't trust us?" Pudding whimpered.

Ryou merely nodded. "It's understandable."

Kiwi sighed. Although her story was finished, there was still one last thing for her to do. Her hand fished inside her pocket. For the last time, her finger tips brushed against the smooth surface. She grasped it tight and brought it out. Opining up her palm, Kiwi looked down at her pendant. The beginning and now the end of this advancer. To her, it was one of the most beautiful things she could ever hold. Golden metal formed in a half egg shape, its surface smooth as still water. Upon it were engraved white markings, creating an elegant design. This was hers but that didn't change her feelings.

Half reluctant and half relieved, Kiwi placed her, no, _the_ pendant on the table and pushed it away from her; so far, that if she ever tried to reach for it again, her fingers would only just stroke it.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, her gaze holding her trigger. "I don't want to be on anyone's side and I can't be a mew anymore."

Cherry gasped "What?" She of all people loved what her sister was. Ichigo and the others were also in shock."

"I'm sorry," she said again. "I can't trust you and you can't trust me and I most certainly don't want to be used again." Her mind was set. She would quite being a mew in order to keep out of any further fights. No more wars. The only thing she had a danger of losing from giving this part of herself up was Robin. Kiwi had no idea how giving up would affect her mew gifts that she didn't physically need to have her pendant on hand to activate. Maybe she'd never play with him again, and maybe that was a good thing. They were moving to England in just five days and it wasn't like she could just take him with her. But never the less, she would miss him, more than anyone would know.

Kiwi gave a heavy sigh and stood. "I don't want to fight anymore. What's the point anyway, if the battles are here and we'll be overseas next week?"

Leaving her pendant on the table, the former-mew stood and left. She half expected Cherry to stay behind but after a second, she came scampering to Kiwi's side. They walked home in silence for a while, both their mind a quite buzz.

"You think I've made a mistake, don't you?" Kiwi asked.

Cherry shook her head and smiled. "No. I think that for the first time you've became a mew, you did the right thing."

Catching the contagious expression, Kiwi took hold of Cherry's hand and squeezed it. "Thanks."

"Any time."

With her free hand, Cherry sneaked into her pocket and let go of her sister's pendant.

* * *

**Kiwi - ...em...Eva?**

**Eva - *BANGBANGBANG* DIE YOU STUPID THING!**

**Kiwi - ...we seem to still be having some problems internet and Eva apolagizes for the late post of this chapter. If she was here, I'm sure she would thank you all for being so patient and reading her story. There are only two chapters left and both of them are on paper, theres just the task of getting it on the computer. Thankyou for continualy reading this fanfic and being so supportive.**

**R&R**


	19. Please Don't Go

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my 'ickle sis' and bata reader, Cherry**

**Key for speech throughout fic ****-**

**"Japanese"**

_**"English"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

* * *

_Reminder:_

"_You think I've made a mistake, don't you?" Kiwi asked._

_Cherry shook her head and smiled. "No. I think that for the first time you've became a mew, you did the right thing."_

_Catching the contagious expression, Kiwi took hold of Cherry's hand and squeezed it. "Thanks."_

_"Any time."_

_With her free hand, Cherry sneaked into her pocket and let go of her sister's pendant._

* * *

_**XXXPlease Don't goXXX**_

It was Monday. Monday but no school. Mum had pulled cherry and Kiwi out early to get them to help with the packing; dad needn't know. Kiwi was in her room, surrounded by boxes; some were empty while others were full and bursting. At the moment, she was working on organizing the junk under her bed.

There was a light tap on the door. "_Knock knock_," Cherry cheerfully called as she popped out from behind the door and entered the room. In her hand, she carried a tray, holding two bottles of juice, two butties and a large plate of steaming brownies. She strolled into the room and placed the tray on Kiwi's bed. "_Lunch is served_," she announced. "_Chicken Teka, mayo and lettuce for Ki, and peanut butter for Che. One bottle of orange juice each and, for laters, a batch of freshly made triple chocolate brownies. Enjoy._"

Kiwi had to smile at her efforts. She took her butty and bit down. Her mouth became alive with flavour. She had to love her sister for trying to cheer her up with food.

"_So are you sure you can't do anything now?_" Cherry asked around her mouth full of bread and from behind her hand.

Kiwi shrugged. "_I don't know. I haven't tried,"_ she admitted. Kiwi hadn't tried to do anything supernatural since she gave up her rights to be different. Not even turning into a fox to see Robin one last time.

Her sister swallowed loudly and put down the rest of her sandwich. "_Why not?"_ she asked, innocently. "_Just give it a go now. Mum's gone out, dad's at work."_

Rolling her eyes, Kiwi sighed. If, and that was a big if, she could turn into a fox, it would be very difficult for her not to run off for the night. Perhaps she should humour her sister. Kiwi stood up, her hands by her side and eyes closed.

Focus. Call on that power that use to sleep deep within her. After some time, she began to feel a little stupid. It was idiotic for her to be standing there; looking within for the ability she knew was gone.

"_It's no use, Che,"_ she huffed before sitting down and returning to her lunch. Cherry didn't bring it up again and for the rest of the day, they focused on keeping conversations on lighter topics as they packed.

It was a long day for both of them, but by the time the moon was high, Cherry was fast asleep. Kiwi, on the other hand, was looking out the window, dreaming of the past, of Robin.

She never got the chance to say goodbye, again. Not a really goodbye anyway. He would be expecting to see her again soon, just one last time. She closed her eyes, wishing on a start. Her whole being wished for it, burning her heart. Despite the short time they had known each other, he had become and important part of her life. She couldn't explain it. Like friends but…not.

Her body changed.

She opened her eyes. As long as she was back before nine tomorrow, the night could be theirs.

* * *

The night came by so very cold. Not temperate wise, but in his heart. It had been days and days since Alaska had run off, her shoulders heavy. Robin carried his rabbit towards his burrow. A meal for one thought he wished it wasn't.

Suddenly he shook his head. She said good bye, for the first time. Alaska's not coming back this time, not for a long time, he told himself. She had runaway, taking his childish fantasy with her. All week, robin had been scolding himself for praying, but never the less, he couldn't get her out of his dreams.

Absentmindedly, he stumbled into his home ready to dump his corps on the ground, but something stopped him. His burrow wasn't empty as he expected. In the far end of the dry hole lay a fox curled up, fast asleep with half her face hidden bay her soft tail. A white fox to be exact.

Quietly, Robin lay down his catch and crept over to the sleeping beauty. She must have come when he was out and fell asleep while waiting for him. He smiled to himself. His Alaska had returned, for how long, he didn't really care right now. Even thought it was a shame to wake her, she must have come here for a reason. Robin crouched down on the ground and bumped his nose against hers.

Kiwi grounded and curled her tail tighter around her.

Robin chuckled and tried again. "Alaska," he called. "Alaska, it's time to wake up."

Kiwi lazily opened her eyes, looked at him, than closed them again. A second later she jumped up as if she had been shocked. "Robin!" she cried.

He chuckled and sat back. "Well," he replied, "this is my burrow."

Alaska fidgeted before mumbling "I'm sorry. I wanted to see you and I remembered where your burrow was but when I got here you were gone so I decided to wait for you and…fell asleep."

Robin smiled. She wanted to see him. That simple fact made his heart leap.

Her eyes low and sad when she continued. "Don't get me wrong, you've been great and all but…Robin, my family's leaving." Her voice was so heavy and apologetic; Robin didn't know what to make of it. She sat their in silence, unsure of what to say next.

So she was only here to say goodbye. He watched her watching the ground. All off a sudden, he stood. "Come one," he said cheerfully.

Kiwi blinked and looked at him as he made his way out into the woods. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Just come."

He didn't check if she was following, he knew she would. Under the navy sky, Robin lead her to a rather small clearing with a fallen tree at its heart. At the moment, there was nothing special about this place.

Behind him, Alaska huffed, "Robin, I don't want to go out tonight. It's late and I'm tired from packing."

Robin just shushed her and told her to watch the clearing. Together, they waited in silence, but nothing seemed to change.

Kiwi sighed. "Robin –," but she stopped. Just as she spoke a thousand tiny lights appeared in the clearing before them, dancing in the air. Now that they were here, Robin didn't want to watch the fireflies. Instead, he watched his Alaska's eyes' light up as she noticed the beauty of the scene before her. The smile and joy she expressed were genuine. She probable didn't have time to enjoy the small things in life when her's seemed so hectic right now.

Robin sat himself down next top kiwi, his tail brushing her's. "So?" he asked. "What do you think?"

"Oh, Robin, it's beautiful."

"You looked like you needed a pick-me-up."

Kiwi stood in pure wonder for a moment, but slowly, reality dawned on her again. Time was slipping away from them.

Not wanting to see her when she say goodbye, he turned his head away. He wasn't as strong as he liked to be. "Stay." He begged as he watched an insect wonder. "For the night I mean," he added quickly, wanted to hide his true want. She shouldn't have to know his wants when her family needed her. Because she didn't reply and he couldn't see her reaction, Robin continued. "You won't be missed; no one need know you were ever gone. I'll make sure you get back to your concrete house before everyone else wakes up."

To his surprise, Kiwi pounced into his line of view, her eyes wide with shock. "What did you say?" she demanded.

"Em…" Robin back away a little. Maybe she didn't want him to know her true self just yet, or ever. "Well… you'll be back before anyone else…." He muttered

"No." she barked and shook her head vigorously. "About the concrete house. Why did you say that?"

"Because Alaska, you're human."

Her jaw dropped. 'How did you know?' was writing all over he face.

"Oh, come on Alaska. It's not like you're the best liar and you were like a cube when we first met."

He waited for her to say something, but she just sat back on her hind legs, waiting for something from him; a particular reaction perhaps.

"Do you hate me now?" she asked, so sorrowful, her head down.

"What?"

"You hate humans. You don't mind taking their food, but you hate what they do to animals, your kin."

Robin rolled her eyes. So that's what was going on in her head, why she didn't say. "Oh, please. I saw you training and change, and I also saw your big fight the other day too. Pretty impressive, and you can hardly call your self human."

Kiwi's head snapped up in surprise.

"I mean, from the very beginning, I knew you were something special and when I saw you as a mew, I don't think you realize how beautiful you are or just how amazing-"

Kiwi touched her nose to his. "Robin," she said softly. "Shush. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wish you would have said that you knew sooner. It would have made things easier."

Robin sighed. He would have slipped if she hadn't interrupted him. "No it wouldn't." he told her. Nothing makes parting easier. "And it doesn't change a thing, dose it?"

Kiwi shook her head. She would still have to leave. Maybe tomorrow or the day after or maybe several days later. Either way, she'd soon be gone from his life.

"Stay," he asked again, more gently this time.

His Alaska sighed, but smiled. At what would be a perfect moment, she suddenly stiffened.

"Alaska?"

She didn't listen and Robin didn't understand. One second, her dazzling grey eyes were gazing into his, the next; her whole poster screamed that she was on alert. He watched her carefully. "Alaska?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Without much warning, Kiwi jumped to her feet and spun around, looking to the sky. Following her star, robin spotted three peculiar being hanging in the air. They seemed very familiar, each wearing a colour that resembled their mains.

Beside him, Alaska trembled.

"There you are. We're been looking everywhere for, Mew Kiwi." The green being sneered.

Robin didn't understand this. Only those who live around human words would know what this thing was saying. Whatever they were saying, he had a feeling it was threatening. Taking a chance, he took a step forward, putting half his body between them and Kiwi, but she only shook her head and stepped around him.

"Its okay, Robin, I've got this," she told him before a bright light surrounded her. When the light vanished, robin jumped back. Alaska wasn't there anymore. In her place was a girl, a human girl. Her hair was long and a bit of a curly mess. Over her body, she wore a pink and white striped funnel thing that only circled around her arms, neck and main body. So, this was Kiwi as a human. Robin didn't know what passed as attractive in her kind, but aside from the scowl and defensive eyes, she looked nice.

The green being smiled. "That's better."

"What do you want Kisshu? I won't fight any more."

Yep, that was Kiwi. Her voice hadn't changed one bit.

"Deep Blue has given order's." the purple one stated.

"Orders?" Kiwi echoed.

"You betrayal lays heavy on our mission. Deep Blue has decided that your usefulness has come to an end."

Robin saw her legs shake. What's happening to make her afraid? He wanted to know what he could do to help. Worried, he rubbed his head against her quivering leg, wanting to comfort her as it was the only thing he could do.

All at once and all very slowly, every one moved. The being each made some form of moment and object appeared in their hands. Kiwi bent down and picked Robin. Her touch was so warm and gentle. She held him so close; her lips were by his ear.

"Robin," she whispered. "I need you to go find the nearest human you can and bring them here. Please. They'll know what to do." With that, she lowered him on to the ground and stood tall.

Robin looked at her. Something bad was going on. He couldn't leave her and how was any old human suppose to know what to do to help? Kiwi glared the things in the eyes. She knew what was going to happen, didn't she?

Wasting one last second, looking up at her, Robin dashed off. He ran as fast as he could, know that nearby there were these boxes that held humans in them. He would get one of them. Little stopped him as he burst onto a path.

Around him were startled cries and various humans jumped out, staying clear of him. There was so many, all adults. For a moment he cowered growling at them and them he changed to a whimper and a desperate bark. The humans watched him, so to make his message more clear, he looked back at the woods he came out of, whimpering then turned back to them. He reputed this and even gripped the leg of one male and pulled on it twice. _'Come on, you stupid human. Follow me.'_

The mans who's leg he grabbed took a step closer and looked into the trees then down at Robin. "Something wrong in there, boy?"

Thought he didn't understand, Robin backed and ran back into the woods and stopped to check if the human was following. Yes, he was! Careful as not to lose him, Robin lead the man into the woods to where Kiwi was, but as soon as they got there, the sight stabbed he heart.

"Oh my gosh!" the man exclaimed. "Miss, miss can you hear me?"

The beings were gone but robin guessed they got what they came for. On the ground, a foot or two from where Robin had left her, Kiwi lay on her stomach, her back steaming. That couldn't be good. He knew now why she wanted him to go get someone. The man Robin had brought was already kneeling beside her, on hand on her should and the other hold a small divide to his face. he was talking urgently, maybe calling for more help.

"Alaska?" Robin asked, begging that she'd reply. She didn't move. He nudged her nose with hs mussel. She was warm, if not, a little scorching. Alaska was alive, she had to be. "Come, Alaska. You can't go like this. You didn't finish you good bye, so you'll have to come back."

He ignored the man ruffle the fur atop of his head and praising him. "Come on." He continued to beg. "You can't go. What about me, hey Alaska? I love you."

* * *

**Eva - no, I'm not leaving it like that. I'm sorry it's late (again T.T) and about the cliffhanger and the mary-suness of it all too.**

**Kiwi - awww, he confessed**

**Eva - yep, but you don't hear it.**

**Kiwi - Monkey feathers**

**Eva - As always, thankyou to all those who have supported me this far. I realy couldn't have done it without you.**

**R&R please**


	20. A New Advancer

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just Kiwi and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my 'ickle sis' and bata reader, Cherry**

**Key for speech throughout fic ****-**

**"Japanese"**

_**"English"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

* * *

_Reminder:_

_"Alaska?" Robin asked, begging that she'd reply. She didn't move. He nudged her nose with hs mussel. She was warm, if not, a little scorching. Alaska was alive, she had to be. "Come, Alaska. You can't go like this. You didn't finish you good bye, so you'll have to come back." _

_He ignored the man ruffle the fur atop of his head and praising him. "Come on." He continued to beg. "You can't go. What about me, hey Alaska? I love you."_

* * *

_**XXXA New AdvancerXXX**_

Although the room was a beautiful and clear white, her mind was so blurred. Everything before she found Cherry sitting on her feet was hazy, an unfocused picture. She remembered talking to Robin, then Kisshu showing up and declaring her execution, but if she tried to remember anything else, her head hurt. When she came to, she found herself in a bed in a very clean and very white room. Cherry was sitting at the end of the bed, twiddling her thumbs and looking out the spacious window. Their mother was asleep in a chair, looking very uncomfortable. After half and hour of confusion and 'thank-goodness' hugs from her family, a nurses came in and explained what happened.

"You're lucky to be alive, little miss. You were out for thirty hours straight. Never seen anything like it in all my days. Hit by lightning on a storm free night and unscratched to boot. Well, apart from that scare on your back."

Kiwi had taken a looked at it when she got out of bed to go the bath room. Even without seeing it before, she knew it was there, she could feel it still burning. She had to lift up her gown to examine it. After seeing it, she could hardly agree that it could be called a scare. Her soft, peach skin on her back had turned into a deep crimson, surrounding a patch of pure white. The mark covered most of her back. It almost resembled a flower blooming on top of her. Large, blood red and scolding hot petals gathered around a spiky white centre. That must have been where Pai hit her when she tried to run, the rest of it was just burns.

"That will probably hurt for the rest of your life, but that's all you need to worry about." The nurse had tolled them. "It would have been worse if that man didn't find you when he did. Thank goodness for that fox."

When Kiwi asked what happened to the fox, the nurse said she didn't know. "Just rest up for now, dear. Don't worry 'bout it," everyone told her. So that's was what she was doing now, resting. Mum and Dad were off somewhere talking. Cherry was sitting on her bed, playing top trumps with her.

"Mum said that you'll be coming home tomorrow," Cherry said as she stole kiwi's best card. "Then, bada, bing bada boom, its home sweet home!"

Both girls laughed and continued to play. Just then, there was a knock on the door and the nurse steeped in. "Are you up from more visitors?" she asked politely as she opened the door wider, reviling a few familiar faces behind her. "They say they are from your work."

Kiwi thanked the nurse, letting her now that they were good people and sent her on her way. When she left, Kiwi stat herself up a bit, wincing as she did so.

Ichigo frond and came to stand be her head. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice full of concern. Kiwi nodded but sill hissed thought her teeth. When she was comfortable, she looked around at her former enemies. All of them where there beside her: Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, Mint, Zakuro, Keiichiro and Ryou, their creator. Kiwi guessed that without really meaning to, she had crossed over to the other side. They were all looking at her with kind sympathy, apart from Mint and Zakuro. From Zakuro, that was expected, Kiwi always thought she looked kind of serous. Mint on the other hand probably just didn't trust her. Making herself side up and relax, she look to the big boss of their whole operation. "So," she said reality coolly. "What do you want?"

Ryou glanced around the room, especially at the closed door, before bringing out and rested a large back pack on the end of the bed. She hadn't even noticed he had it. The blonde headed genus carefully unzipped the bag and turned it so that she could see what was inside. Out of the darkness and small read animal charged out and leaped into her arms. The air was knocked out of her for a second from the coalition. The animal stepped back and stared up at her with his big golden eyes and smiled.

Kiwi gasped and hugged the fox tight. "Oh Robin! Your okay!" she joyfully cried into his fur before setting him down again, giving him a very serious and suspicious look. "You _are_ okay, aren't you?" she asked in a now stern voice. Automatically, her fingers ran through his fur, checking for bumps and scratches. She found that his main was matted with small clumps of dirt and grass. Robin allowed Kiwi to inspect further by rolling his body onto his back so she could see his white underbelly, which was also dirty and stained with tinny drops of blood from his past meals. "Have you always been this filthy?"

Robin rolled his eyes at her. "Well, I am a wild fox, so, yeah." He rolled back onto his belly, keeping his eyes fixed on her. "Alaska, are you alright?"

For some reason, Kiwi didn't want to answer; he would really like the fact that her back was on fire. So instead she looked up at Ryou. "How'd you find him? I mean, I find it had to track him down and you gays can't talk to him, can you?"

A growl built up in Robin's chest. He obviously didn't like to be ignored. "Kiwi, seriously." he muttered, resting his head on her leg. "You had me worried to death." Kiwi stroked his head.

"We didn't need to track him down." Mint replied, not hearing Robin worrying. "We found him on the café door step."

The young fox shifted, moving a bit closer to her. "After you asked me to go, I found a man and he started talking to this thing and them more humans came. I got scared." His ears drooped in shame. Kiwi kept his eyes on him, her body language making it clear to everyone else in the room that he was talking to her. "They took you way and I didn't know what to, so I decided to see if they could help you. That was then that I met this black cat with pink eyes and a bell on her tail."

Kiwi tilted her head to one side. "A black cat?" She wondered why that rang a bell until she looked up at Ichigo and smiled at her guilty expression. "Ichigo, have learnt a new trick?" she asked playfully. Excitement built up in her as she realized she might not be the only one who could change her form. If she could turn into a fox, it was more then possible for Ichigo to turn into a cat at will.

"Not…really," she confessed. "I can't control it like you yet. It only happens…em….well…"

"When you get too excited?" Kiwi offered.

"Em…yeah."

Robin continued. "She tried to bit me, so I started to get aggressive and told her that I didn't have time to mess around. She exclaimed that she needed a kiss, what ever that was, in order to turned back into a human. I figured that she was a mew or something so I asked for her help in exchanged and told her what happened to you."

Kiwi smiled softly and scratched behind his head. "You really were worried about me." To the mews, she said, "Thank you. I was scared something might have happened to him."

Cherry scotched closer with one hand half out screeched, but she hesitated. She knew about Robin by the two had never met. Kiwi nodded, letting her sister know that he was friendly. Carefully, Cherry began to pet Robin, who flinched at first but then seemed to settle.

"But bring Robin isn't the only reason you came." Kiwi accused, noticing something else in the bag.

"No," Zakuro conformed.

"When we found out that you were a mew, Ryuo and I started to do some research." Keiichiro explained. "We discovered that when we activated the mew project, there is a very high possibility that it affected a lager area them we originally calculated. Depending on where you where when the mark appeared on your body, it is more then likely that there are four other mews still in England."

Kiwi half whished he hadn't mentioned the mark in fount of Cherry. Instantly, the young girl's head snapped up from petting Robin. Her eyes were wide and shocked at this news but not for the same reason Kiwi was. Her moth opened but then snapped shut. She must have thought it was better not to say anything right now.

Composing herself, she shrugged and said in a rather unfazed voice, "So?"

Mint huffed. "_Soooo_, you could find them and tell them what they are. Make sure they don't end up tricked like you."

"And them what? The fight's here, not there! And I don't want to fight anymore, remember? Let along bring strangers into this mess. Besides, why would they believe me when I don't even have my own pendant?"

"Actually," Cherry admitted. Her hand reached into her jean pocket. She pulled out a golden lump that was Kiwi's pendant. "Even if you didn't want it, I thought it would be a good keep-sake. And after the other day, you really need it."

She handed the pendant to her sister who cradled it in her palm. Okay, one problem down.

Ichigo reached into the backpack and placed a creamy pouch beside the white mew. Kiwi didn't to open it to know that there were four pendants inside, waiting for their owners to claim them. "Just because there's no invasion there, doesn't mean that the world still don't need saving," The lead mew told her.

Kiwi hesitated. If she went thought with this, she would have to be the leader of the group, but she wasn't exactly leader material.

"I don't exactly know what's happening," Robin piped up, untangling himself from Cherry's hold. "But just remember, you're a strong girl. Not a great fox, but a damn good mew."

"Oh? And how would you know?"

"You're determent and you love your kin. That's how I know, "he said, plain and simple.

Smiling, Kiwi hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you," she softly whispered into his fur.

A few seconds passed before Robin muttered back "I'll miss you too."

Ryou cleared his thought. "One more thing. I've spoken to your parents and arranged all the flight details. Robin will be travailing with you to England."

Kiwi's head snapped up and she gasped. "What?"

"It was Ichigo's idea. Your mother said that she would likely just let him lose when you got home. If he came back and behaves, he could stay."

Robin could stay. She didn't have to say goodbye! But… he had a home, a life. She couldn't ask him to give that up just like that to spare them the pain of parting.

Robin was watching her very carefully. He might not have understood what Ryou said.

Kiwi stroked his back. "What do ya think?" she asked him.

He tilted his head to one side. "'Bout what?

She sighed. What if he said no? She took hold of his two front paws and ever so slowly, raised her knees, bringing him eye leave. "Do you want to come with me?"

Instantly, his whole posture changed. His head roes higher, ears and talk quickly flicked. "Seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

Kiwi reached out and stroked his ears down. "But that means you'll be put in a cage, tamed. No biting, regular baths."

This time, his ears flattened. "If you heard what I said when I brought the man, you wouldn't be asking me this."

She blinked, a little taken back and confused by his response. "Why do you say that?" but he looked away. "Robin what did you say?"

"Nothing important." This answer made Kiwi frown. He was lying. "Anyway, I don't need to be an official pet," he continued, moving swiftly on. "I could just come and go as I please."

She bit her lip, unsure.

Making the diction for her, Robin leaned in and licked her cheek. "I am going to stay with you." He told her with authority that she didn't think he really had. Never the less, she smiled and Cherry laughed. She reached out and hugged her dear friend tight.

"Maybe it's not that bad being a pet," Robin chuckled.

So that was it. The next stage in Kiwi's life. She looked at down at her pendent then took one out of the pouch.

Cherry, however, still have one issue in mind. "Em…about the marks motioned early…"

Kiwi smiled. "Right. The marks tell use whose a mew, so their should be three other girls in England with a mark on them."

"Four," Lettuce said.

"No. Three." Kiwi corrected. She tossed the pendent from the pouch to Cherry, who only just caught it. She looked down at it them beamed at her sister. "I knew it."

Kiwi laughed. "Com' on, I wanna see." Secretly, they both knew, Cherry was just like her, thanks to the red swirl on Cherry's left shoulder, but neither ever told.

Cherry looked at her own pendent, positively bursting with excitement. She kissed it.

"MEW MEW CHERRY, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

**The End**

* * *

**Eva - Done. Finished. The End at last. Oh, yes.**

**Thankyou, thankyou to all those that have comminted, favratived and put this stoy on alert. Realy, honest and truely I wouldn't have finished this without you. I hoped you have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writting it.**

**If you whis to see what Cherry looks like a mew, there's a link on my profile page showing a pictuer of her and the rest of the team from England.**

**Also, I've ended like this for a sequal. 'The Pip of The Mind'. I'll upload a part that happends inbetween the two stories and the first chapter of the second story on the end of this stoy so you have a taster and can dicied if you want to read on.**

**The stoy line for The Pip of the Mind is that it's three years after Tokyo Mew Mew end. There are new aliens called the watchers (you'll see why) that come to earth to gather a substance in Kiwi's and her firends blood called DBA. out of fear, they flee and ask Tokyo Mew Mew for help. But this DBA is a dangerous catayles the can not contain. P.S. Robin's human (ish)**

**Bad summary, I know. Still working out the kincks but it should be a good read.**


	21. Recurting Apple

**Disclamer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Just the charicters in this chapter and the story line for this fic**

**Cherry belongs to my 'ickle sis' and bata reader, Cherry**

* * *

_This section is set about tw years after Kiwi and Cherry come home to england and about 18 months after Kisshu, Pai and Tauto leave earth._

* * *

**xxxRecruting Applexxx**

This is exactly the problem with Britain. If it's not cold or dull or wet, it's too damn hot! Spring was fine; it brought excitement in the form of thunder, but summer. After the storms and dull skies, heat didn't creep up on this island and its inhabitancies, no; it pounced. Poor locals are never prepared for the sudden appearance of the golden sun; being so use to the grey skies all year round.

"Oh, it's _so_ hot!" complained Cherry. The car window was already rolled down on the passenger's side and yet she still complained. To be fair to her thought, she was dressed in a purple t-shirt and full length jeans. Cherry Povall was only a fourteen year old girl at the moment, but she still managed to beat three older teenagers to the coolest seat in the car with the simple rule of 'shotgun' to help her cope with the heat. Her hair, the colour of drayed blood, had been cropped into a bob that fell only a little below her round face. Many accused her of dying it, as it looked too strange with her soft grey eyes to be natural. To Cherry's pride however, it wasn't.

Her elder sister, Kiwi Povall, sighed and told her, "Stop moaning, Che." She was only a year older than her, but the two were hardly alike in looks. While Cherry was very straight, Kiwi was more suited to curves. Her body did not take on an impressive hour-glass shape, but it was still there all the same. Another difference between the siblings was that her hair was like that of bark off a tree. It was also curved and curled, right down to their tips around her waist. One thing she hated to do with her hair, and tried to avoid, was brushing it. Brushing her hair made it frizzy, sealing her beloved curls, so whenever she could afford to, Kiwi left it as nature intended. The last curve she liked to keep was her smile. That, and the shade of their eyes, were the only physically thing the two girls had in common.

"We're all hot," Kiwi stated. "Hack, Robin's even taken his top off." She glared disapprovingly at the boy sitting next to her in the back set.

He could have been sixteen or seventeen, she couldn't really tell his age. He had a strong jaw line and a thick neck. Manly fetchers, but his large golden eyes and cheeky grin gave his youth away. Even his hair was a sign that he was at that rebellious stage in his life. It was a lighter colour then Cherry's and stoke out at odd angles, despite the fact that he didn't wear products. The rest of his body was…well…well what do you expect from a gay who spend most of his life depending on pure instinct and strength to survive? Right now, his muscles were on display for all to see.

"That's because I don't like these _'clothes'_." He explained as he scowled at his borrowed jeans and trainers. He probably whished he could take them off too. Robin wasn't use to wearing things over his body and as he didn't own anything of his own, he had to borrow some from Miss Povall's boyfriend, not that he knew. Up until last night, Robin had lived his life out as a red fox. Hard to believe, but truer then the sky is blue. A few years ago, Kiwi and a handful of other girls had their DNA sliced with an animals DNA, giving them the ability to transform. It was then that Kiwi had accidently turned into her fox form and met Robin in Japan. The two had quickly formed a strong friendship before they decided that he would go and live with her in England. Time brought them closer and closer and Kiwi began to realise that there was something alluring about him. Both of them however, kept the other as a friend only, not sure of how the other felt. After all, they were no where near the same species. Then again, to see him transform into this.

Kiwi turned away to look out the window. She could feel her cheeks suddenly becoming warmer. Thanks to a blonde genius, she could talk to Robin in any form she chose, but now a _certain someone_ his DNA had also been changed, and not very successfully, mind. Where she and her friends could transform at will and look human from every angle, Robin would always have his tail and couldn't change without the help of a machine. They had to make sure he kept in hidden in his trousers when in public.

That certain someone was named Pepper Howe, and was sitting on Robin's other side. A genius and daughter of a lucky gambler. She was resting her head on her hand and looked utterly bored. Usually, she would be smiling and laughing away with Kiwi, telling her that she'd look good with a side fringe like her. To sum her personality up, she was an angel with a devilish streak and Kiwi's best friend. Top of the class, teachers pet with rabies and a bad bite. Half the girls in the school wanted to be her; the other half wanted to see her get hit by a car. To make things worse, she had perfected a model look. Perfect smile, perfect body and wicked brown eyes. Like her personality, her hair wasn't straight, wavy or curly, more zig zag. Deep brown, almost jet black and often kept in two bunches with only her fringe and bangs free. Today, however, she fashioned two lose plats on either side of her slender neck. The reason for the change was that she wasn't happy with their destination.

From the drivers set, Ruth called, "Robin, I know it's a pain, but put your clothes back on."

Robin growled but did as he was told. He held up the top trying to figure out how it when on again and then put his head thought the wrong hole.

Kiwi sighed and took it off him. "Here, let me help." Together, Kiwi helped him put his arms and head thought the right holds and put it down, consoling his chest.

"I know it's a pain for you," Ruth said again, looking at him in the mirror. "But we're going to a public place and you can't walk around topless. It's just not the done thing."

With his top back on, Robin fidgeted and scowled. "But coving you body is wired. No one else dose it."

Ruth and other girls chuckled.

Ruth was the oldest girl in the group, being eighteen. It was her car they were all in, hence why she was the one driving. She was the only one with a proper job and because of that job, she was externally mature, but at the same time, very good with kids. She was the kind of person that would guarantee to show you a good time but also give you a reliable shoulder to cry on and a good ear to complain in. She was tall and well developed. Her hair was the same shade as Kiwi's only shorter and kept in a high pony, tied off with a ribbon that varied in colour every day.

Together, the four girls were something special, each hold their own power and apart of The Mew-Team. Kiwi was their leader, Cherry the second to be recruited. Pepper was next to join. She wasn't hard to find as she when to the same school as Kiwi and was edger to be in on that whole secret identity that came as a given with the job of protecting their homeland. Ruth was a little trickier to find. If it wasn't for Cherry wanting to go to a museum, they might have never found her. They were, regrettable, one member short though. The group was not complete without all of its five members. That's where they were going, to recruit their last team-mate. The only problem was thought that she was under hundreds of watchful eyes.

"Hey, Pepper?" Cherry called, turning round in her set so she could talk face to face.

Pepper looked up, lifting her head and giving the youngest member her attention.

"Are you sure this is where she's going to be?" She asked.

Kiwi looked in Pepper direction also. It was her extensive research that gave them some clue where they should be looking, but they didn't know who they were looking for. Not only that, there was the problem of getting in _and_ busting her out! They already had a lie prepared so they could go in to check out what she looked like, other wise they could be setting any old nut job free.

Pepper turned away. She was the only one that was smart enough to think up of an affective escape plan, but that didn't mean she was happy with it. "Yes," she conformed after a while. "But I don't think we should be doing this."

"Pepper, she's our fellow mew. We have to at least tell her the truth and give her the option to join us," Kiwi retaliated.

"She was put in there for a reason," Pepper almost shouted. She turned on Kiwi with her famous scowl that created a small line down the middle of her knotted eye brows. "If she becomes a danger to us-"

"She won't!"

"Enough!" Ruth yelled.

At that, the two girls turned away from each other, leaving Robin feeling very uncomfortable in the middle. This was one thing they strongly disagreed on, and it threatened to tear their friendship apart.

Ruth sighed, and pulled the car up into the parking lot. Kiwi didn't realise they were here already. "Look," Ruth huffed, turning to look at them. "Pepper, try to keep an opened mind about her. It's not her fault that she's the way she is and who knows; maybe being part of this team may help her. And Kiwi, you have to think of the safety of the rest of the group. Pepper's right, this girl may be externally dangerous. Everyone keep that in mind." With that, she unbuckled her belt and got out the car.

Kiwi and Robin looked at each other before following suit. When everyone was out, Ruth locked it up and led the way down the path. Before them was a large and miraculously white building, ten stories tall. Above a doubled door entrances, a green sign was suspended with the words _'Evergreen Asylum'_. To think that one of there own would end up in a nut-house. It was possible thought. Anyone hearing that you thought you were a super being with animal ears you think you were insane.

From behind, Robin took hold of her hand. He seemed to like the fact that he could hold her now he was human. She squeezed his hand and together, they walked thought the doors.

What was before them, Kiwi expected from a hospital. There was a reception desk with two corridors either side of it. Everything was made up clean and white and there were some people buzzing around them, all in white uniform. Behind the desk before them, a woman with her blond hair in a tight bun watched them. Like everyone else, she was wearing a white, scrub like clothes. To complete her look, thin, oval glasses stat on the end of her nose. "May I help you?" She asked. Her voice had a strange nasal quality to it, giving Kiwi the instant impression that that she believed herself to the better then the rest.

All of them hesitated for a second, looked at one another. Cherry nervously pushed Ruth forwards. She stumped then tried to fix a smile on her face. "Em, yes. Well, you see thing is," she muttered, her words slumbering over one another.

Behind her, Pepper rolled her eyes. Not to Kiwi's surprise, she strolled over to Ruth and put her hand on her forearm. "Oh, move over," she commanded and pushed her out of the way. To the receptionist she said, "Look lady, what my sister her is trying to say is that we're looking for someone. A girl with a tattoo."

The woman raised her head, now looked at them thought her glasses. Kiwi fell that she did this so she could look at them down her nose, not so she could see them. "I'm sorry," she said, a little more sternly then needed. "If you don't have the correct authorisation or even know the patients names-"

"It's visiting hours, isn't it?" Pepper demanded. "And if you weren't sitting so high on your pedestal, you would have heard me continue to say that the girl is my sister. All of our sister, actually; our mum liked to party. The only way we are able to find each other is through these tattoos." At that, Pepper lifted up her top to show her the black mark on the left side of her hip. The woman leaned over her desk to take a look. Her lips turned into a slim line. Pepper put her top down. "We all have them," she continued, "and there all a different colour and never in the same place. Does that give us the right authorisation in your book to at lease have a look for her, Miss?"

Kiwi had to admit, she was impressed. She, for one, would never have the bottle to talk to a complete stranger like that. Pepper had the talent to lie in such a straight forward manner.

Scowling still, the woman looked down and shuffled some papers about. "I only know one patient with a mark like that," she said slowly. When she was done suffering, the woman looked up again. This time she was not angry or annoyed, but deadly serious. "But believe me when I say, you will not want to claim her as your sister."

Robin tilted his head to his side, a habit of his whenever he questioned something. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Aren't all the people here sort of…off?"

The scowl came back as she regarded the only boy in the group. "Young man, show some respect. The patients here are not _off_, as you so lightly put it. On the country, they are merely people who have physiological issues and I assure you, we are doing the best we can to help the,."

Cherry stepped forward, confessed and worried also. "What do you mean?" she asked. "What wrongs with our sister?"

This time, the woman took a few seconds longer to respond. "Look, I don't mean to upset anyone but," she looked to her left down the corridor then lowed her voice. "Even for here, the girl isn't right. It's not normal that some as young her to be so twisted up." The receptionist taped the side of her head vigorously.

The girls all looked at each other. Cherry and Ruth looked unsure and Pepper had her 'I told you so' look on. Robin, on the other hand, gave Kiwi and encouraging grin when she looked at him. She wondered if he fully understood that their new team mate might well be the biggest crazy person in this place. Nevertheless, they had to see her. Regardless of what was going on inside her head, the girl was distained to be a mew and that was something she had a right to know about. Also, wouldn't it be better for her to be free from this place. Kiwi was sure that no one really wanted to live here.

Kiwi looked at the receptionist. She was trying to scare them away, but why? "We want to see her," Kiwi stated. She wasn't going to stand down when they were so close. It had taken them six month to track this girl down and she wasn't going to let her disappear before they met.

Sighing, the receptionist slumped back in her chair and pick up her phone. "You going to regret it," she muttered as she punched in some numbers. After a while she said into the phone, in a clear and professional voice, "Doctor Young, could you please come down to the reception area. There are some people here who wish to see Pip. They claim to be relatives." She pauses, lessoning to the reply. "That's what they say…five…even so, Doctor, they seem determined to see her." On the other end of the line, there was a long buzz and the woman put the phone down. Without looking up, she picked up a pen and began to scribble something's down. While still keeping her eyes on what she was doing, she told the group in a monotone voice, "Please take a seat. Doctor Young will be with you shortly."

When Doctor Young arrived, Kiwi instantly liked him better then the receptionist. He had a large smile on his square face, display his gleaming, white teeth. He had narrow blue eyes that sparkled with excitement. They gave him some youth, even thought his hair was gray and combed back. Unlike the rest of the staff they had seen, Doctor Young wore a dark suit under a long lab coat. As he walked towards them, he already had his hand out, ready to shake. First, he eagerly took Ruth's hand, and moved along the group, giving each one a strong and enthusiastic shake. "Nice to meet you all. Absolute pleasure. I am Doctor Young, Pip's physiologist. And you are her relatives?"

Ruth smiled kindly at him. She seemed to like him too. "Ah, yes. I'm Ruth Wilson," she told him politely. "And these are my half sisters: Pepper, Kiwi and Cherry and this is our good friend Robin." As she said their names, she gestured to each person in turn.

"Nice to meet you," Doctor Young repeated. He clapped his hands to gather and rubbed them as if he was washing them. "Right then, follow me, keep close, and try not to draw attention to yourselves." With only last flash of his smile, he led the group down the right hand corridor. It was long and rather wide. On either side, more corridors, numerous rooms and doors. Doctor Young turned down one of these corridors and was soon leading the group up a flight of stairs. As they started walked on flat ground again, he turned his head towards them and asked, rather enthusiastically, "So, how are you lovely girls related to our dear friend?"

"She's our half sister," Pepper clarified.

The doctor nodded and smiled. "Really?" he simply said. "You know, it would be nice if Pip _did_ have a living relative. Oh, and next time you lie, you might want to try not being so forceful," he advised.

As they headed up another flight of stairs, Robin took hold of Kiwi's hand, who was guiltily blushing. Cherry and Ruth exchanged nervous glances and Pepper…Pepper was being Pepper.

"We're not lying and if you must know, I'm a master of deceit." She stated plainly. The last part, at least, was true. Pepper was known all across the school for her skill of playing people for a fool.

Their guide stopped short and turned to face them. "Well then, young master, if you wish to keep that title, I suggest you start present your fake truths less desperately," he said.

That comment made Pepper's shoulders sag and her head hang. She knew when she was beat and there was no way she could compete with a physiatrist.

Kiwi pattered her friend on the shoulder kindly. So he knew all along they were lying. "If you knew we weren't related to her, then why are you taking us to see Pip?" Kiwi inquired. It all seemed very odd to her. Shouldn't this place be a little more wary about who they let in?

"Usually the staff here all work together, looking after numerous patients, however, considering Pip's age and, well, condition, it was believed best that she have her own privet doctor. Even though she's been with us for a year, her entire mind and life's a mystery, including her really name. The countless specialists she saw before us don't know much about her either. The poor kid hasn't seen much of the outside world since she was four and she hasn't met anyone apart from those in this building. That's not how a child should be brought up," he explained, shaking his head. "Even if you've never met her before, you knew she was here, and that's as good as being her sisters to me. If she met all of you, it'll be the best experience for her."

The best for her? Kiwi smiled. They could be helping her after all. No one should be stuck in here forever, especially without seeing anyone who isn't insane or someone who reads minds.

"Wait a minute!" Ruth said suddenly, making all her friends jump. Ruth wasn't usually one to raise her voice unless she felt that something was seriously wrong. "What kind of place is this? You keep calling her a child and mentioned her upbringing. Just how old is this Pip?" She was right. Every time Doctor Young mentioned Pip, he spoke of her as if she was a child.

"Six," Doctor Young replied.

"_SIX!_" the entire group yelled. After that, there was an outburst, words wilding fired at the doctor.

"What the hell is a six year old doing here?"

"You can't claim her to be insane when she's just a kid!"

"Just what kind of place are you running? A child can't be mentality unstable! She's just a kid!"

What the girls all demanded answers and a good reason why a child was here, Robin and the doctor tried to calm them all down.

Taking hold of her shoulders, the former fox turned Kiwi to face him. "Alaska, calm down," he begged. "I'm sure there's a good reason if you just listened."

Kiwi looked away from him and pouted. She didn't understand why a child was here and not in a loving home where she belonged.

"Now all of you just calm down," Doctor Young ordered, doing his upmost best to control the situation. "I know it's a shock and an unusual case, but I can't have you causing a commotion, you'll scare and upset the patients. If you don't settle down I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

That seemed to stop the yelling, but the words didn't remove the disapproving looks and scowls. All of them thought that the person they were going to met was a teenager or a young adult, not someone in year two. Never the less, they listened to Doctor Young as he explained that Pip was no ordinary child. He told them, as he started to lead the group again, that she had developed and passed milestones much faster than the average kid. Her physical skills and intellect were on par with a teenager when she was five. On top of that, she was dangerous. When she was first found, no one could get near her in fear of losing a finger. "The last time a nurse tried to give her a bath, she was put is hospital," the doctor explained. "But if you know her soft points and avoid them, Pip is a very friendly and loving child."

Cherry was now keeping very close to Kiwi's side. She had to admit, Kiwi wasn't looking forward to meting her now. All the while, Doctor Young begged them to see Pip. Eventually the group came to a large, white room. Inside was pretty bare, aside from chairs that surrounded tables, dotted here and there. Around these tables, people dressed in everyday cloths were gathered. Benches and a piano were also lined up against the walls. The only area that looked remotely interesting was the far corner of the room. This area was cut off from the rest by four earthy brown screams. They were so close together, the only way to get into the far corner was to pass between the narrow opening between the wall and the wood.

Doctor Young led them towards the cut off area, telling them that this was the room where a lot of the patens came to socialise and that this area in the far end of the room was available as a small reading area. The lead them behind the screens and welcomed them inside. What was hidden here was a place much different from the rest of the room. Large and colourful cousins crowded the floor, making every inch as soft as a cloud. Hugging the walls were low bookcases, holding a variety of books from every genre. The place was small, but big enough to appear cosy when the enter group had scuffled in. The place however, wasn't empty before they had arrived. On the floor, with her feet resting onto of a bookcase, was who Kiwi presumed was their long awaited friend, Pip.

Dear Pip was as small as her age. The first thing Kiwi noticed about her was her hair. It was an eye-catching, yet externally soft orange, like the fragile flam on a candle. The tangled mess was spread around her head and could be no longer then her chin. The next thing she noticed was her eyes. Although she was only meant to be six, Pip's sapphire eye would have must better suited resting on the receptions face. They were narrow and humourless. In fact, instead of being full of life like other children's eyes, these held no emotion at all. They didn't even have enough life in them to be as cold as ice. Her lips also showed no expression. Kiwi shivered. She would have thought that the girl was dead if her hand right, by her side, hadn't twitched when they came in. Her other hand was holding onto a think book, labelled 'Secrets of the Universe', that rested on her stomach. On the back of this hand, was a small, orange 'x' with its ends curled.

Doctor Young Smiled and approached the lifeless girl. "Pip," he called. "Pip, you have visitors."

Pip turned her head towards the girls, staring at them for a long time before sitting up and turning her hold body to face them. Her expression didn't change. She locked eyes with each mew member, not at all interested in seeing Robin. When her dead eyes met Pepper's, Pip gasped, taking everyone by surprised. What was even more surprising was that Pip jumped to her feet and within seconds was clinging to Pepper, nurseling her face into her stomach.

"Amazing," Doctor Young commented and he watched Pip show affection towards Pepper, who was standing every still as if a hoard of wasps would attack her if she moved a muscle. "She's never acted so positively towards strangers before."

In a small voice, Pepper pleaded, "Could you get her off me? It's kinda disturbing."

The doctor nodded and reach out for the child. Pip had other idea. She skidded her foot across the floor and hit Doctor Young's foot, making her stop in his tracks. Than for some reason they did not understand, she clicked her touch several times and reached out and took hold of Ruth's waist. All of this she did without turning away from Pepper's body. The doctor frowned.

"What was that about?" Robin asked watching Pip hold on.

"It's mores code and how she communicates, since for some reason she doesn't have a voice box," Young explained. "She said _'These are my sisters. They are like me. Panda is best sis. Butter is carer.'_" The doctor crossed his arms, frowning and his eyebrows crossed. Her words were a puzzle he was trying to work out.

The girls however, didn't need to think much about what it meant. When Pepper transformed into her mew self, she had the feathers and characteristics t of a panda bear and Ruth was a glass-winged butterfly. What they didn't know was how Pip knew.

Kiwi watched Pip carefully. She was still hold on tight to Pepper and was…smiling. With her head against her, Pip's eyes were closed and her lips were stretched into a wide smile. She looked so much like a child.

"I've never seem her act like this," Pip's specialist stated. He clicked his fingers and turned to leave the library. "Could you girls keep an eye on Pip? I have to see Doctor Tower about this." After that, Doctor Young left the cornered and was heading off out of the room.

"Hey!" Kiwi called. "You can't just leave us with her!"

"Yeah! How do you know you can trust us?" Cherry said.

"And how can we trust her?"

Doctor Young turned and smiled. "Don't worry. Pip might be a little unpredictable, but if she shows any sign that she likes you, you're safe and sound. Besides, Pip's a very good judge of character." He winked at her. "You five will be fine." Without another word, Doctor Young left them with Pip.

Kiwi bit her lip and turned back to the rest of the group. Pip wasn't holding on any more. Instead, she made her way over to the bookcase and pick up a book that didn't look very interesting. She opened it up to reveal that the pages were blank and that in the spin of the book was a small pen. She used the pen to write in the book. When she was finished, Pip turned the book around for them to see.

Scrawled in messy black ink was the question, 'You have a mark like me?'

Kiwi looked at Pepper, who nodded and pushed her forward. "It's you plan to recruit her," she whispered in her ear before giving her one last shove.

Kiwi stumbled and looked nervously back at her friend. Now that Doctor Young had left, now was as good as time as any to ask Pip if she wanted to join them, but…Kiwi looked down at Pip. Did they really want to recruit someone who was known for biting?

Pip watched her carefully with her empty eyes.

"Em…"Kiwi hesitated. "Say, Pip?"

Pip opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something. Her lips moved, but no sound came out.

"Huh?" Kiwi tilted her head to one said. She couldn't be sure, but it looked like Pip was trying to say 'apple' or 'cattle'.

The girl's pan started to dance across the page again. Under the question was the word 'apple'. Pip tapped the word then pointed to herself. Kiwi still didn't get it.

"Apple?" Cherry asked. She scowled, puzzled at the word and the small, shell of a child. "Apple?" She asked again. This time, Pip nodded. "Oh. Your name's Apple?" Pip, or rather Apple, nodded again.

"Okay than. Apple. That mark on your hand," Kiwi said gently.

Apple looked down at her hand.

"It means your special," the brunette continued. "A mew; just like us. And we're here because, well, our group's one member short and we were wondering if you wanted to join us."

After a second of an emotionless gaze, Apple clapped her hands together and beamed.

Kiwi smiled and turned to face her friends, but their job was far from over.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Great," she said. "Now we have to find away to bust her out."

To all of their surprise and confusion, Apple tapped her forehead with her knuckles. It was almost as if she was saying 'leave it to me'.

When Doctor Young returned with his friend, Apple was lying on the floor again, looking board. Well, at least she showed some emotion this time. Both specialists seemed disappointed that their patient was no longer sociable and that Ruth insisted that it was time they made their leave before departing, Kiwi asked why they called her Pip.

Doctor Young shrugged. "When she was first brought here, she didn't have a name that she responded to and then the patient stated calling her Pip. Since it was the only thing she responded to, the staff followed suit."

Eventually, Ruth dropped everyone off at their homes. To Kiwi's secrets displeasure, Robin had to stay at Pepper's for the time being she could find a way for him to change at will. She would see her friend again thought.

At midnight for Apples great escape.

* * *

The sliver moon hung high in the sparkling sky. It was such a sham that on this beautiful night, Kiwi and friends have to be secretive. Around them, the world had changed. Flowers had gone to sleep and strange beast scuttled about the ground. They couldn't explore this exciting dimension that was so open to them. Instead they had to stay, tucked away behind a bush in Ruth's old banger. Kiwi heard Robin sigh next to her and knew he longed to be outside too.

This time, Pepper was the one in the front leaving Cherry leaning against Kiwi and Kiwi to rest her head against Robin's chest in the back. Despite the fact that the two foxes were always playing in the night, the mew found herself exhorted for some reason. It had been a long day for her; for everyone and now in the dead of night, their plans demanded that they be fast and strong when their eyes were drooping.

Cherry, her blood-red hair not tangled with the long hours leaned forward and rested on the back of Peppers sat. She sighed and grumbled "Are you done yet, Pep?"

"Almost, Security's tight you know. They have files to protect."

"Oh, unlike school?"

Ruth chuckled at the memory.

The car fell silent apart from the quick taps from the laptop up front. When it came to computers and hacking, Pepper was a wizard. Kiwi didn't know how, but Howe had a way of getting into highly secured files though the network as long as she was close by.

"Got it!"

Robin nudged Kiwi and encouraged her to sit up so she could see the screen. There wasn't much to see. The screen displayed as dark, dull room that was rather small and square. There was no light, other than that which came from a barbed window on a door with no handle. The only furniture was an iron bed, which was occupied. Lying on top of the covers, staring at the ceiling with large, empty eyes was Apple dressed in white scrubs.

"She looks board," Robin commented.

"She looks dead," Pepper replied. This was true. Apple was lying so still. Now, more than ever, the girl looked dead inside. Then, Apple moved. Everyone in the car froze.

The movement itself wasn't fast or threatening in any way and could have been done in innocence's but there was something eerie about the action. Apple slowly turned her head towards the camera in the corner of her room. She was staring at them, watching with wide eyes, full of ancient youth.

Kiwi shivered. Like Pepper, she was starting to get unnerved about the idea of reciting the child.

Just as slowly, the girl sat up and turned her body words them. Cherry made a sort of whimper sound, feeling the cold eyes start right thought her.

"She's looking at us," Ruth whispered.

Pepper snapped at her in a hushed voiced, "Don't be stupid."

Kiwi glanced at Robin and saw he was sitting very still. Thought he may look human, he still took on fox behaviours, such as staying very still when something doesn't seem quite right. When she turned her attention back to the laptop, Apple had torn her gaze away from the camera and was concentrating on her white trousers. She was half way thought the process of taking them off; thank goodness her top seemed to be two sized too big for her. Once her legs were free, she flopped back onto the bed and began to pick at the seems . In the mist of her fiddling, she picked something out of the fabric, too small for the camera to pick up.

"What is she doing?" Cherry asked, leaning in for a closer look.

They didn't have to wait long for an answer. After turning the tiny object over in her hand, Apple glanced back at the eye in the corner and flicked her wrist towards it. The next second, the screen became grey with static. The camera had broke.

Pepper groaned and slapped the side of the mimi computer. But it was no good.

"Did we lose the connection?" Robin asked.

"No," his creator hissed, punching the keys furiously. "The little devil smashed the lenses."

"Aren't there other camera?"

In a blinding rush of irritation, Pepper started to search for a new point of view.

While everyone concentrated on the screen, Ruth was gazing at the building. One by one, lights switched on, like fireflies. The olds mew had a growing sense of alarm. "Guys…"

"Hush, Ruth. I need to concentrate," Pepper snapped, not looking up. "And would you all, please, give me some air?" But Ruth continued to watch as the entire building became alight. A soft, far away alarm sounded. Kiwi and Robin now looked up to find the sores of the noise. What on earth was going on in there?

Just then, the screen came to life again and Cherry gasp, Pepper froze. Dearing to looked Kiwi's eyes flickered to the image. Pepper had choice to spy out of the camera in the corridor outside Apple's cell. Along each side was countless doors with only one wide open. This wasn't what frightens them thought. One the floor, a least five of them, were men, each one out cold.

Kiwi's head was spinning. What happened to them? She couldn't…? The terror of what she had done, what could happen now, played on her mind. The girl was only a child, and yet, she had somehow managed to take out five fully grown men, all much bigger and stronger then she was, but how? Suddenly, Robin bolted up right and started out the window. Outside, alone and panting was Apple. She knocked on the window six times before Cherry opened the door and let her squeeze in.

Once she was in, Cherry slammed the door shut. "Drive, Ruth, drive!" she cried. Without another second the lose, Ruth started up the car and started to drive away into the darkness. Apple glanced back at the asylum as the gang speed away. There was a happy sparkle in her eye as she waved goodbye.

"Great," mumbled Pepper from the font, "Just perfect. We finally hae a realy wako with us."

Robin was the first to laugh that night but Kiwi just smiled, watching the new member carful. Since Apple couldn't take, they never did mange to find out how she escaped. Prohaps she would tell them one day whnt they had learnt to comunicat with her. When the stopped the car they all stayed in Ruth's flat. During the time they spent there, getting to know the little girl, Kiwi couldn't stop thinking about how right Doctor Young was about Apple's upbringing. Though they were worried about her potential and sanity, Apple clapped and played like another child, happy to be free and her true self. All night long, the mews laughed and feasted on ice-cream; unaware of the true dangers there new comrade would bring them.

* * *

**Eva - I'm back and so is Kiwi and Cherry. Their exsting new advencer will be Titled 'The Pip of the Mind'. Not a great headline but it will do. Give me some time to get the next chapter and then the stroy will be on the go!**


	22. The Pip of the Mind

_The Pip Of The Mind (Is now online)_

_Sequel to the Green Fruit of Snow. Its three years later and Kiwi has already formed her own group, The Mew-Team. Mew Kiwi, the leader; Mew Cherry; the willing fighter; Mew Rhubarb, the carful mother; Mew Pepper, the cunning; and Mew Apple, the coded mind. From the moment they were discovering, the public went crazy over the concept that there were super humans all over the world. The Mew- team quickly became very popular and many started to dig as deep as they could into the two super groups history, wondering if they were connected somehow._

_As time went by, Tokyo Mew Mew, started to disappear into the crowed. One by one, each member when their separate ways only keeping in touch with letters. Ichigo travelled to the North of England to study with her boyfriend, Masaya. Pudding and her family moved to china to arrange for a wedding of some sorts. Zackuro went over seas for make a movie leaving Lettuce and Mint allow in Japan._

_Thought the group is strong, recently, Kiwi and her friends started to have a little difficulty. A new alien race has appeared, forcing The Mew Team to fight with all their might, but it's not good enough. With their enemies' goal unknown, Kiwi must make critical dictions that change all their lives. When the time comes, each Mew must choices to fight for their own survival or put their trust in the hand of an unstable, twisted child._


End file.
